


In the Company of Elves

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Princes of Asgard [3]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Loki finds himself extremely curious about these Elves, Multi, Political intrigue ensues when Loki goes to Alfheim, The Light Elven Crowned Prince and his Sister-Wife come to Asgard, The start of the split between Thor and Loki as they move from boyhood to becoming men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki... Princes of Asgard... have grown into near manhood and are starting to diverge upon separate paths.</p><p>This becomes very apparent when the Crowned Prince of the Light Elves, Freyr, comes to Asgard for talks with Odin.</p><p>Loki takes a keen interest in Prince Freyr and his entourage of Elves... especially Freyr's Sister-Wife, Princess Freyja.</p><p>And when the Princes of Asgard go to Alfheim, they find a bit more excitement and danger than they were expecting as Goblin Forces make their move to usurp the powers in Alfheim. The Light Elves soon find themselves in the midst of a Civil War.</p><p>Can Asgard help one of their closest allies? Or will Odin abandon the Elven Realm if things get too out of hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well on their way to becoming Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader be warned... The Explicit rating is earned in this first chapter.
> 
> Also... the Elven Princess, Freyja, is not the same Freya that is Loki's birth mother. It is just simply a common name. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this installment of Princes of Asgard :)

“Is this all you can do, Brother?” Thor booms with an arrogant smirk as he swings his long sword and catches Loki’s short sword in a clashing ring of metal. Loki grits his teeth as he holds fast but is forced to step backwards as Thor pushes him. They are eighteen and seventeen respectively. Both have grown much taller now, no longer the scampering little boys wielding wooden swords… now they clash with blunted spell-forged steel.

“No.” Loki groans out as he sets his stance. He and Thor are now a little more filled out with muscles while Loki is still slight of build though broad in the shoulders and with each month that passes… Thor gains more and more muscle while Loki’s body tones up but doesn’t gain any noticeable bulk. Thor is now all too eager to display his growing strength at every sparring session and it has started to irk Loki, so the youngest Prince uses his own strength… Loki makes a simple gesture as he flicks his left pinky finger down to release the magic he has gathered and suddenly Thor’s trousers loosen and drop to his knees revealing the fact that he isn’t wearing any small clothes today.

“Loki!” Thor threatens as his face contorts with a scowl. The moment of hesitation gives Loki the opening he needs and he pushes Thor back just as a double of Loki appears on hands and knees, giggling, behind Thor’s tangled legs… and the Golden Prince topples to the ground with the lower half of his body bared to all who are watching. The double disappears in a green shimmer.

“You seem to have been caught with your pants down, Brother.” Loki says with a smirk as mischief dances in his bright blue eyes at the sight of Thor in such a state. Laughter is heard from around the sparring square and Thor’s face blazes as red as his tunic under the black and silver breast plate.

“By the Nine, Loki!” Tyr shouts heatedly from the side. “That was dishonorable! A foul trick to humiliate Prince Thor so!” Tyr rants on and Loki frowns as he looks at the bigger man… their uncle… with frustrated puzzlement.

“You rant and rave about Honor like a hen clucking in the yard at the sight of a fox.” Loki says coolly as he lowers his short sword. Thor roughly pulls his trousers up and secures them before he stands quickly with long sword in hand ready once more.

“I swear if you were not my brother-” Thor starts angrily but Loki merely waves his left hand to point down and the sword Thor wields grows too heavy for him to lift and it falls, point first, to the paving stones. Thor drags it across the stones with a scraping sound that pains the ears.

“Honor is the greatest treasure an Asgardian warrior has!” Tyr shouts at the impassive younger Prince. Loki rolls his ice blue eyes. “And a true warrior gains his Honor through his display of greater strength in fair combat and bravery upon the field of battle! To use your tricks to unman a stronger opponent is debase and therefore dishonorable.”

“The battlefield is rarely fair, and I was taught to use ALL of my strengths not just that of my body.” Loki snaps coolly as he glares ice at his overbearing uncle. Loki cares not for this argument for he believes Asgard has grown stale in the peace in concern to what merits Honor now a days.

“I did not teach you this!” Tyr snaps back with a snarl.

“Of course you didn’t, Oaf, because you care too much about your precious _Honor_.” Loki says as he calms his voice and stands straight… tall and proud, looking very much the Prince of Asgard that he is. It is a reminder to Tyr of what he is not… and hasn’t been since Odin sired heirs. Tyr’s blood boils and he looks to strike the haughty Prince but refrains. Instead he smirks darkly.

“If it is lack of strength in your body, Mischief-Maker, then perhaps I shall redouble your strength training hence forth. Grab the heavy beam and walk around the edge of the training grounds until I say otherwise.” Tyr says in a more controlled voice. Loki narrows his eyes but says nothing. Tyr’s strength training routines are punishing and now he has to double what he and Thor both normally do. Loki struts to the edge of the sparring square and returns the short sword to the weapons rack. He then approaches the thick beam of heavy Asgardian Oak.

“And no magic, Sorcerer!” Tyr adds just as the gleam enters Loki’s eyes and the smirk ghosts upon his lips. The younger Prince scowls at his uncle and bends his knees as he takes hold of the heavy rope coils that serve as handles. Loki straightens and strains as he heaves the heavy beam up quickly then rolls it onto his hands at the height of its upper momentum. He moves to rest its well worn edge across his shoulders and settles the balance so he doesn’t fall over or drop it. Loki then takes a few steps forwards.

“Not like that! Lounging strides all the way.” Tyr says with a smirk and Loki’s eyes widen momentarily. He hesitates then takes a long stride, dipping low, and slowly rises to lounge his other leg out and repeat the process. The ring of metal clashing against metal continues as other warriors resume training in the various sparring squares about the training grounds. After several circuits around the grounds, Loki is soaked in his own sweat. His green tunic is drenched and his lengthy black bangs have fallen around his glistening face, clinging to his skin as damp as the rest of him. He scowls at his present state.

“Had enough, Princeling?” Tyr asks as Loki approaches.

“No.” Loki snarls out as he steps past, dipping low then rising to dip again as he takes another step. The only thing driving him on is the words of the lovely Lady Phoenix. _Take everything that is thrown at you… harness it, forge it, sharpen it, bring it all into clear focus… then release it when the time is right._ So he’ll do just that with this punishment.

“Drop the beam and take up the iron weights.” Tyr then says to Loki who stands up straight and lets the heavy oak beam roll backwards off of his shoulders. It thumps hard upon the paving stones and bounces once away from Loki’s feet. The younger Prince’s shoulders slump and he can feel the deep burn in his legs and shoulders as every muscle in his lower limbs and back aches and twitches. He wants nothing more than go soak in a steamy bath in his chambers then eat a full meal… but Tyr has more in store for him. Loki strides, a bit wobbly, to the rack along the wall where training weights are located. He picks the ones that are comfortable enough to him, in this case the lightest ones.

“Put those back and get the ones two sets up.” Tyr says and Loki sighs as he returns the set he is holding and grabs the one that Tyr said to. Loki goes through the curls and shoulder rolls he has been trained to do to work his muscles into hardened shape. After an hour of this, Tyr dismisses him. Loki’s whole body aches and he looks like he went for a swim fully dressed. The whole time he had thought of Lady Phoenix. She would’ve made a game of the weight training like she did when he and Thor were little. She used to challenge them against each other in a friendly competition and it worked… they’d push each other to carry more, to lift more, to go the extra league… and though they’d exchange biting comments, they’d smile and laugh the whole time.

Tyr’s training methods are decidedly NOT fun. They are painful and have left Loki with a bitterness towards his uncle as the years have marched on. Loki pants from the exertion in this grueling punishment… for what? Causing Thor to show his ass, literally. Fine then… he’ll take this if it means his body will grower stronger and he can match Thor in physical strength. The thought of that makes Loki smile as he walks slowly through the palace. If he manages to get as strong as Thor, plus have his magic which Thor lacks… then Loki could prove himself a worthy Prince of Asgard… perhaps more worthy than Thor.

Soon the youngest Prince finds himself alone in his chambers and he heads immediately for his lavatory, peeling his armor off as he goes not caring where it falls for the servants will pick the discarded garments up as he bathes. Loki peels the drenched green tunic off of his body. He catches a glimpse of his toned yet slim form in one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors on the wall and frowns at his slightness. He flexes his arms though they ache and watches with some delight at the bulge of hard muscles that tightens up just under his smooth pale skin.

 _‘They’ll get bigger. I’ll grow stronger. All in due time.’_ Loki thinks as he finishes undressing and waves a hand at his large pool of a tub, the water starts to steam and he slips in, moaning as the heat melts the surface tension away then soaks in deeper. He opens a lid of a hidden cache next to his sunken tub and pulls out the soaps, both liquid and solid, that he uses to cleanse his hair and body. He scrubs away the dust and sweat and by the time he gets out of the bath, he feels a thousand times better than before.

Loki then walks out of his lavatory nude using his towel to dry his hair more thoroughly. His mind is on the lovely Lady Phoenix. He sighs knowing that she left Asgard for Realms beyond not long after his twelfth name-day and appearing only to visit both him and Thor on their name-days though only briefly. He has missed her terribly and as these past few years have come and gone… his thoughts towards her have taken a more interesting turn. He recalls her beautiful face and striking eyes now as well as her voice and words. Such thoughts have kept the young Prince awake many a night with a yearning he can’t shake as he lies there… but she isn’t here for him to talk to or explore such feelings with.

So Loki sighs as he enters his bed chamber then becomes very aware of the chambermaid picking up his clothes. She is young looking with bright golden hair and a more slender frame than Lady Phoenix’s curves. The maid’s thin dress hugs her closely and the skirt shifts in the cool breeze that blows in from the open doors that lead out to the balconies on either side of his bed chamber to bring relief from the relentless heat of Asgard’s golden summer.

Loki quickly lowers his towel and darts back up the short stairs to his little hallway between the other rooms of his chambers. She didn’t see him and he is thankful… but how he wishes it was Lady Phoenix standing there instead. The thought races through his mind and thrills him as he bites at his lower lip. He grows frustrated at wanting and waiting… and why should he wait? These are his chambers after all! A thought occurs to him then… _‘I could… I could see what it’s like to touch a woman in the way Fandral has so vigorously boasted about.’_ He then steels his nerves as he decides to go through with this. He clenches the towel in his fist and strolls into _his_ bed chamber with all the command and dignity of a Prince of Asgard though he is stark naked.

“My Prince.” The chambermaid says as she notices him and gives a little start at his sudden appearance. Her cheeks flush as her eyes wander over his unclad form. She then hurriedly turns to leave…

“Stay.” Loki tells her. If he’s going to do this… then he’ll do it his way.

“But, my Prince… you are… are indecent.” She starts and wavers, losing her voice immediately. His lips curl into a smirk and he presses his advantage.

“Is that a crime?” He asks her casually, almost off-handedly… then he gives her a look. His eyes roam down then up her body slowly. “You know what is a crime?” He then asks with a wicked grin as his head is held high, awaiting her answer… but she just looks at him momentarily confused. “Disobeying a member of the Royal Family.” He then supplies breaking the short silence that has fallen between them.

“My Prince, I have done no wrong. Offered no offence. I-I’m just… just doing… my duty.” She then says worriedly and the slight look of panic fills her eyes. Loki can’t deny that he is enjoying this little game.

“No offence? But you have stolen from me.” He starts and her eyes widen in shock, pleading with him silently not to accuse her as well as revealing the depth of her innocence to him. “Your eyes held me in such a manner that you thought something… desired something impossible!” His voice is a touch harsher than he intends it to be, but his frustrations are starting to come out. “Now, maid… undress… slowly… and return the favor so that I may look upon you.”

She nods her head slowly and slips out of her simple blue-grey dress in compliance. Her face blushing all the redder from embarrassment as the light dress slips easily from her shoulders and flutters to the floor. She crosses her arms to hide her small breasts. Her body is lithe, very slender… too slender for Loki’s tastes, but she’ll have to do.

“Don’t hide yourself from a Prince of Asgard.” Loki tells her as he approaches and slowly pulls her arms down to rest at her side. “See. Nothing to be ashamed of.” He lies though she can’t tell. Her face is lovely and her skin is soft and warm to the touch… but she lacks so much in his opinion.

“Is my Prince done?” The maid asks uncertain.

“Not quite.” Loki says and his left hand goes to her long pale blonde hair. He grabs it and pulls back hard. A moan of pain escapes her lips and he covers her mouth with a kiss. Her lips are full, soft… but they are not the lips he so desires. He closes his eyes and thinks of Lady Phoenix, it helps somewhat… enough to get him aroused to finish the task at hand. His kiss is awkward but passion-driven. She responds in kind as a moan escapes her lips into his mouth. That sets Loki off in a way like never before. _‘Oh, how I’d rather be kissing Lady Phoenix and filling her with…’_ He thinks then breaks the thought and the kiss suddenly.

“On the bed. Now.” He commands as his eyes are still closed. His breathing is heavy, eager for the race to come. She complies slowly… with trepidation, but she lays down on the edge of the huge circular bed none the less… just where Loki wants her… or rather Lady Phoenix.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Loki inquires curiously as he walks to the bed. She doesn’t move, she just lays there with a shiny look in her chartreuse eyes as they moisten.

“No, my Prince. You-you will be my first.” She says in a near whisper.

 _‘Good. She wouldn’t be able to compare my first attempt with another.’_ Loki thinks as he smirks darkly.

“A conquest then…” Loki says with a wicked grin and suddenly this has become more entertaining. He doesn’t need to look down to know he is aroused though not quite at ‘full stature’ just yet so he closes his eyes and leans down to kiss this maid again… memories of Lady Phoenix pinning him to the stone of the sparring squares fill Loki’s mind. The sight of the swell of her breasts and her ample cleavage as she leans over him quickens his pulse further still.

His right hand finds its destination between the maid’s thighs which part eagerly at the touch. He has never really touched a woman before in such a manner so he just explores the folds of her lips, inner as well as outer. His long fingers glide over a small bump and her body jolts under him. Loki quickly retraces his steps and breaks the kiss to look down so as to find this magical button once more. His thumb finds it this time and he swirls the tip around the bundle of sensitive flesh. She moans and shivers. _‘Curious. I wonder…’_

He slowly slides a long probing middle finger into the hole below this wondrous button. She is wet, tight, and she moans as he keeps his thumb tapping her ‘button’. Loki watches her shiver and wiggle below him… _‘All because of my touch… MY touch! How enticing!’_ Loki thinks and grins. How he’d love to see Lady Phoenix’s face contort in the throws of pleasure just as the maid’s is currently. Now he is fully erect… and his member twitches in anticipation of what is to come next. Loki takes great pride in his manhood. It’s quite long and thick… and one thing he knows for a fact that he has that’s better than what Thor’s got. He knows because they’ve bathed together since childhood and sometimes still do after sparring. Nothing dubious of course, but Loki loves to needle Thor about how he has a ‘longer spear’ than his older brother.

Loki then wonders if she’ll be able to accommodate him, being a virgin and all? _‘No matter… It’s my desires that need fulfillment! What care I for a lowly chambermaid? She should be grateful that her first is a Prince of Asgard!’_ He thinks callously as he works her quim with three fingers now. She becomes quite wet and slick. Her moans betray the pain she feels mixed in the pleasure of this act. Her body eases as he keeps tapping her button and she relaxes further… _‘Now is the time to strike!’_ He thinks as he widens her legs and positions himself better whilst keeping his thumb on her button.

“YesyespleasemyPrinceplease.” She whispers pleadingly almost breathlessly as Loki swirls his thumb faster and faster. He smiles wickedly as he slowly rubs the tip of his manhood upon her wet opening. She goes quiet, biting at her lower lip, but her legs spread slightly wider and he leans further forward. The head of his cock slides past her lips and into the deep slick wetness between her legs. She moans and cries out a small whimper of pain as Loki slowly slides further inside of her heated core. He encounters some resistance in how tight she is but he swirls his thumb some more and she relaxes. _‘She’s so tight!’_ Loki thinks as he savors the sensations.

Finally, he grips her hips and pulls her down as he thrusts forward and sheathes himself completely within her hard. She cries out, louder than before, and he slowly pulls out until only the tip is still inside of her. He looks down in awe at the bloody sheen on his cock… _‘My sword has thrust deep and been removed reddened.’_ He thinks poetically as he feels a surge of excitement and eagerness take hold and then suddenly he doesn’t care if she is in pain… the tightness of her is marvelously exquisite!

Loki thrusts in and out of her again and again, at a quicker pace. His hands flow up her slender body to grab the small buds of her breasts. For the first time he really looks at her and notices how young she truly is. She looks to be no more than in her early to mid adolescence, but she could be older since Asgardians age far more slowly once they reach sexual maturity. Her eyes look at him with a mix of desire, pain, shame, and innocence lost.

 _‘I don’t care! I just want her to take it and I just want to enjoy it!’_ Loki thinks coldly as he fucks hard into her. He throws all restraint out and hammers into her harder, faster! Her moans of pleasure mingled with pain heightens his own ecstasy and Loki can feel himself start to build to the crescendo that will soon be upon them both. Her body tightens ever more around his fleshy sword. He has a brief moment of considering pulling out and finishing on her flat stomach but her legs wrap around his slim waist as she answers that dilemma for him. Loki smiles wickedly… _‘I really would prefer finishing inside of her anyways. No… I’d prefer to finish inside of Lady Phoenix instead.’_ and with that thought…

“Ahh! Phoenix.” Loki blurts out through clenched teeth as his head is thrown back and he lets the euphoric wave take him. He thrusts more erratically now and the maid below him whimpers and moans in ecstasy as he spills his thick seed as deeply inside of her as he can get. Loki looks down at the sight of himself buried to the hilt within this young maid. The blood of her broken maidenshead is now all over her thighs and his, as well as his cover and sheets on his bed.

 _‘I need another bath.’_ Loki thinks when his brain starts working again.

“Get yourself cleaned up and get out.” Loki says coolly as he pulls out of her. More of her blood mixed with his seed flows from her. “Take these soiled sheets as well.” The Prince commands then walks towards his lavatory again. Not caring how she feels or whether she replies to the command… he goes. His legs are still weak from the earlier workout as well as from the intensity of the release but he does his damnedest to mask it… to look as though Prince Loki has done this a thousand times before and she is just the latest maid to be trounced by him.

“Oh, one last thing.” Loki says turning before leaving his bed chamber. The maid is still lying on the bed and is visibly shaking as she regards him with her large sad almost accusing eyes. “The next time you enter my chambers and I am here, be ready for another go with me.” He flashes a wicked grin and her breath catches as she nods in reply. _‘She will serve better than my hand in sating my desires.’_ Loki thinks coolly.

Loki quickly cleans himself of her maiden’s blood by slipping into the bath once more, gingerly washing his sensitive member in the now fresh cool water. It rejuvenates him, even excites him better than the hot water had earlier… He finds this curious, but then a lot of things about himself are curious to Loki. He quickly steps out of the cool water and dries off as he walks back into his bed chamber. The maid has bundled everything into the thick comforter and is getting ready to hoist it over her shoulder.

“Take this as well.” Loki says coldly as he tosses the damp towel at her and the girl catches it. She leaves the bundle on the floor and quickly moves past him towards his lavatory to gather up the rest of his soiled clothing. Her strides are wobbly at best as she goes. Loki acts detached, which he partially is, as he moves to his receiving area. He snatches a decanter of his favorite drink… the sweetest honey wine produced on Asgard… a vintage made by the Librarian, Kvasir, himself… Poet’s Mead some call it. His wife, Idunn, is a bee keeper and has a large orchard just beyond the city limits which she tends. They make a wonderfully marvelous hard cider as well from Asgard’s golden apples… Loki’s second favorite drink in the Realm Eternal. He pours himself a generous amount of the golden mead into a crystal chalice and savors its sweet taste as he gulps down half the glass immediately. He feels the slight burn trickle down his throat which soon extends to his limbs… and it is pure Valhalla.

“Your bedding has been changed, my Prince.” The maid says with a bow of her head and chances a look at him. Loki nods his head in acknowledgement.

“Hold.” Loki then says and the maid stops and looks at him once more. “What is your name?” Loki asks half curious.

“Kelda, my Prince.” She answers and Loki dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Kelda then leaves on wobbly legs.

 _‘She’s pretty… and delicate… but she is not Lady-’_ Loki thinks and stops himself as his thoughts turn yet again to Phoenix. He sighs and wishes the woman he has known as mentor and friend would return… _‘There’s more I wish to know of you, fair Lady Phoenix.’_

He drains his chalice quickly and then heads to his bed chamber. His body aches in more ways than one. The sweet mead dulls one pain only to bring the other into sharper focus. _‘Fool! Catch hold of yourself.’_ Loki curses in his mind. He summons his fine princely garb of a green silk tunic, a breast plate of green scales and gold edging, black cloth trousers, and soft supple black leather chaps with golden armor pieces set down the sides to the knees. They are open in front as well as the back but weave into full leggings below the knees.

He puts small clothes on first then his trousers and chaps. He tucks his tunic into the pants before buckling both them and the chaps tight around his slim waist. He dons his breastplate and slips his black leather fingerless gloves on, slipping them over the loose sleeves of his tunic before buckling those firmly into place. He slips his well worn knee-high black boots over the woven leather legs of his chaps and buckles them firmly into place then snaps his gold vambraces and greaves on. He buckles a black belt around his waist that has a golden belt buckle with his symbol, his horns, and a single triangular emerald set in it. He combs his raven tresses which are lengthy in the bangs and short in the back, making sure to gel it with a scented ointment from Alfheim which accents his natural subtle musk perfectly. Not a strand is out of place as he slicks his hair back.

Loki is so thankful that he and Thor stopped sharing the Nursery Chambers upon Thor’s fourteenth name-day. It was hard at first being alone… but then the peace of not being teased about the time or care Loki took to fix his hair was more pleasant than the loss of his brother’s presence. Womanly, Thor would always say of such acts to Loki as he stood before his vanity mirror and combed his dark hair for several minutes. Loki slams his comb down on the small table against the wall at the thought of his brother’s stinging jape from so long ago. Loki is most assuredly NOT a woman! Though his sexual urges may run to darker, more secret, desires than is seen as ‘proper’ for most men in Asgard at times… he still prefers women more.

The youngest Prince is soon walking confidently down the halls though his body still aches dully from Tyr’s punishment. He knows he’ll just have to get used to it as the days progress from now on. He soon huffs out a groan as he spots Thor’s two closest friends… Volstagg Tyrson, their voluminous cousin who is actually more than a century older than the two Princes and Tyr’s youngest son, and Fandral Leifson, the Dashing they call him… grandson to a Light Elf Princeling Ward of King Buri who married into Asgardian nobility millennia ago… and he has been a charmer with the ladies since he was small though he has learned only within the last ten years of his so far half century long life about the other things men can do with the ladies besides talk to them sweetly. He has been filling the ears of both Princes as of late with tales of his ‘sweet conquests’ and Loki has to admit some of what the dashing Fandral says would be very pleasant to do in the company of Lady Phoenix rather than a slender wisp of a serving girl.

 _‘I must stop thinking of her! She is my Mentor, dearest friend, and nothing more!’_ Loki thinks to himself in order to lay such desires for her away and his face is painted with a scowl as he tries yet again to push such thoughts from his mind.

“And what pray tell has Asgard’s Second Son in such a sour mood?” Volstagg asks as he spots Loki before the younger Prince can slip away into the shadows to escape these two at this time.

“Nothing, Good Volstagg that seeing the Light Elves can’t lighten.” Loki says and lets a half fake smile curl his lips… for the Elves are fair to look upon indeed.

“Looking to dally with a fair Elven maid then?” Fandral says with a wide grin and gleam in his eyes. Loki rolls his own then shrugs.

“I suppose you’ve figured it out then and my secrets are exposed by Fandral the Revealer… though you do enough of that with the maidens or so you boast.” Loki jests. Volstagg laughs heartily at the new nickname Loki has pegged Fandral with.

“The Revealer… I like that.” Fandral says as his fingers curl the ends of his mustache. “Have you seen Thor lately?” Fandral then asks Loki.

“No… he spends more time with you two than he does me these days.” Loki says and feigns boredom to hide his irritation at the mention of Thor. Since leaving the Nursery Chambers, a chasm it seems, has widened betwixt the two brothers… especially with Tyr taking Thor under his wing whilst chiding Loki at every training session out in the sparring squares. It has been like that since Lady Phoenix left…

“Nevermind… there he is. Thor!” Fandral says and waves Thor to them. The Golden Prince approaches and scowls at Loki before offering a warm smile to his two closest friends. “What in the Nine Realms could’ve kept you?” Fandral then asks curious as to why Thor is late. Thor beams even wider at the question and his cheeks flush Loki notices.

“I had… other matters… to attend to.” Thor says and stumbles along his words as he tries to avoid specifics.

“You bedded a woman?” Loki says coolly and watches Thor’s reaction. The blonde young man shifts his weight from one foot to the other then can’t help but beam widely as his eyes look about all of them.

“Aye. ‘Twas a chambermaid.” Thor says in a hushed voice.

“Tis excellent news to hear!” Fandral exclaims in a near shout then claps a gloved hand to Thor’s shoulder as the blonde Prince of Asgard grins like a fool.

“Today I now stand before you all as a man.” Thor then says as he beams at his friends. Loki rolls his eyes. He did such and wasn’t late… even taking his time in his grooming… though a small smirk curls his lips thinking himself to bed his serving girl before Thor had his.

“This is truly cause for celebration!” Volstagg declares with a grin.

“Voluminous Volstagg… you look for any reason to stuff your face with food and drown yourself in drink.” Fandral then says with a hearty chuckle which Thor shares and to Loki’s displeasure… he, too, chuckles at the jape.

“Such words spoken against my person-” Volstagg starts but Thor quiets him with a gesture.

“Friends…” Thor says warmly then adds coolly, “Brother. Let us enter the Feasting Hall and greet our honored Elven guests.” And so the four enter the Feasting Hall which is filled full already with Asgard’s Nobility, Heroes, and servants. King Odin sits at the head of the raised long table in the middle of the room with Frigga at his left and the Elves at his right, the highest ranking one in the place of honor of course. Loki darts quickly away from the three and sits immediately to his mother’s left.

“There’s my sweet boy.” Frigga says as he sits and Loki smiles genuinely at her.

“I hear you are still up to childish mischief-making, Loki.” Odin says as he acknowledges Loki’s presence. The single blue eye glares hard at the youngest Prince and Loki can’t help but feel a sting at the tone. Disappointment. Odin it seems as of late has expressed as much to his youngest son though not in direct words, but rather through that tone of voice and hard gaze. Loki says nothing. No boast as he would as a child, no excuse or explanation as to why he did it as he got older… just silence now. Tyr’s punishment will be hard enough to bear and he doesn’t need to add to it with words from his father as well. Loki then looks to the Light Elves sitting across from him.

There are six, three males and three females. They are paired off to the point that they match in coloring not just of clothes but of hair and eye. Loki is snared by their stunning beauty as well. He would describe them all, even the males intriguingly enough, as beautiful. The first pair is a male at Odin’s right and his female. They both have long pale blonde hair that shimmers golden in the torch light and magical golden lights that illuminate the Feasting Hall. Their eyes are a deep azure blue and their golden skin looks all the more tanned contrasted with their hair and white clothing which is accented with gold. It is loose fitting to expose the lean toned chest of the male though he wears a tight golden shirt on underneath and the clothing accentuates the curves of his mate. From their coloring, Loki deduces they are of the Main Ruling Branch of Alfheim’s largest Royal Family… Sun Elves they are called and descended from the Line of Vilaeran.

The next pair have hair as black as Loki’s and silver eyes. They are dressed in a similar style to the Sun Elves… albeit more conservative, showing little to no skin… only their clothing is in silver with midnight blue as their colors. They are of the second Ruling Branch and are known as Moon Elves. The third pair have fiery red hair that is curly and styled in tight ringlets adorned with gold and gems. Their bright amber-hued eyes survey the feast and hold a light of curiosity within. Their skin is a deep golden bronze that makes their fiery hair and bright eyes stand out.

The clothing they wear is a lot more… sparse. A sash around the female’s chest is all that covers her full breasts and a skirt hanging from a golden belt covers the front and back of her hips for modesty’s sake and the male wears only loose trousers and an open vest. They leave nothing for the imagination and Loki eyes them… the female more so and her eyes look back at him with interest as well. These are Summer Elves and they are of the third and weakest Ruling Branch of Elven Nobility.

Loki can’t help but look at each one of them in turn with more than a fair amount of interest. Never has he seen such beautiful beings… _‘Fool! There is only one other in all the Realms who could outshine these fair things.’_ Loki thinks as his thoughts turn inevitably back to Lady Phoenix. He distracts himself by wondering if Fandral is going to try to seduce one of these females. Hel! He’s tempted to himself! Thor sits down then and his friends follow suit to his left.

“You are in my place, Brother.” Thor grumbles in a near whisper as he leans over to speak in Loki’s ear.

“This is the gratitude I receive for letting you sit beside your dearest friends? For shame, Brother.” Loki retorts smoothly as he keeps his voice low and hides his mouth behind his left hand as he rests that elbow on the table.

“Manners, Loki.” Frigga admonishes gently as she flicks her left wrist and smacks his arm with her golden napkin. Loki drops his left arm and Odin clears his throat. Thor turns his gaze to their father then.

“If I may… Prince Freyr and noble Light Elves, these are my sons, Loki and Thor.” Odin says as he gestures to the left side of the long table. “Sons… these are Lord Freyr Vilaeryn, the Bright, Son of King Eldorith and Crowned Prince of Alfheim… his wife, Princess Freyja Vilaeryn… and the head nobles of the Minor Branches of the Light Elf Royal Family… Lord Elwynd Nenyaella of the Silver Crescent and his wife, Seluna NightShade… Lord Calimyr Naryael of Summerhome and his wife, Elyssa Emberbryte.” Odin introduces the Light Elf nobles to his sons.

“Welcome to Asgard, fair and noble Light Elves.” Thor says in his booming way as he smiles warmly at them then he raises his tankard and drinks. His eyes widen and he looks at the mug in his hand because of the taste of the wine held within.

“We brought the sweetest red wine in our Realm for the Royals of Asgard to enjoy.” Prince Freyr says smoothly as he smiles merrily at Thor who quickly drains his tankard. Loki looks at his own mug curiously and samples the Elven wine. It is almost as sweet as the Poet’s Mead… maybe more so, if Loki was to be honest with himself. Soon the youngest Prince of Asgard drains his mug as well.

“A delightful vintage.” Loki then says. “Though have you tried the Poet’s Mead, Elven Prince?” Freyr’s attention then turns to Loki and the Elf studies the youngest Prince with interest. Loki finds this curious.

“Sadly, I have not had that pleasure as of yet.” Freyr says. A glint enters Loki’s eyes at this.

“Perhaps later on… I’ll have some brought to your chambers so that you might enjoy it all to yourself… least the other warriors catch sight of what you have and drain it away before you can fully appreciate the pleasure of it.” Loki then says friendly enough. Freyr nods his head and smiles brightly.

“You should bring it yourself and we shall discuss the furthering of the alliance betwixt our two Realms and delight in stories of adventures past.” The Elven Prince then says.

“I shall bring it then… after you have had your fill of the feast that is.” Loki says as he reaches for the wide variety of foods spread out down the table between them. He is starving. He grabs a breast of a pheasant, spoons some steamed greens upon his plate of gold, and then selects some cheese cubes and grapes.

“Wonderfully thoughtful of you, my sweet boy. Offering friendship to our allies. There needs to be more closer diplomatic dealings between the Realms if the peace is to be maintained.” Frigga says warmly to Loki though her words are intended for Odin’s ears. The King of Asgard does not miss them.

“Some Realms we keep in contact with… others we merely watch. It is best if the other Realms govern themselves.” Odin says firmly though he acts impassive.

“Sometimes those other Realms need reminding that they are being watched.” Loki says after he sips at his refilled mug. Odin gives a stern look to his second son. Loki doesn’t miss it and it hurts to think his father believes his words are unwise, but he hides it all with a cavalier demeanor as he continues to eat.

 

The feast wears on and Loki eats and drinks his fill. Just before he thinks of pushing away from the table to leave, Prince Freyr and his wife Princess Freyja thank the King and Queen for the marvelous feast then excuse themselves. Freyr gives a glance and coy smile to Loki. The youngest Asgardian Prince finds it curious and a touch intriguing. He supposes it is time to get the Poet’s Mead.

“I’m stuffed beyond all measure.” Loki half lies as he gives a huff and pushes away from the high table. “I think I shall retire for the evening after I take a bottle of Poet’s Mead to Prince Freyr to enjoy.” Loki then says as he stands.

“Be good to the Elves, Loki.” Frigga says as she catches her son’s hand.

“I promise nothing, Mother… but I won’t jeopardize the alliance.” Loki reassures her and she releases him. He walks off back to his chambers. He is tired and still a little achy but the Elven wine has reinvigorated him and he can’t help but smile as he enters his chambers and heads to his cache of liquor. He retrieves an unopened bottle of the Poet’s Mead then heads to the Guest Wing of the huge palace. The pair of Einherjar guards outside the entrance of the Light Elves chambers stand at attention at the approach of Asgard’s Second Son. They tap their spears and the doors open of their own accord. Loki enters but does not see anyone in the spacious receiving room.

The doors close behind him and he walks across the wide marble floor past the central fire pit with circular couches arranged around it. Wide sashes of white and gold hang from the ceiling and sway in the breeze from the open doors that lead outside. Loki hears giggles and hushed whispers so he follows the sounds to their source. His mischievous nature kicks in and he uses a concealing spell he learned from an old spellbook in the Restricted area of the Magic section in the palace’s vast library. It is the Shadow Cloak spell and as long as the caster stays in the shadows they cannot be seen or heard by anyone else. The hand signs and finger waggles are complex but Loki’s talent for magic is such that this spell is child’s play for him.

He slips into the shadows and vanishes then slinks his way until the voices become clearer… they are moans, but not of pain. Rather more like something Loki experienced earlier. He chances to dart around a corner and slips outside onto the terraced balcony. Out under the light of Asgard’s waxing twin moons is a sight Loki has never seen before…

Painted in silver moonlight and the blues of night are three of the Elven Nobles in a state of copulation that Loki had never imagined in his seventeen years of life… and he has imagined much over the last six years. Princess Freyia is lying down on a pillowed couch as her husband, Prince Freyr, trusts into her while the redheaded Elf, Lord Calimyr, thrusts into him setting the pace. Loki wants to look away as he feels his cheeks flush… but he can’t. He’s too captivated by the sight of the gorgeous bodies fitting together and moving in rippling unison… and the moans of pleasure are the sweetest song Loki has ever heard. He can feel a steady heat rising low in his groin as his trousers become tight. The youngest Prince of Asgard starts rubbing the front of his pants with his right hand as he clenches the bottle’s neck with the other.

“What are you doing here, Spy?” A female voice whispers into Loki’s ear as he is surprised from behind and he feels the prick of a blade upon his throat. His Shadow Cloak spell falls immediately.

“I’m no spy.” Loki squeaks out nervously. The blade is removed and he is spun around then his back is forced against a pillar. The blade returns and Loki sees that it is the redheaded female Elf named Elyssa Emberbryte. Her amber eyes blaze bright in the shadows and Loki is held captive by her beauty. She eyes him closely.

“What’s this?” She asks curiously though still firmly as she looks at the bottle in Loki’s hand.

“Poet’s Mead… for Prince Freyr. He wished for me to bring it personally… so here I am.” Loki says and smiles. He is so grateful to be wearing black trousers so that his erection won’t be noticed, but then Elyssa moves in and grabs at his groin. It skirts that edge between pleasure and pain and Loki moans though he tries to hold it in. She smiles brightly in the shadows and it seems as dangerous as it is seductive.

“I see you like the show the Prince is putting on.” Elyssa says silkily as her hand rubs his groin through the clothing.

“More like you can feel it.” Loki quips with a smirk and instinctively starts to rock his hips. She purrs then grins as her full red lips barely brush his own.

“I am a sorceress of great renown on my Realm… but I didn’t need magic to see you hiding in the shadows like a thief. Elf eyes are sharper than any other Races’… and I’ve seen how you look at the Prince and Princess… how you look at me.” Her voice slips lower into a sultry whisper and then they touch Loki’s. The blade slips away from his throat and his free hand goes to her fiery hair. Her mouth opens and Loki follows suit on instinct then her tongue is in his mouth and he tries to keep up in the alternating of licking and sucking. He moans into the kiss as her hand finds its way through the buckles of his pants and then into his clothing to grip his hardness and stroke him.

“By the Nine.” Loki mutters as she breaks away and he catches his breath. She kisses her way down his neck then runs her nails hard over his green scaled breastplate. Loki looks down and watches her curiously as she pulls his trousers down but leaves his chaps in place. Before he can ask what she is doing… she does it.

“Valhalla’s doors open now.” Loki moans out as her tongue swirls around the tip of his erect member and then she draws it into her mouth. Loki leans back against the pillar and rests his head upon the cool metal as she suckles upon him vigorously. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He strokes her fiery hair with his fingers as he ever so slightly thrusts to meet her downward approach. Just when he thinks he is about to explode with ecstasy, she stops and stands before him again. He whines in protest but her lips cover his mouth hungrily.

“Take me now.” She says after pulling away. Loki sets the bottle on the ground then pulls her in for a heated kiss. He backs her up to the wall then lifts her. Her legs widen for him as he holds her up and she pulls her sash up from her front. No small clothes, just a wet waiting quim. Loki angles himself and when he feels the head of his cock find her entrance, he slides her down and impales her upon himself. She moans loud and exquisite. Loki nips and licks at her neck as he thrusts hard into her. His tongue curls up the outside of her pointed ears and then he suckles on the bottom of the lobe. He then feels someone step up behind him and he slows to look over his left shoulder.

“I see you are enjoying yourself thoroughly, Loki Odinson.” Prince Freyr says smoothly as he places his hand on Loki’s neck and strokes the Prince of Asgard softly. “Oh, please don’t stop on my account. Finish. Calimyr, Elyssa, Freyja, and I have been talking about you since we arrived earlier today and caught the briefest glimpse of you.” Loki slowly starts moving again. It takes him a moment but the drink and flashes of memories training with Lady Phoenix fill his mind and he starts to thrust again in earnest.

“Yes. You were so majestic looking as you sparred against… ahh…” Elyssa says or tries to but soon Loki’s fast hard pace is back and the Elf has no time for words, only cries of pleasure.

“Elyssa speaks true… you are a stunning sight to behold.” Prince Freyr says into Loki’s ear and starts to suckle upon the lobe then the neck. A hand gropes Loki’s exposed backside and a bite marks his shoulder. Loki thinks of Lady Phoenix touching him and biting him… taking everything he’s got into her center… then he moans loud and releases a torrent of his passion as his whole body and Elyssa’s shake in unison. Loki struggles to catch his breath as he holds the Elf female to the wall still sheathed inside of her.

“That was… exquisite. Considering you are… the second woman I’ve bedded.” Loki says through his panting.

“Today?” Elyssa asks just as breathlessly.

“Ever… and yes, today. I bedded my first before the feast.” Loki says as his breathing normalizes.

“Not bad for an Ellathamouri.” Elyssa says and Loki pulls out and steps back wobbly. Prince Freyr helps steady him with a firm grip on his shoulders. Loki knows the Elven language and that that word means ‘virgin’ or more literally ‘dawn-lover’ or ‘first-lover’.

“Undress and sit then let us talk and share this Poet’s Mead.” Prince Freyr says with a friendly smile. Loki doesn’t object and starts stripping off his armor. “Such worn boots for a Prince of Asgard to wear?” Freyr notes as Loki removes them. The youngest Prince smiles as he delights in the cool night breeze upon his glistening white skin which glows in the moonlight as he leans back upon a pillowed couch after removing his pants and chaps. Loki wears them because Lady Phoenix brought them as a name-day gift last year. He saw her only briefly at that time and then she was gone, so he has worn them everyday since then.

“They fit perfectly and until they start to fall apart, I’ll continue to wear them.” Loki says as he waves his hand and the bottle comes to him on a green mist. He then conjures enough goblets of glowing green energy so he and the four Elves can enjoy the mead.

“To Friendship.” Prince Freyr toasts and they all hold their glasses aloft then sample the mead. Calimyr and Elyssa drain their cups and start to kiss on a pillowed couch near by. Soon Calimyr is kissing his way down his wife’s dark stomach to lick at her womanhood. Loki watches them with a mix of curiosity and intrigue.

“This Poet’s Mead is something special… like yourself, Loki Odinson.” Prince Freyr says as he sits beside Loki upon the couch and draws the youngest Prince’s eye. The Elf Prince leans back to support himself with an arm over Loki’s hips. Loki eyes the Elf closely and shifts slightly. “Does my proximity… unnerve you, Prince of Asgard?” Freyr then asks as he drains his glowing goblet. Loki sits up and pours the Elven Prince another glass full.

“Not at all.” Loki says with an easy smile and it is the truth for once. “Should it?” Freyr laughs at the question. A glint shimmers in the Elf’s eyes as he quickly drains this glass as well.

“I could teach you such skills in the sensual arts…” Freyr says with a more than friendly smile and releases his goblet which just floats in the air before him so he can trace his long fingers down Loki’s shining, toned torso. His eyes follow his hand. Loki drains his own glass.

“Of which the Light Elves are experts… or so I hear.” Loki says with a smile and there is a challenge in his voice that draws the Elven Prince’s eyes up to meet his own once more.

“You really do have a penchant for mischief-making for I feel very enticed to enact some mischief in the sensual arts with you, Prince Loki.” Freyr says.

“I’m always up for mischief-making.” Loki says with a grin and suddenly the Elven Prince moves forward pressing his lips to Loki’s. They both taste of the mead and Loki finds himself enjoying the sensuous kissing style of the Elves. Loki falls back upon the couch as Freyr’s hands then flow over his firm body. One is suddenly around Loki’s quickly swelling member… moving and twisting slowly dragging a few strangled moans from the Asgardian Prince’s parted rosy lips.

“I’ve never been with another male before.” Loki says as he lightly pushes Freyr away. The Elven Prince smiles down at the Asgardian Prince.

“You and your brother, Thor, never explored one another?” Freyr inquires. Loki is perplexed by this question.

“No.” He answers quickly. “I may have admired his form a time or two, but I’ve never desired him. Ever.” Loki then adds. It’s a half truth. The youngest Prince has fancied the idea of taking another man or even being taken but it is always Lady Phoenix he finds himself thinking of the most in order to find his release.

“Then satisfy the curiosity, Prince Loki.” Freyr says as he kisses his way down the shining pale form. Loki leans his head back as the Elven Prince begins to lick at his swollen shaft languidly. Then Loki can feel himself being drawn into wet warmth and he moans out in pleasure as Freyr takes his time. The suction increases, speeds up, and before too long Loki is cuming with a loud moan.

“By the Nine!” He says and looks down his body as the Elven Prince swallows and licks his lips then offers up a lazy smile to the Asgardian Prince as their eyes meet.

“Now that is the finest drink in all of Asgard… the Seed of a Prince.” Freyr says with a grin.

“I wish a taste, Brother.” Freyja says as she saunters over and kisses Freyr deeply. Loki is confused.

“Brother? But are you not husband and wife?” Loki asks curiously of the pair.

“Freyr and I are siblings though born of different mothers we share the same father.” The Elven Princess says as though this is nothing new or uncommon.

“It is the custom of the Main Branch to maintain purity so every other generation the oldest male weds the sister of his choosing.” Freyr says as he looks at Loki.

“And you choose me out of our six other sisters.” Freyja giggles as they look at one another and kiss.

“I only ever had eyes for you since you turned from a silly little girl into the fairest Elf maid I had ever laid eyes upon.” Freyr says and Loki feels like he is intruding for a moment. Freyja seems to sense this as she turns her full attention back to Loki.

“My loving brother fancies you… and so do I, Prince Loki. We wish you to join us in our bed as our Paramour.” Freyja says and runs her slender hands over Loki’s chest and shoulders. Her full sweet lips meet his and they kiss deeply. Loki lays down upon the couch and lets the Elven Princess devour his mouth. He feels Freyr move up between his legs and push them out so the Elven Prince can rest between them.

Loki is basking in this deep passionate kiss with Freyja when suddenly he feels something tease at his puckered anus. Before Loki can break the kiss and inquire… a single finger slips in and Loki moans in surprise at the intrusion. He opens his eyes and watches Freyja straddle his lower torso and lean forward on her knees. Her mouth is on his neck then and Loki moans as he delights in the pleasure.

“Allow me to show you another height of ecstasy, Prince Loki.” Freyr says sultry and his voice drips with seduction and lust. A second finger invades and Loki moans as he feels the mix of all the drink and pleasure swirling around inside of him. He relaxes quickly to gentle strokes and probing. Soon Asgard’s Second Son feels the Elven Prince’s cock upon his entrance. Freyr pushes in slowly and he is still slick from his sister so he glides in smoothly. Loki moans and it is a mix of slight pain at being stretched out and pleasure at being filled in a way he has never been… and his cock awakens yet again. Freyja is quick to stroke it and Loki moans into her mouth.

“You are exquisitely tight, Loki.” Freyr says with an edge of strain in his tone as they both moan with each thrust.

“More.” Loki hisses out and Freyja complies as she leans back and sinks down upon his shaft. Freyr then picks up speed. Loki’s eyes close and as the hard thrusts pound into him and Freyja slams down in rhythm to her brother’s thrusts. The pleasure of being fucked while fucking is beyond compare and Loki can see stars explode behind his eyelids as a bundle of nerves is stimulated deep inside that he never knew was there! “Yes! Harder.” Loki moans out and grits his teeth as he clenches around Freyr and Freyja moans out as she in turn tightens around him. The Elven Prince moans raggedly as he fucks harder and harder into the Asgardian Prince who moans out his own pleasure like some wanton whore. Freyr cries out as he spills his seed hard inside of Loki who curls up to meet the Elf’s grueling thrusts as Freyja slams hard down upon his own cock.

“By my horns!” Loki cries out as his own swollen cock erupts to fill the Elven Princess with his seed. Freyr stops still buried inside Loki’s tight ass and Freyja sits fully upon Loki’s cock.

“You are a natural.” Freyr comments as soon as his breathing normalizes and he rubs Loki’s thighs. Loki chuckles. “And you, my loving wife… were perfect.” Freyr says as he kisses Freyja and fondles her breasts from behind. Loki watches them and finds he really enjoys the show.

“I could get used to this.” Loki then says lazily and smirks up at them as he just lays there watching the pair.


	2. Journey into Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up after an interesting night but soon fears punishment because of what the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, may have witnessed...
> 
> The Elves tell him a secret then invite the Second Prince to their Realm.
> 
> Odin is troubled by Loki's growing relationships with these Elf Royals and so sends Thor and company along to keep an eye on his youngest son. Loki isn't happy about this.
> 
> Alfheim is beautiful and beyond compare... but there is a darkness lurking just beneath the surface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a lesson in how to pronounce these Elvish words…  
> Ellathamouri (El-Lath-a-mor-ree) = Ellath translates to ‘first’, ‘dawn’, ‘beginning’, and is the number 1. Amour translates as ‘love’ and with the ‘i’ at the end implies male gender while an ‘a’ would imply female.  
> Lathlannadyr (Lath-lan-nah-deer) = Lathla is ‘Sun’ or ‘(Great) Light’. Nadyr is ‘High Seat’.  
> Lathlamar (Lath-la-mar) = ‘Sun Home’ or ‘Home of the Sun’.  
> Sindisylvanmar (Sin-di-Seal-van-mar) = Sindi is ‘second’, ‘behind’, and is the number 2. Sylvan is the Elf’s word for themselves like Human is for Mortals. Mar is ‘Home’.  
> Morgilsylvanmar (More-gill-Seal-van-mar) Morgil is ‘dark’, ‘darkness’, ‘unknowing’, ‘nothing’, ‘empty’ it represents the number 0… or in derogatory contexts ‘vile’, ‘evil’, ‘worthless’… the rest you know from the above :)
> 
> I hope this has been informative and I will do like wise with any future Elven words to come. As always I hope you enjoy the read and I welcome all reviews :)

Loki sleeps peacefully but then he feels overly warm and so stirs. His mouth is dry from drinking all that mead last night… and oh what a night it was indeed! As his mind floats up to consciousness, he becomes very aware that he isn’t alone in bed. A hard body is pressed up fully behind him and a softer figure is mold against in front… in fact he can feel his hand cupping a breast. His bright blue eyes snap open immediately and he sees the pale blonde hair of the Elven Princess, Freyja. He can smell a sweet, sharp berry scent in her hair and he smiles as his hand stirs upon her breast. He nuzzles her hair then and inhales more deeply of the delicious scent of her.

“The morning is in full swing, but I doubt we are the latest to rise this day.” Freyr says as he stirs behind Loki. Freyr then runs his hand along Freyia’s curves as she too stirs and purrs at the touches of both men. “She is so soft and sensuous…” Then the Elven Prince’s hand trails up Loki’s arm and along his side to his hip bones. “And you are smooth and hard… in more ways than one… perfect.” Freyr finishes as his hand dips to Loki’s groin which had stirred to wakefulness itself before he even opened his eyes. Loki moans low in his throat and Freyr nuzzles his neck as he strokes the youngest Prince of Asgard.

“I see you can’t keep your hands off our new Paramour for too long, Brother.” Freyja says as she turns her head and wiggles her lower body until Loki’s manhood is within her at Freyr’s guidance. She moans as Loki starts out with slow deep thrusts. His hand massaging her breast and his own moans join hers as Freyr nips and kisses at his neck from behind as his hand is on his sister’s hip.

“And you can’t keep him out of you for too long either, Sister.” Freyr says against Loki’s neck. “Let us reposition for I can’t bear to be outside of him any longer myself.” Freyr then adds and the three reposition upon the bed. Freyja on her hands and knees with Loki behind her, sheathed inside her quim, and Freyr lines up behind Loki as the Asgardian Prince is leaning over the Elven Princess to kiss her neck and lips as she turns to the side. Loki moans into Freyja’s mouth as he feels Freyr work him open then just as quickly the fingers are gone.

“And now I make love to you both.” Freyr says as he slides in slow at first then hard until his length is fully seated inside Loki. They all moan as Freyr takes up the pace and Loki meets it by moving back into Freyr’s thrusts and slamming forward into Freyja as Freyr rocks them forward. Even without any help from the bottle of mead they drained last night, this sensual act is pure ecstasy.

In what feels like forever and no time at all, Loki is crying out his pleasure and releasing hard inside of the Elven Princess as the Elven Prince follows suit. Loki moans and sucks on his lower lip at the sudden warmth filling him. Over the course of last night as they continued to drink the mead and pleasure each other, Loki discovered he really enjoyed being taken as well as he likes taking. It is deliciously satisfying and yet something he won’t openly admit to outside of doing the act of course. But this act of being taken while taking is the highest crescendo of pleasure to the Second Prince of Asgard.

“Thank you… both of you.” Loki says as he catches his breath still joined with the two Elves. “Last night and this morning have been some truly wondrous moments that I know I shall never forget.”

“We won’t forget either.” Freyr says as he ruts into Loki once more and the Asgardian Prince moans at the hardness that is swelling within him. Loki is pounded into hard and fast as he, too, finds his arousal renewed within Freyja. Their combined moans and grunts are heightened until both males moan loudly and spill once more. For a moment, Loki is truly thankful he isn’t a woman with all the seed that has been spilt within him… regardless though, if his father knew what he has done…

“The Gatekeeper!” Loki says with panic in his voice as he freezes. “If Heimdall, the All-seeing, tells my father what I’ve done… The All-Father will punish me.” Loki pulls away from the two and starts off the bed to hurriedly dress. Freyja snuggles with Freyr and they giggle at the sight of the Asgardian Prince running around trying to gather his discarded raiment in all haste.

“What is so funny? Because I fail to see the humor in this.” Loki says frustrated as he thrusts his black pants on then his chaps and well-worn boots.

“We have placed an enchantment over these chambers and the balcony so that no prying eyes can see into our private affairs.” Freyr says finally. Loki then freezes in place as he is tucking his tunic into his pants.

“Truly? No one can see in?” Loki asks curiously wishing to confirm this detail as he pauses while donning his breastplate.

“Not even the All-Father sitting upon his golden throne can pierce this spell.” Freyja says and smiles. “So come back to bed and let us continue our passion play.” She then adds and beckons the youngest Asgardian Prince back with seductive eyes and gestures. Loki eyes her eagerly. He wants to continue such pleasurable mischief as he has tasted with her and her brother… especially her. The Elven Princess is curvy but slightly less so than Lady Phoenix. It’s enough to distract him though from his thoughts awhile longer. Well, save one…

“Teach me this concealing spell and I shall couple with you both every time you come to Asgard.” Loki says brokering a deal.

“And every time you come to Alfheim.” Freyr says and smiles.

“Yes, indeed… then as well.” Loki says agreeing to the terms.

“Agreed.” Freyr says as he eyes Loki with lustful eyes.

“Agreed.” Freyja says as she regards Loki in like manner.

“Agreed.” Loki says… and smiles darkly for this gives him an advantage.

**_____________**

The day wears on and all in the palace seem to have slept in. Save for Odin, The All-Father. He sits upon his great golden throne, Hlidskialf, and can see his son Thor in his bed having a go at two very lovely courtiers. Odin cannot chide his son for doing what the King himself had done in his own youth but what vexes him the most now… is that he cannot see Loki. That means only one thing, his youngest son is cavorting with the Sun Elves for they alone have the power to hide themselves from the All-Father’s sight. He can see the Moon Elves slumbering in their bed, but the other four have hidden themselves in the Sun Elf chambers each night… Odin does not need to see to know what they do… for Odin knows the sensuousness of the Light Elves very well, having dallied with his fair share when he was a Prince of Asgard… but the Elves can be fickle and if you bore them in bed they will kick you out, if you scorn them… they can humiliate you. Odin knows both very well.

He also knows Loki’s penchant for mischief and if his youngest son does anything to humiliate even one of the Elven Nobles… it could break the fragile alliance that Odin has reluctantly built. He knows the Sun Elves are more desperate for this alliance with Asgard to ensure their claim to power on Alfheim… luckily for them it was a Moon Elf that spurned Odin long ago… or the All-Father would’ve said no to any such dealings, for awhile at least, until they grew truly desperate in their need for Asgard’s help. But aid King Eldorith he shall… if only to spite the Moon Elves in his own way as King of Asgard.

“Guard!” Odin says and one of the gold cloaked Einherjar steps forward and salutes with his right fist over his heart. “Bring my youngest son, Loki, to me. He is with the Elven Prince and Princess.”

“Yes, Sire.” The guard says and walks off briskly. Odin doesn’t wait overly long for soon the guard returns with Loki in tow to appear within the throne room.

“You wished to speak with me, Father?” Loki asks and his tone is light and friendly. Odin notes how his second son is still dressed in the clothes and armor from last night’s feast. Loki also has a spring in his step and a merry smirk upon his lips.

“You’ve dallied with the Elves, I see.” Odin says and his voice is flat. A perplexed look crosses Loki’s young face.

“Fostering friendships with them is a good thing, is it not?” Loki says and it is a challenge. Odin does not miss it.

“Follow me.” Odin says as he steps down from his throne and has Loki walk beside him. They head for the garden balcony which Odin orders all present to leave as soon as they step out upon the lush top most tier of the palace’s tiered garden.

“What is the issue here, Father? I know of no offense I have committed to invoke your ire.” Loki says as he gives his father a side glance once they are alone.

“No offense?” Odin says and Loki is all too reminded of how he used that line on the serving girl, Kelda, yesterday to get his way. “You spend a night and half the day cavorting with them and you have the gall to say you have offered no offense.” Odin says icily as he gives a hard look to Loki who just frowns and lowers his head. Odin continues. “Fornicating with them is likened to playing with fire. Sooner or later you will get burned by their lusts… for they will seek to make you do things that are… unseemly… and compromising to your status as a Prince of Asgard. They will use you like a _whore_ until they are over their amusement with you… then they’ll send you on your way and you’ll never be rid of the want of their passions.”

“So you have dallied with the Light Elves in such manner, Father.” Loki says as realization washes over him and his eyes snap up to catch the look of shock in Odin’s single eye which is quickly replaced by cold calculation. Odin sighs then looks away.

“That is why I am having this discussion with you, Loki. So that you may not repeat your father’s past mistakes and suffer through similar shame.” Odin says as his face becomes saddened. He rests a firm hand upon Loki’s shoulder as he then sighs heavily once more.

“They do not shame me, Father. In fact, we have established a friendship on which this alliance may flower, so you have nothing to worry about.” Loki says and offers Odin a warm smile of reassurance. It is a half truth… and they both know it.

“They, as in the male Elves, haven’t asked of you to… to be taken as a man would a woman?” Odin then asks in a whisper. Loki can see Odin’s worry, it isn’t so much for Loki as it is of a memory from long ago… _‘Were you asked to be taken as a woman, Father? And you refused so they kicked you out?’_ Loki thinks curiously. _‘Well, the truth is… I rather enjoy the act so there is no shame in it for me.’_ Loki wants to say these thoughts out loud… but he lacks the courage to do so. The last time he boldly proclaimed anything, he was backhanded by Odin, so Loki learnt to hold his tongue.

“Don’t worry, Father. They have asked nothing of me that I feel ashamed of doing. I believe I have secured this alliance through the forging of friendship with my talents as they are… and Asgard will have faithful friends to ask aid from if we should ever need it in times to come.” Loki says and smiles to reassure Odin… but the Asgardian King only frowns though he says nothing.

“Sire, the Light Elf Prince seeks a word with you.” A guard says interrupting at just the right moment.

“Send him here.” Odin says then turns his eye back to Loki and still says nothing. Loki frowns slightly at the disappointment written upon his father’s aged countenance. It seems no matter what he does… Loki can do nothing right in Odin’s eye. Ever… or so it feels that way. _‘And what would Lady Phoenix think of my behavior last night and this morning?’_ Loki finds himself thinking and for once he feels disappointed in himself… though if he were honest, he would’ve done such sensual acts with her instead of the Elves… or the serving girl. _‘But would she have come to my bed before? Will she even come once she knows? I’ll never tell her! I’ll keep it a secret from her until my last breath.’_ Loki begs the question of himself then makes the solemn vow of secrecy.

“All-Father!” Freyr says merrily as he approaches.

“Speak quickly, Prince Freyr.” Odin says and his tone is curt given his current mood. Freyr’s smile wanes just slightly at it.

“Well, I have come to ask that when my fellow nobles and I leave your gorgeous Realm of Asgard that we be accompanied by a member of your family.” Freyr says smoothly.

“You wish my son, Loki, to return home with you?” Odin asks and his eye narrows upon the Elf Prince.

“Yes, of course… we got into a long discussion of magic last night and he is most talented, so I extended an invitation to him to come to Alfheim to learn from our most skilled magic-wielders. Elyssa has eagerly offered to teach him some of our spells after a small demonstration of his talents last night.” Freyr says with a warm, friendly smile. Odin looks to Loki incredulously with his single eye. Loki just smiles in return knowing Odin is waiting for him to slip up and confess as to what _really_ happened with the Elves.

“I see no reason for Loki to not accompany you… as long as an escort of Asgardians accompany him… say… Thor and his companions… Volstagg the Mighty and Fandral the Dashing as well as Balder, the Brave, and Hoder, of Second-Sight, shall accompany you as well… for with such troubled times on Alfheim, a lone Prince of Asgard could be seen as a target… but assassins would be deterred by a group of Asgardians, especially trained warriors all.” Odin then says and Freyr brightens even more while Loki scowls at the thought of so many tagging along… especially, Thor.

 

**___________**

That night Loki is thoroughly distracted from performing any sensuous acts with Freyr and Freyja. His scowl cannot be wiped from his face and he refuses any strong drink, preferring clean water only as he sits on the balcony railing looking out at the sprawl of the capital below and the luminous ribbon of the Rainbow Bridge.

“Talk with me.” Elyssa says firmly as she sits next to Loki on the railing though her feet are pointed towards the palace and the paved stones of the balcony, Loki’s dangle precariously over the vast drop from the high up balcony to the wide curving channels below that direct the mighty River Urd upon its course from under the palace. They are too high up to hear more than a mummer from the waters rushing far below.

“What is there to talk about?” Loki snaps back coolly.

“Much and more… everything and anything… but most especially about why you are so troubled to go to Alfheim?” She then says. Her words amuse him and a small smile crosses his lips. “Please tell me, Prince Loki, what troubles you so?” She then says after a moment more of silence. Loki sighs.

“Because my oaf of a brother is going, so are his silly friends, all but one of whom are my cousins. They’ll ruin everything! I just know it.” Loki finally admits. Elyssa laughs at the words. She almost forgot how terribly young Loki still is. He scowls and hunches lower on the rail.

“Fear not, young Prince of Asgard… I’m certain your brother and his friends will be thoroughly distracted to even think of bothering you in your studies with the Prince and Princess… or with myself.” Elyssa says with a warm smile then she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Loki’s mood lightens considerably. He smiles at her because he wants to learn more magic from her as well as bed her. “Come… you have made Princess Freyja most distraught from your inattention this evening. You simply have to make it up to her.” Elyssa says and pulls Loki from the railing.

“Well then, I suppose I will have to have you teach me that talent you do to please her thoroughly with tongue and touches only.” Loki says with a smile as he and the redheaded Elf walk up towards the doors to the chambers within.

“Since you are a gifted natural… you’ll be an expert by sunrise.” Elyssa says with a grin as they enter the lighted chambers leaving the moonlit world outside behind.

___________

 

“You wished to speak with me, Father?” Thor says as he approaches Odin standing on the top most tier of the garden running up the spine of the back of the palace. Odin stands at the rail and looks out at the huge arcing amphitheater that is the rest of tiered gardens below.

“Aye.” Odin says as Thor stops to stand behind his father in silent waiting for his word… so Odin gives it. “When the Light Elves depart for Alfheim… Loki and you shall join them, so shall your cousins and Fandral.”

“As you wish, Father.” Thor says and he feels a little excited to be going to another Realm so soon.

“I ask you to keep a mindful eye on your brother. Make sure he stays out of mischief… especially with the Elven Prince and Princess though I fear he has fallen into some already.” Odin commands and his voice is calm.

“I shall, Father.” Thor replies and nods his head in acceptance of the task.

“And one more thing… take caution around the Light Elves. They are a sensuous lot and I will not have you siring a legion of bastards whilst there, so keep your manhood in your pants. I will have Heimdall keeping an eye on you as well. Remember that, my son.” Odin says as he surveys the lighted city beyond. He then looks at Thor pointedly. “And make sure Loki doesn’t dally with the Elves either. Keep him in your sight at all times.” Thor scowls at this.

“Aye, Father. I shall do my best to keep an eye on my mischievous brother.” Thor says and nods.

“That is all.” Odin says in dismissal and so Thor leaves his father’s presence with a deepening frown upon his young face. He was eager for the adventure, and Elven maids, but now that mood is spoiled… by Loki.

**___________**

Alfheim… Realm of the Light Elves, beautiful and bountiful lands as varied in terrain as Midgard. Majestic mountains stretch for the indigo and lavender edged sky above while wide plains of long grass sway in the winds. Forests so large one could live a lifetime just walking through the vaulted canopies of green and not exit the other side, if one was Mortal that is. Rivers find their course to the vast oceans and life marches on here in the pleasant warmth of a seemingly endless summer.

Once long ago… before the Dark Elves became two races… there were four Nobles that ruled, four siblings who lived long before the Time of the Light. The four siblings were then pitied against one another during the Great Divide that led to a terrible civil war which left the Elves divided into two Races… the old, Dark Elves… and the new, Light Elves.

The four siblings were… The brothers, Gondurel and Vilaeran and the sisters, Naryael and Nenyaella. The two brothers wound up opposed to one another and so brother fought brother. Those that followed Vilaeran become know as Light Elves because they had witnessed the Miracle of Healing bestowed by the Phoenix Force during the Killing Plague and thus venerated the Light. Vilaeran’s two sisters sided with him and they used their combined magics to remove Gondurel from their world along with his followers. Gondurel claimed the right to call his people by the old title… Dark Elves and called their new densely forested world, Morgilsylvanmar… or Svartalfheim to the Asgardians. Ages later, Gondurel’s son who had been born in the Time Before Light… the last Dark Elf King… Malekith the Accursed… laid waste to Svartalfheim rendering most of its forests, and all the Dark Elves, to ash to rid his world of Asgardian forces come to stop his plot to cover all the Universe in a second Darkness.

The Light Elves call their Homeworld, Sindimar or ‘second home’ in their native tongue. Alfheim is called this because the first world they lived on after the Coming of the Light was destroyed by the Great Divide. The Light Elves referrer to it as Ellathimar, ‘first home’, and they can see the old world shining brightly as a reminder in their world’s night sky after dusk or before the dawn.

Loki knows these histories well. His mother and Lady Phoenix have told him and Thor the stories when they were children of the Dark Elves and the Light Elves. Now he rides his horse along the Rainbow Bridge beside the Light Elves onward to Alfheim. The Elves are upon their noble white stags, beautiful beasts with fur as white as virgin snow and golden hooves and antlers. Their eyes are a bright shade of fiery orange that look at you with intelligence and understanding. Thor eyes the deer every so often.

“I wager such a beast would make fine sport in the chase of a hunt.” Thor says to the Elven Prince. Freyr laughs in his musical way and it sends a shiver of pleasure down Loki’s spine at the hearing.

“If you could catch one that is, noble Prince Thor… for the white stags of my Realm are legendary for their speed and talent at hiding. They are elusive creatures when they wish not to be seen.” Freyr then says and his voice is as smooth as honey. “And can outrun any living thing so as not to be caught.”

“I would still wish the chance to hunt one, Prince Freyr.” Thor then says and sits tall in his saddle. Loki rolls his eyes as Prince Freyr goes silent. Loki can see the Elf Prince clench his jaw as he gently pats his hart’s snow white fur.

“Thor, you oaf.” Loki hisses in a harsh whisper from beside Thor as he swats his older brother’s arm with the excess length of his reins. “The white stags are sacred to the Light Elves and you offend Prince Freyr with such a request. Apologize, now.” Thor scowls at Loki who returns the dark look. Finally, Thor snorts.

“I retract my request respectfully, Prince Freyr… I do not wish to rob you or any of your people of such a fine mount.” Thor then says with a frown. He looks to Loki and the frown becomes a scowl as Loki smiles at him.

“Fear not nor worry yourself with troublesome thoughts, Prince Thor… for there is fine hunting on my Homeworld. There are unicorns there and dragons… or would you prefer to hunt a roc?” Prince Freyr says in offer.

“A rock? What sport is there in hunting a stone?” Thor asks confused.

“Not a stone, silly. A roc is a bird… only huge with a great wing span that blocks out the sun while in flight. Their prey is the young of the mighty, scaled Behemoths which crossed over from Midgard in Ages long past and the great birds are fast to strike. A single one can make a feast all on its own.” Freyr says with a melodic laugh at Thor’s words.

“Sounds delicious! I am eager to go out on a hunt as soon as we get to your Realm, Elf Prince!” Volstagg says merrily.

“And you’d eat it all to yourself, Brother.” Hoder says with a chuckle and everyone laughs, even the Elves. Only the Moon Elves don’t since they are riding in a carriage behind the riders. In fact, they are the only two Elves Loki hasn’t had any dealings with… curious. He takes this opportunity to ride up beside Freyr and ask about them.

“What is with the Moon Elves, Prince Freyr? In the past five days of your being here, I’ve seen them at the feasts and have spoken no words with them.” Loki inquires in a hushed tone. Freyr sighs and then looks to Loki with his sky blue eyes.

“They only came out of formality for the alliance… their lot are all seen as pious prudes upon my world. They care not for the enjoyments we have shared and keep to themselves in their mountain palace and forest estates.” Freyr answers. “But the ones that do venture out and open up… can be as wild as you, Prince Loki, for in some ways you remind me of them. If I had not known your mother before she birthed you, I’d swear on my life you were half Moon Elf.” Freyr then adds in a whisper and smiles knowingly at the youngest Asgardian Prince.

“Dallied with them then, have you?” Loki asks smirking and curious.

“A few… and thoroughly… but you, even as young as you are, are more enjoyable by far.” Freyr replies with a wink and Loki blushes slightly at that. They then enter the Bi-Frost Observatory mounted though the Asgardians dismount outside. The Moon Elves exit their carriage and walk inside ahead of the Asgardians. Loki watches them pass with their heads held high as though Asgard is beneath them. Disconcertment paints Loki’s face as their backs are finally to him.

“I am certain your stay was to your liking, Elf Nobles.” Heimdall says in his usual dispassionate way as he merely watches the Elves gather before him.

“It very much was, kind Gatekeeper… and I, for one, hope to visit again.” Prince Freyr says with a smile from his mount. Heimdall says nothing, shows no sigh of any emotion upon his stoic face. He merely pushes his great sword into the mechanism to activate the Bi-Frost and in seconds the gateway between Realms opens and the Elves are gone. The Asgardians walk ahead as the lights continue to whirl and soon Loki watches the Universe pass beyond the swirl of rainbow colored lights as he and the others are flung across space. The sights are awe-inspiring and dizzying at the same time… then, all too briefly… it is over and he finds himself standing upon white paving stones surrounded by verdant lawns with flowers in full bloom all around them in crafted gardens.

“Welcome to Sindisylvanmar… or as you Asgardians call it, Alfheim.” King Eldorith says from his white stag. The Elf King’s mount is taller, stronger looking, and the antlers fan out high and wide in sharp-pointed golden branches that drip with delicate chains of silver and bright clear gems that glint rainbows in the brilliant sunlight. The Elf King is an impressive sight himself. He looks younger than Odin, though not by much… yet he is far older. His deep blue eyes are kinder looking than the All-Father’s as well and he holds a warm smile upon his smooth golden face for his guests. His hair is white and exceedingly long, done up in braids… many small ones fall in loops from the side and are gathered in back where they join with a long thick braid that runs down his back off the left side of his mount to almost touch the ground. A crown of thin woven gold wires adorns his head and has the look of branches or vines. Several small clear gems are set upon it and one large oval-shaped orange stone resides in the center. It glows in the gleam of the sun.

“Now my father will show you Asgardians Elven hospitality.” Prince Freyr says as he dismounts and lets a young Elf boy lead his white hart away. “But first… I shall give you a tour of the grounds.” Freyr says with a wide grin as he leads the Asgardians down the paved pathway. They leave the King’s presence and soon find themselves at the edge of the palace grounds… and then they all look down and see that the ground ends and far below is a wide lake and some white puffy clouds floating in the void between the ground below and the ground they stand upon.

“Is this a cliff edge?” Fandral asks as he peeks over but doesn’t risk venturing too far out.

“I see no rock face extending all the way down to suggest that.” Thor says as he leans slightly further out but stops before he risks falling.

“I wouldn’t know… seeing as how I can’t see anything.” Hoder says in a bored tone as he stands apart form the group several paces away from the edge leaning on his staff. “Though I do see the ground we walk upon and these twisting trees along the edge since they pulse with magic.”

“It’s a wondrous sight, Brother… more impressive than Volstagg’s girth.” Balder says with a merry gleam in his eye as he steps forward to look with the others.

“For once I’ll let the incessant needling of my weight slide… for I am rendered speechless at this curious sight.” Volstagg says to Balder.

“Not so speechless if I can hear you, Brother.” Hoder says to Volstagg and chuckles. The others laugh.

“It’s a floating land mass, isn’t it?” Loki says as he too looks over the edge holding on tightly to the low hanging branches of a tree. He then notices that the large trees that line the edge are placed at regular intervals and how their long twisting roots grow out along the edge they stand upon… some even twist out in what seems like long braided ropes to mountains that jut up like thin spires a league or more away.

“You are correct, Prince Loki. This is Lathlannadyr in the Elven Tongue or The Sun’s High Seat in the Common Tongue. This is the seat of Elven Power in our Realm and home to the capital city and Palace of Light which share the same name… Lathlamar.” Prince Freyr says with a smile then gestures to the Asgardians to follow. “Come… there is much and more to see before tonight’s feast.” And so they follow the eager Elf Prince as he leads them back through the gardens towards the shimmering white, gold, and silver spires that appear to grow amid a forest of trees larger than any the Asgardians have ever seen.

“How do you traverse from here to the lands below, Prince Freyr?” Thor asks with curiosity as they walk.

“There are the two Sky Bridges on the east and west sides then there are the Wind Riders which are vehicles much like your Asgardian Sky Boats. I’ll show you those if you’d like?” Freyr says to Thor. The eldest Asgardian Prince perks up and smiles.

“I’d very much like that.” Thor says as he beams. So Prince Freyr takes them to the Sky Launch on the South side, which is close to where they arrived at, and it is a wide half circle arc of a building with trees on the backside and a wide flat paved area within. There are four grooved tracks in straight lines in this courtyard which run out to the very edge. Two of the huge twisting trees are on either side of the arced building where it meets the edge as well but it appears that the courtyard just drops off into the blue sky beyond.

They all watch, even blind Hoder who can see the magic powering the vehicle, as a Wind Rider comes into view flying through the sky like a bird on the wind… in fact, the vehicle looks very much like a bird with a long silver body painted white along the entire belly with long wings and a flat wide tail in back. A crest runs down the spine from behind the glass globe near the front all the way to the tail. As the wings shift, moving in angles up and down and the tail shifts as well, the Wind Rider turns and angles in to land. Two ‘legs’ along the belly unfold and two more appear unfolding from midway along the bottoms of the wings as well as it comes in. The nose tilts up slightly as it comes over the edge and alights upon the smooth flat courtyard. It rolls to a stop closer to the arcing building and the pilot opens a section of the glass dome, which slides back, and exits removing the golden face mask to reveal a female Sun Elf… a very lovely one at that.

“Elf maidens fly these devices?” Thor asks curiously as he watches the female Elf approach with her pale blonde braid falling down the front of her suited figure as she pulls her hood back.

“Our womenfolk do many a task you Asgardians deem fit ‘only for men’.” Freyr answers and smiles with pride at the progressiveness of his Realm’s equality between the genders. Balder, Hoder, and Loki seem perfectly at ease with this notion while the others seem perplexed.

“Lorien, perhaps later you would be so kind as to take Prince Thor here up for a flight.” Freyr says to the female Elf. She eyes Prince Thor and smiles warmly at him as she looks his tall, broad frame over.

“Willingly, my Prince.” She says in merry reply. “When do you wish me to attend to him?” She then asks and her eyes remain on Thor. The Eldest Asgardian Prince returns the smile readily.

“I am ready now to fly like a bird and soar the skies.” Thor says eagerly and steps forward. Lorien’s smile widens into a grin.

“So quick to rush things, Prince of Asgard.” She says. “First my Wind Rider needs to be recharged… then I’ll take you into the soaring heights of the firmament.” And with that she saunters away.

“She likes you… perhaps you should follow her and talk to the one who will keep you aloft in due time.” Freyr says under his breath to Thor. The blonde Asgardian Prince catches the innuendo and so struts after her… his father’s cautious words forgotten in this moment.

“Come, I shall show you the guest chambers that have been prepared for you then you are free to walk about the palace grounds before the feast to be held this evening in your honor.” Freyr says to the others and rests a hand upon Loki’s shoulder as he gestures towards the palace’s shimmering spire of gold and silver in the center of the floating landmass.

 

___________

“Now that the Asgardians are here… we can further our plan, dear Husband.” Elyssa says as she and Lord Calimyr look out of a high spire at the Sky Launch in the distance at the southern edge of Lathlannadyr.

“Does Prince Freyr suspect what you intend for his new Paramour?” Calimyr asks as he moves to hold his beautiful wife from behind. He nuzzles her neck as his arms slip around her waist.

“No, he does not… and neither does, Prince Loki.” Elyssa answers then moans at the attentions she is receiving.

“Good, it’s better that way.” Calimyr says and Elyssa turns her head so he can capture her lips with his own.

“Everything is falling into place.” Elyssa says in a whisper as their lips part briefly before she turns in her husband’s arms and is pressed against a table.

“Perfectly so.” Is his answer as they continue this sensuous act.


	3. A Taste of Paradise… and Hel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the pronunciations for elven words that will show up in this chapter...
> 
> Lathlanueye (Lath-la-new-eye) Nueye = tree
> 
> Gilgaehi (Gil-gay-high) Male Foreigner Gilgaeha for females, more literally means ‘Not of us’ can be used derogatorily as well when ‘Mor’ is added to the beginning which can then mean ‘Stranger’ as well.
> 
> Mithramouri (Myth-ra- mor-eye) means Pure Love the ‘i’ is for males, ‘a’ is for females

The rooms are exquisite! Lavish beyond compare with everything the Asgardians could wish to have at their leisure… a table in the large circular common room is laid out with delectable fruits, cheeses, pastries, and honey by Elven maids of varying beauty. Some are delicate and thin, others are voluptuous and sway their curves with seductive appeal as they pass by. Pitchers of sweet wine are brought in to wash it all down with as well.

“I know where I’m going to start.” Fandral says as he eyes some of the Elven maidens as he curls his mustache and saunters forward with a grin to speak to the one he believes the prettiest. He winds up disappearing through a door along the wall circling the room with three in tow. Volstagg immediately digs into the food. Hoder is guided to an arcing pillowed couch where a couple of buxom maidens feed him fruits and place a wine glass in one hand. The other hand is quickly guided to the rounded backside of the Elf maiden feeding him.

“I think I am thoroughly enjoying Elven hospitality!” Hoder says as he beams from his seat.

“I’m sorry ladies but my heart beats for another and I will not dishonor that love by touching another woman so.” Balder politely refuses the fair maidens as they try to coax him to a seat of his own.

“Then close your eyes and think of her as we do all the work.” One maiden says softly into his ear as she rubs his neck tenderly from behind. Balder blushes as two more run their hands down his torso and sides.

“Stop complaining, little brother, and just enjoy yourself with the fairer sex for once in your life.” Volstagg says after draining his deep goblet only to have it filled again by a smiling Elf maiden.

“I’m sorry… but I just cannot.” Balder then says and pulls away from them. They pout, whimper, and whine. Balder then looks around curiously. “Where’d Loki get off to?” He then asks.

“He left… with… our host… Prince Freyr.” Volstagg says through mouthfuls as he eats. A look of panic crosses through Balder’s blue eyes.

“I must find him… I’ve been tasked by Prince Thor to keep an eye on the Mischief-Maker when he isn’t around to do so himself.” Balder then says and starts for the main door they entered through. He pauses and turns to regard his eldest brother once more. “You didn’t happen to catch the Elf Prince say where they would be going, Volstagg?”

“Something about the Silver Lake.” Volstagg answers as he then drinks deeply of his goblet. Balder thanks him and hurries from the room.

 

**_____________**

“I told you they would be distracted easily here.” Prince Freyr says with a seductive tone as he leans in to kiss Loki hard upon the lips as soon as they find themselves at the center of the hedge maze in the private gardens around the Silver Lake which is located before the central wing of the Palace of Light. They are sheltered under the thick shaded canopy of a copse of trees where they lounge upon a pillowed couch.

“That you did.” Loki replies as their lips part and Freyr eyes the Asgardian Prince hungrily with his deep blue eyes.

“I’ve wanted to ravish you since before we left Asgard.” Freyr says and moves in to kiss and nip at Loki’s neck. He sucks on Loki’s Adams apple but Loki laughs heartily and the Elven Prince has to pull away from the bobbing flesh.

“You did ravish me before we set out to leave Asgard… as I ravished Freyja. Speaking of your sister? Where is she?” Loki asks and he can’t hide his eagerness for the Elven Princess from his eyes blown wide with lust. Freyr smiles and chuckles.

“Busy discussing how things went on Asgard with our father, right now… but she will be free later.” Freyr says and he moves back in to press his lips to Loki’s with a lustful, needy kiss. His hands wander eagerly over Loki’s torso and then find their way to his crotch. Loki moans into Freyr’s mouth at the rubbing and light dragging of nails along his quickly swelling length under his trousers.

“I’m curious… have you been with many females, Prince Freyr?” Loki asks as the Elf breaks the kiss to free Loki’s cock from his pants.

“Only Freyja.” Freyr replies as his head dips low to swirl his tongue around the head of Loki’s shaft. Loki hisses out a moan as he watches the eager Elf Prince artfully lick him.

“So… ahhh… all of your other lovers… ooo… were male?” Loki then inquires.

“Yes.” Freyr says and then he takes Loki’s cock into his mouth and suckles upon him like he is dying of thirst and he can coax the desired drink out readily. Loki moans loudly as his head goes back and his eyes close tightly shut.

“Valhalla above! That feels utterly amazing!” Loki cries out at the wondrous sensations the Elven Prince is giving him with mouth and tongue working in unison. Loki focuses long enough to ask his next question. “So then… I take it you prefer males?” Freyr responds by sucking harder and his cheeks hollow out. Loki moans his pleasure as he then erupts into the throat thirsty for his seed. Freyr releases Loki with a pop and has the Asgardian Prince turn over. Loki complies, albeit languidly, to rest bent over on his knees before Freyr who is quickly freeing himself from the confines of his own pants. Loki moans as he feels two moistened fingers enter him and work him swiftly into a relaxed state.

“To answer your question more thoroughly, Prince Loki…” Freyr says as he spits on his hand used to work the Asgardian Prince and slick himself for what comes next. “I DO prefer males over females. I love my sister more dearly than life itself though.” Freyr says as he lines up and pushes into Loki. They both moan as Freyr seats himself deeply within. “But her quim isn’t nearly as tight as your ass… and your ass is so _tight_.” Freyr practically purrs the word out then grunts as he thrusts into Loki hard and steady going deep and slow. Loki moans in exquisite ecstasy as all thoughts begin to fly from his mind.

“I wouldn’t know… haven’t had… the pleasure… of the act… before.” Loki says before Freyr picks up the pace and soon the only sounds are skin slapping against skin and their moans singing out to the pleasure of their erotic dance. Freyr pounds away hard and fast until Loki clenches like a vice around him and the Elven Prince releases his seed deep inside of Loki as he loses all rhythm to his thrusting. Freyr leans over Loki and kisses his neck. He licks at the sweat glistening along the Asgardian Prince’s pale flesh and smiles.

“If I wasn’t married to my sister… I’d tell my father that I’d wish to join with you in Mithramouri, the Rite of Pure Love. Of course, I’d have to give up my claim to the throne… but for you, I would have been willing to do just that.” Freyr says in a loving whisper into Loki’s ear. The Asgardian Prince then realizes that Freyr’s passions for him run deeper than lust… whilst Loki’s are just lust. He chuckles and the vibrations cause his body to pulse around the Elven Prince eliciting new moans from Freyr.

“Already fallen for me, huh?” Loki jests and smiles as he turns his head to let Freyr see the glint in his bright blue eyes.

“I have come to care for you deeply, Second Son of Odin. Such a union would’ve united our Realms more deeply than friendship.” Freyr says sincerely.

“Guess we’ll just have to work with friendship then.” Loki says still smiling.

“A deep friendship that shall last all our days.” Freyr says as his hand caresses under Loki’s chin and their lips meet.

“It goes deep indeed.” Loki says in a near whisper as Freyr starts to rut within him once more as they continue to kiss until they moan into each others mouths only breaking away as Freyr releases inside Loki and Loki cums in streams upon the pillowed couch he is kneeling upon.

“You have a silvered tongue, Prince Loki.” Freyr says lovingly then chuckles. “I have found you a new name… Loki Silvertongue.”

“I shall wear it with honor, Prince Freyr, since I have nearly out grown Mischief-Maker.” Loki says as they chuckle about the new moniker. “We’d best get back before they come looking for me.” Loki then says as he pulls away from Freyr and stands up straight to pull his small clothes and pants up. He can feel the Elf Prince’s seed seep out of him and he smiles for it is a reminder of their secret acts of lust. Freyr straightens himself and sets his own clothes in order as well. He then takes Loki’s face into his hands and touches his forehead to the Asgardian’s.

“Tonight, after you have pleasured Freyja… I shall let you take me and you shall know why I prefer males… then perhaps you shall come to as well.” Prince Freyr says and then he kisses Loki deeply.

“Loki!” Comes a voice from beyond the hedge maze at the entrance to the gardens around the Silver Lake. “Loki where in the Nine Realms are you?”

“It’s Balder.” Loki says and sighs. He then moves to find Balder before his cousin finds him.

“Loki!” Balder shouts again as he moves down the steps towards the dock upon the wide lake. Some birds fly away at the sound of his voice. One was a large silver heron.

“No need to shout! I heard you the first time. Besides you’ve scared away the birds Prince Freyr was showing me… how thoughtless of you, Balder.” Loki says in playful admonishment as he smiles half-heartedly at his older cousin.

“It’s dangerous here on Alfheim, Prince Loki. We must stay together.” Balder then says with some worry.

“Huddled close like frightened children?” Loki huffs out then says dismissively, “We are Asgardians. Warriors breed and born! We can handle whatever any foe throws at us.” Loki then moves away up the sloping stairs to enter the palace proper with Prince Freyr beside him. Balder hesitates then follows.

“I don’t doubt that, Loki. It’s just…” He starts then grabs Loki’s arm and turns him so they look at one another. “It’s just that if even our gracious hosts don’t know who is fully behind these attacks then they are skilled indeed at concealment… and such a foe is not to be trifled with lightly.” Balder finishes bold as brass. Loki sets his jaw for Balder does have a point. In the five days he had spent dallying with the Elven Prince and Princess back home on Asgard, Loki learned practically everything they knew about the attacks that have been going on for years and how they weren’t any closer to discovering just who was behind such violent acts. Loki sighs.

“Then perhaps our presence may draw out these mysterious villains and we can deal with them in true Asgardian fashion.” Loki says and the light glints in his eyes. Balder knows that look all too well… the Mischief-Maker will put his skills to use. Perhaps for a worthy cause this time rather than amusement.

 

Prince Freyr showed Loki the way to the Royal bathhouse in the palace which is just a short walk down from the guest rooms and even the Prince and Princess’ own chambers. Loki had brought the new change of clothes that he’d wear to the feast and eased into the large circular tub that could hold a half dozen easily. The bubbling water was heaven and the strategic jets that pulsed on and off up and down his back were perfect for his muscles.

Tyr had worked him hard everyday over those five days before leaving Asgard and Loki was afraid his body wouldn’t have the energy for the Elves… but their wine seemed to reinvigorate him every time as well as their skilled hands at massaging out the tension and he would be able to perform the sensuous acts with Freyr and Freyja. Soon the youngest Asgardian Prince was relaxing until a shadow fell across him.

“Who goes?” Loki says as he snaps readily to attention and grabs the person that slipped into the hot tub near him. He relaxes as he realizes he has Princess Freyja by the throat and one of her arms pinned behind her. “I am very sorry, Princess. I thought you were some sulking villain.” Loki apologizes quickly as he releases her and retreats to the other side of the hot tub. His face is scarlet with embarrassment. She chuckles at his actions as her hand ghosts at her throat and Loki watches her every movement. The earlier talk with Balder has left him on edge now.

“Freyr told me you were here… so I came to spend some time with you before the feast.” Freyja says silkily as she moves to sit next to him. Loki hesitates for a heartbeat then grabs the Elven Princess and kisses her as hungrily as Freyr had kissed him earlier. Soon she is seated upon his lap and his hands flow over the wonderfully soft curves of her figure. He truly does love the feel of a curvy woman. He grabs her backside and pulls her flush against him trapping his swollen cock between them.

“Your brother confessed that he has deeper feelings for me today.” Loki says as he breaks the deep kiss and nuzzles at her neck.

“He has always been more inclined to males than to me.” Freyja says and there is no jealousy, no anger… just a warm and gentle understanding. It makes Loki stop and look at her.

“If I were in his place… that is, if I were your husband… I’d make love to you and only you, sweet Freyja. Everyday and every night.” Loki says and kisses the Elven Princess lovingly as he holds her in his arms. She just smiles and chuckles merrily.

“You are so young, Prince Loki.” She says then grabs his manhood and lifts herself until she slides down upon him. They both moan softly as she sheathes him deep inside of her. “So young… so naïve… so eager.” She then says as she sets a steady rhythm and works him within her.

“You forgot impatient.” Loki then says as he lifts her and moves her to the other side. He pulls out and turns her around. Her hands fall to the edge as he leans her forward and enters her hard again. She moans loud and prettily as he goes to the hilt. He works into her hard, fast, driven… his hands flow around her soft hips and round ass then up her slender waist and smooth arcing back. He slides his hands around her chest and grips her full breasts. Her moans are musical to his ears. Loki has come to enjoy this position best since it allows him full access to her curvy figure as he takes her… and by the Nine does he take her! The water sluices around them in a frenzy and they moan together as they both find their release at the same time.

“I love you.” Loki whispers out as he slows having worked his seed into her eagerly enough.

“For now you do.” She replies and Loki can’t help but feel he is in the same boat with Freyr and feeling something for someone who just feels lust in return. Perhaps he is too young and too naïve.

 

___________

The Feasting Hall is huge with high white walls on three sides and one wall of glass allowing a lovely view of the southern half of Lathlannadyr and the sparkling Silver Lake. The main table for the Royals and their guests is carved of white stone veined with a transparent stone and adorned with gold ornamentations. The food is of finest fair… roasted poultry dishes of varying sizes, fish dishes, cooked and raw vegetables, fruits of varying sizes and variety… a feast fit for royal company! The wine flows freely and Thor sits next to King Eldorith in the place of honor whilst Loki sits between the Elf Prince and Princess. He finds his place curious but says nothing about it… though it clearly means to the Elves just what his ‘relationship’ is concerning the royal couple.

“How fair you, Prince Thor, in my Realm thus far?” King Eldorith asks curiously of the eldest Prince of Asgard as he sips at his wine. Thor swallows his mouthful.

“Wonderfully, gracious King.” Thor says with a wide smile. “I was given a delightful tour of your home in one of those Wind Riders earlier… and I must say, The Sun’s High Seat is an impressive sight to see from the air. It reminds me of Asgard in some ways and fills my heart that we have some common ground in regards to our homes.” Thor replies. Loki’s eyes widen. He has never heard Thor speak so many words at one time. King Eldorith nods his head and smiles.

“And you… Prince Loki… I see have found a great liking to my children.” The Elf King then says and smiles knowingly at the youngest Asgardian Prince.

“We have become fast friends, your Grace, and I enjoy their company immensely.” Loki replies vaguely with a kind smile.

“I can see that. Freyja and Freyr both speak highly of you… of your intelligence and way with words… and in your magical talents. Let us see something delightful then, Prince Loki.” The Elf King asks and Loki stops sipping at his wine. He thinks of something quickly, but all he can think to do is something he did in front of Lady Phoenix when he was a child still.

He conjures a ball of bright green energy and throws it up into the air where it burst into a hundred small fluttering butterflies of glowing energy. They dance about the Feasting Hall bringing smiles from every Elf including the King. He then focuses and brings them all to gather in the glass dome high above where they fuse to burst outward in the fiery form of the Phoenix which flares out in emerald flames and cries its haunting call before fading away completely. The Elves all cheer and clap.

“Wonderful control! And such a delightful display. How thoughtful of you to conjure up the image of the Sacred Bird of Resurrection, Prince Loki. The Phoenix is most revered by us.” King Eldorith says happily as he finishes clapping and looks to Loki.

“That was nothing.” Loki says and then flicks his fingers under the table and suddenly the open floor space is filled with a hundred doppelgangers of Asgard’s Second Son. This causes the Elf King’s eyes to go wide. One double pours wine into the King’s glass and the others all around the room do similar feats of serving to all present. The real Loki just smiles faintly.

“By the First Light! And you are only seventeen!” King Eldorith says as he looks around at the myriad of Lokis all about the Hall. “Our magic-wielders will fight over the right to teach you!”

“He is under my tutelage, brilliant King Eldorith.” Elyssa says from her seat next to Freyja. “In fact, we start tomorrow.” Elyssa adds as she looks to Loki. He nods and waves the dismissive hand sign to dispel all the doppelgangers.

“Magic tricks are nothing compared to the strength of arm and courage in a Warrior’s Heart.” Thor says as he looks thoroughly bored by the displays of Loki’s magic. Loki frowns at his older brother’s words.

“Magic should never be underestimated, Prince Thor. It can be as effective as any sword in the heat of battle.” Elyssa says in caution. Thor eyes her closely.

“There is no Honor in tricking your foes.” Thor says flatly.

“Magic is more then tricks… it is the essence of Life itself and gives strength greater to the wielder than can be achieved in the body alone. You Asgardians should know this… having come from Vanaheim originally, descended from the Aesir Mage Kings of old.” Elyssa says. “Though you live long lives… you don’t live nearly long enough to remember such times like we immortal Elves do. Compared to us, your lives are as fleeting as Mortals.”

“We are nothing like the foolish Mortals! They are weak! We Asgardians are strong! They think us gods when we are amongst them.” Thor says as he slams his fist upon the stone table rattling the plates and cups down its length.

“Calm yourself, Thor. She has a point… the Elves are far longer lived than we are… or will ever be.” Loki says calmly as he looks to his angered older brother.

“Do not presume to command me, Little Brother.” Thor says hotly then gets up and storms off. Loki sighs.

“I apologize for my brother’s foolish actions. He is young still and has our father’s tempter… not the best combination right now, so please… forgive him for he knows not what he does.” Loki says softly beseeching the Elven King on Thor’s behalf.

“I look at Thor and I see his father young again.” Eldorith says after a heavy sigh. He then looks to Loki. “And I look at you and I see your mother, in more ways than one. I shall forgive him this tantrum for your mother’s sake.” Loki beams and is delighted to be recognized as Frigga’s son… though Eldorith doesn’t speak of her, but the Elf King holds his tongue to the truth.

 

___________

_Hours after the feast…_

 

Loki is moaning out his pleasures as he takes Freyja whilst Freyr takes him. Freyja’s hands grip the back board of the huge bed she and Freyr share while Loki’s hands fondle her breasts. He kisses her long slender neck as she tilts her head back against his shoulder as one of his hands slides down to tease her clit. She cries out in ecstasy as she orgasms after a few minutes more of stimulation.

“By the Nine.” Loki whispers out through gritted teeth as he follows suit spilling into her and clenching around Freyr who moans as he releases into Loki. They stop yet remain coupled as all three just hold each other and catch their breath. Loki holds the Elven Princess closely and nuzzles her glistening neck with his nose.

“We three fit perfectly together.” Freyr says breaking the comfortable silence as his hands run up and down Loki’s sides lovingly. He then pulls away. Loki does so as well and collapses upon his back to simply lay there and bask awhile longer in the afterglow of his intense orgasm then he feels a wet warmth envelope his deflated manhood and he knows one of his lovers is ready for another go.

“Unsated, I see.” Loki chuckles as he lays there with eyes closed and lets the ministrations upon his manhood continue.

“My loving brother said something earlier about how you haven’t taken another male before but are willing to give it a try… so take him.” Freyja says as she moves to hover over Loki. The youngest Asgardian Prince opens his bright blue eyes to see the lovely Elven Princess looking down at him upside down. Her lips find his in a passionate kiss at this new, odd angle. Personally, Loki wants to take her again and again and again… but Freyr has needs too. So Loki shall sate them. Freyr stops when Loki is at full stature… a feat accomplished with the aid of Freyja’s kiss as well. Freyr then positions himself at the headboard just as Freyja was several minutes ago. Loki eyes the Elven Prince’s lithe form and admires the fine, lean muscles. His shoulders aren’t as broad as Loki’s though they are of similar height. The long, pale hair cascades down the golden back and if Loki didn’t know any better, he’d think he was looking at a female Elf of slender frame from behind.

“Do you like to be taken, Prince Freyr?” Loki asks as he moves behind the Elf Prince upon his knees as well. The Asgardian Prince gropes at the rounded ass before him to emphasize his question.

“Yes.” Freyr says in a near whisper.

“What was that?” Loki asks as he leans in and presses his chest flush with Freyr’s back. A slight moan escapes the Elf Prince’s throat at the press of Loki’s swollen manhood between them.

“Yes, I enjoy being taken by another male.” Freyr says more audibly.

“Then let us see if I’m up to the task.” Loki says then sticks the first two fingers of his left hand into the jar of oil that Freyja presents to him. Loki slowly pushes them into the prone Elf and Freyr hisses out a moan which lingers as he takes the two digits and then relaxes around them. There are no words as Loki works him and once the Elf Prince is thoroughly relaxed… Loki removes his fingers only to replace the vacancy with his cock.

“By the First Light.” Freyr moans out as he is filled. Loki bites and sucks upon his lower lip as he pushes in slowly until his manhood is fully seated within. _‘By the Nine! This hole is tight!’_ Loki thinks as he pulls out half way and starts a slow thrusting pace. He gripes the Elf Prince’s hips as he goes a little faster, a little harder.

“Yes. More, please… give me more.” Freyr moans out and Loki obliges until he is hammering into the Elven Prince’s tight ass. The Asgardian’s hands begin to wander then… sliding up the hard hips along the lean muscled torso then around the hard tone of the waist. Loki’s hands then rise higher to Freyr’s flat chest… and for the first time in all their sensuous acts… Loki is struck with a pang of disappointment. _‘As marvelously tight his ass is… I’d rather be coupling with his sister right now. At least she has breasts for me to fondle as I drive hard into her.’_ Loki thinks as he closes his eyes. His hands go higher until his grabs Freyr’s shoulders from under his lifted arms. Loki uses the grip to pull Freyr down as he drives his cock up into the Elf Prince…

“Yes! Right there! Deeper!” Freyr cries out between his ragged moans and screams of sheer ecstasy as he arches his back while leaning forward and Loki drives hard and deep into the golden body which tenses. Their bodies drip sweat as Loki’s thighs clash again and again against Freyr’s backside. _‘I’d give my horns to do this to Lady Phoenix.’_ Loki thinks as he fucks furiously into Freyr. At the thought of Lady Phoenix naked and leaning against the headboard as the Elf Prince is right now… Loki throws his head back and lets out a scream of elation as he erupts within Freyr, filling the Elven Prince to the brim with his seed. Freyr cries out as well and collapses his face and upper chest against the headboard as Loki comes to a halt. Loki leans forward and rests one out-stretched hand against the headboard for support as he slowly strokes Freyr’s back which is slick with sweat.

“Now you know why I’m so vocal, Brother.” Freyja says in a purr as she lays down on her side next to Freyr. Loki pulls away and collapses down on Freyr’s other side. His breathing is starting to slow though his chest heaves with each breath.

“A natural…” Freyr starts then he slowly stretches out and lays upon his stomach. “By the First Light… Loki… you are a stunningly talented natural.” Freyr then says as he turns his head to gaze at the youngest Asgardian Prince with loving admiration.

“I’ve learned from the best.” Loki says with a chuckle. The three soon fall fast asleep as exhaustion takes them each in turn… Freyr is the first to slumber, of course, having been fully sated by Loki.

 

___________

The next day dawns bright and clear… and Loki awakens first, since he is used to rising earlier due to his training. He dons a robe and grabs his discarded clothes and heads to the Royal bathhouse just down the hall. He enters the baths and removes his borrowed robe. He relieves himself upon the ‘weeping wall’ where constantly flowing water slides down a raised slab of stone into a basin which drains the water away. He then slips into the steaming water of the hot tub and sinks down until he is fully submerged. He runs his fingers through his raven tresses as they float about in the water and notices someone enter the tub on the side opposite him. He comes up with his eyes closed and chuckles as he sits upon his side of the tub.

“You didn’t come back to our guest chambers last night, Brother.” Thor says flatly and Loki’s bright blue eyes snap open to behold Thor scowling at him.

“I was preoccupied with-”

“You were in the chambers of Prince Freyr and Princess Freyja.” Thor says cutting Loki’s words off curtly. Loki opens his mouth to retort but Thor narrows his eyes and presses on. “I can see the marks upon your neck as though they were ink written upon a fresh page. You dally with the Elven Princess!” Loki freezes in place… pinned as surely as a butterfly readied for framing.

“I know not what you are speaking of, Brother.” Loki says as he finally finds his voice and sinks low in the water until his chin touches the surface.

“You know precisely of what I speak of. You were seen strolling through their threshold laughing with the two royal Elves. Do not lie to me, Loki!” Thor’s words are as heated as the water they sit in. “Why, Loki? Why do you insist on playing with fire by dallying with the Elven Princess? Did you get Freyr drunk to the point that he’d pass out so that you could rut into Freyja like a common harlot?”

“Freyja is NO HARLOT!” Loki snaps as his own anger rises now. “And Freyr knows what her and I do… in fact… he joins in! But you wouldn’t know anything of such acts since you don’t share a woman except with other women!” Loki then realizes he has said too much and shrinks back.

“What?! Share her? Like a whore?” Thor then says in disbelief at Loki’s words.

“SHE ISN’T A WHORE!!! I am hers and Freyr’s Paramour!” Loki snaps back as his anger gets the better of him.

“Hers… and Freyr’s… Paramour?” Thor asks as an inkling forms in his mind. “You and Freyr… copulate… with each other?” Thor then asks and his voice is now considerably hushed. Loki’s face blazes crimson and that is his only reply. “What manner of mischief would possess you to take another man as… as you would a woman?” Thor then asks.

“The ass is a marvelously tight hole. Try it sometime and see for yourself.” Loki then says snapping back in bitterness. Thor’s face reddens now as a look of shock paints his features then it disappears quickly behind a scowl.

“I desire not to lay with another man!” Thor says heatedly.

“Then try such with a woman. These Elven maids are quite willing to do just about anything really.” Loki says calmer now. A smirk ghosts upon the corner of his mouth at Thor’s reactions. Thor opens and closes his mouth several times trying to say something but no words form to fall out. “Well, if you aren’t going to say anything but gape there like a fish… then I’ll leave you now, Brother.” Loki says and gets out of the tub. Thor just scowls some more and sinks into the water up to his reddened cheeks. His sky blue eyes watch Loki dry off, gather his clothes, and leave.

 

___________

An hour later, Loki is dressed in fresh clothes with a breastplate, vambraces, and greaves on. He is in a sulking mood from his conversation with Thor earlier and not in any kind of mood to be disturbed by others. So he makes his way to the kitchens and finds the bakers are busy finishing up baking fruit pies. He lets his illusion magic shimmer over him to alter his appearance to that of a serving Elf and he strolls in calmly, grabs a small pie, and leaves. He then makes a hasty retreat before the treat is noticed as being stolen. The disguise drops as he goes and soon he is outside sitting upon the rail of a walkway that leads from the palace proper through a garden towards another spiraling spire of glass, silver, and gold. He pulls out one of the four daggers he always carries hidden upon his person… along with throwing knives… he then cuts into the fruit pie and scoops out a thin slice which rests on the blade as he savors his stolen breakfast.

“Is it good?” Comes a voice and Loki nearly chokes on his mouthful. He slides the blade from between his lips as he turns to regard Elyssa. He swallows then licks his lips of the sweet filling… it’s a berry of some kind but Loki can’t place it.

“It’s delicious.” He answers as he looks at her and his eyes can’t help but travel down her voluptuous figure. He finds himself thinking, _‘Her curves are a little more filled out than Freyja’s… almost a match for-’_

“Like what you see?” Elyssa asks seductively as she sways her hips slowly and the red skirt she is wearing which is split up the sides and held together with thin golden chains moves across her dark skinned thighs suggestively. Her firm waist, slim from physical training, is on full display as a red sash with a golden metal brassiere over it holds her large breasts up and together allowing for a deep cleft of cleavage which Loki finds himself staring at.

“Y-yes.” He manages to say in a whisper. Elyssa moves in closer still. She leans forward and her chest brushes against his upper arm. He swallows as she slowly takes the dagger from his right hand and cuts herself a thin slice in like manner to Loki’s first. She then eats it whole and slips the dagger blade slowly from her full, red lips. A drop of the filling falls and lands on the top of one mounded breast.

“Blueberries… that is what the Mortals call this delightful fruit. We acquired bushes of them recently and have found more than a few delightful uses for the berries.” She says then runs her tongue up the flat of the blade to clean it further. She then hands Loki back his dagger and he starts breathing again. He doesn’t remember when he started holding it! His eyes dart down to her chest and she follows his gaze.

“Oh, how clumsy of me.” She chuckles as she gives Loki a seductive look then adds, “Could you be so kind as to lick it off… please?”

“Of course.” Loki says in a near whisper as he turns on the rail and comes to stand before her. He leans in as his tongue darts out and slowly licks at the drop of purplish liquid upon her breast. His tongue curls up and she watches him eagerly. He then pulls back.

“All clean now.” He says with a proud smile to her.

“Come with me, Prince of Asgard. It is time for your lessons in Elven Magic to begin.” Elyssa says with a coy smile as she gestures for him to follow with the curl of her fingers. Loki happily complies and eats more of his blueberry pie as he goes.

 

___________

She leads him a short ways from the palace deeper into the gardens where a silver staircase spirals around a huge tree. Up in the high branches are many pavilions, some are open while others are walled using heavy cloth. They enter a hollow in the mighty tree and are alone within the large space which is walled by the living tree itself and silver poles which branch out above in arcs and swirls covered by the most sheer gossamer fabric save for in the very center.

The bright sunlight filters through the leaves and near transparent cloth casting a soft mix of green and gold light to illuminate this fascinating space. There are closed shelves of books and scrolls all along the edge of the large circular space and a myriad of circles ring the flat floor in various metals and designs. Loki recognizes a couple of them but others are foreign.

“Where are we?” Loki asks curiously as he looks about drinking in every sight and sensation like he is very small once more.

“This is Lathlanueye, ‘The Tree of Light’… this is where we keep copies of all our magical texts. We also study the Art of Magic here in this very space. The circles are Circles of Power and represent different spheres of magical influence.” Elyssa replies as she goes to stand at the edge of the closest circle.

“You leave your magical secrets out in the open where anyone could steal them?” Loki then asks with some confusion. Elyssa giggles at his question but she knows he doesn’t understand because he is a Gilgaehi… a foreigner.

“If someone wished to steal our magic from us then they could just as easily find the more common texts elsewhere on our world. Magic is widely practiced here on Sindisylvanmar, Prince Loki.” She starts then moves to a shelf. “There are some rare texts here, of course… but the Tree protects itself from those with thieving intent. Do you wish to steal from our magical collection?” She then challenges.

“No.” Loki says simply and seems somewhat put-off at the insinuation.

“And that is why you were able to walk the silver stairs and enter. If you harbored even a shadow of a thought in your mind or heart to steal from here… then Lathlanueye would not have allowed you to see her, much less touch her, or enter her most sacred space. If the Tree trusts you… then I can trust you.” Elyssa says and moves in close. She flicks her hand and a red mist whisks the pie plate away to a nearby open table. Loki cleans his dagger and sheathes it just as Elyssa crashes into his front. Her lips meet his and his hands slide around her waist as the kiss deepens. She then pushes him back a step.

“We’ll start with a simple spell. One that will prove most useful to you in times to come.” Elyssa says as she eyes him. She then waggles her fingers and waves her hands out… and Loki’s clothes vanish.

“I know that one already.” He says in a somewhat bored fashion.

“That wasn’t the spell I intend to teach you.” She answers as she presses against him once more. Their lips lock in a passionate kiss which deepens as her hands work him into full arousal.

 

Several minutes pass and Loki is panting as he leans above Elyssa who is laying upon another open table with her skirt up and his manhood buried deeply inside of her. They coupled furiously and Loki found his release in due time.

“If this is how my lessons with you are going to go… then I think I’m definitely going to enjoy this.” Loki says after his breathing normalizes. Elyssa rubs her hands up and down his arms as her legs stroke his slim waist.

“You are so young.” Elyssa says with a giggle as her eyes dance with glee. “Now for the spell… It is a simple one and will neutralize your seed before it sticks in the womb. It can be preformed at any stage of gestation… but I must warn you, the further along a woman is in pregnancy… the greater the risk to harming her. Now you trace these patterns over the lower abdomen… while focusing the energy into the body until you feel the essence of life… then you sever the tie if the seed as stuck or dissolve the seed into its basic components if it still has yet to.” Elyssa instructs as she shows Loki the simple circling and waggling pattern of the hand gesture. Loki then pulls away and does as she said to. He focuses until he can feel his essence inside of her then he performs the hand gesture and the magic follows his will. He can sense his essence dissolving away until there is not a trace of it left.

“You got that first try. Very well done. It usually takes an hour before a novice can differentiate the energies.” Elyssa says with an impressed smile and nod of her head. Loki gives her a cocky smirk then leans in.

“I may be talented in the Art of Magic… but I think even I could benefit with a few more ‘tries’.” Loki says and grins then kisses her eagerly… and they ‘try’ the spell out several more times to mutual satisfaction.

 

___________

_Later that evening…_

 

“How did the lesson go today?” Calimyr asks of Elyssa as she returns to their chambers slightly disheveled and with a sated smile upon her beautiful face.

“Very well… We started with a simple ‘neutralizing’ spell to prevent conception. Tomorrow when I teach him… our plans will be put into full swing.” Elyssa says as she saunters past. Calimyr grabs her and smiles wickedly at her.

“I love it when you look fresh from being taken by another… now it’s my turn.” He says and they kiss eagerly as the full moon’s silvery light filters in through the glass walls to frame them.

 


	4. It starts with an Ember…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue as they have been... then one evening... something bad happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if I made this clear are not... but Freyja (the Elf Princess) and Freya (Loki's mom) are different characters. I like to think of the name as being a common one ;)  
> If you wanna see how Loki's mom is then I recommend reading my Loki: Triumphant parts 1+2 ;)
> 
> I know it has been awhile since I posted here... but I am finishing up on polishing up my original novel and will be submitting it to Future Writers of America as well as a writing contest on Inkitt.com... that's why I've been away.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you all enjoy this update and hopefully I'll get chapter 5 proof read here soon so I can post it as well :)

Loki rises the next morning early and bathes alone. He quickly dresses and heads out to Lathlanueye, the Tree of Light, and finds Elyssa there waiting. She is dressed in all gold today with red jewels and the outfit is of the same style as her one yesterday. He believes it is her signature look… and he agrees inwardly that it suits her figure well. They quickly find themselves in much the same state as the previous day’s lesson. Loki is nude and thrusting vigorously into Elyssa as he has her bent over a table with her skirt up until they find their mutual satisfaction. Loki then pulls away and readies to perform the ‘neutralizing’ spell.

“Wait. Today I want to teach you how to ensure your seed sticks.” Elyssa says as she stops him.

“Why would you teach me that?” Loki asks perplexed.

“Well, say one day in the future… you wish to sire children… wouldn’t you want to guarantee that it happens?” She replies and smiles warmly at him. Loki considers her words. He’s never thought about siring children though his mother had told him how it was achieved. Her descriptions embarrassed him thoroughly and Loki regretted asking the question immediately. He was thirteen.

Odin had had ‘the talk’ with him and Thor following the conversation with his mother… it was cold and stern with much talk of how important it was to beget progeny once one is King. There was no talk of love or emotions like Frigga had described… and there wasn’t any talk about lust from either parent though Odin did mention something in passing about ‘not lying with the same woman more than twice unless you want to swell her with child’. Well, Loki has broken that rule repeatedly with Princess Freyja and Elyssa… and he has always had a tendency to bend the rules… even break them from time to time.

“I have lain with you several times already… how do you know your belly will not swell with… with my child.” Loki asks with curiosity of the Elven woman before him but his voice betrays a hint of uncertainty.

“Since we Elves are so long lived… we use magic to decide when we wish to have children. Otherwise the Universe would be overpopulated with our Race by now.” Elyssa says with a smile.

“That makes sense. Hence these fertility spells.” Loki then says.

“Yes… and since they are so basic, they are a good start especially since you are coupling with Princess Freyja and myself so often.” Elyssa says and it fully hits him suddenly that Freyja might become pregnant by him.

“What would happen if my seed stuck in the Princess and she bore a child?” Loki asks out of a mix of worry and curiosity.

“Well, she has as much claim to the Right of the Throne as Freyr does since they are siblings but she could never sit it… so if she had a male child… then he’d be next in line for the throne. Sitting the Resplendent Seat is the only thing in our Realm that a woman cannot do.” Elyssa replies.

“She wouldn’t be shamed for having a child with a man whom isn’t her husband?” Loki asks finding this puzzling and even more curious.

“Shamed? Not really. There would be gossip of course, and it might be enough to weaken that child’s eventual claim to the throne depending on the status of the father. If there are no other male heirs then the claim would go unchallenged and such a child could sit the throne.” Elyssa says in explanation.

“I see.” Loki says then and nods his head. “Good thing you taught me that spell yesterday then.” Loki adds with a chuckle.

“There is no worry either way. Freyr and Freyja already have three children. Two daughters and a son.” Elyssa says then with a shrug.

“What?! They did not inform me they already had children.” Loki says with a huff. He feels left out of the loop for once. That’s what he gets for Asgard’s lack of information concerning the affairs of the other Realms… Loki will change this.

“They are already grown up. Their children still live here in the palace though. In fact, one daughter… their youngest… is married… and to my eldest son no less.” Elyssa says as she caresses his cheek. “Their son, Elysrith, is out chasing leads to find out exactly who is behind these terrible attacks upon the common folk.” Loki’s face beheld a thoughtful look for a moment as he makes a mental note to start a journal so as to record the full details of the Elven Royal Family. He then smiles returning his thoughts to the lesson at hand.

“Now teach me this spell, enchanting Elyssa.” Loki says as he moves closer.

 

___________

The rest of the day goes by in a flurry until the sun sets and Loki walks back to the palace proper along the covered walk-ways with a smile upon his face. He had done as Elyssa had asked and performed the ‘conception’ spell perfectly the first time. They even spent a few hours ‘making sure’ Loki had it down. After the third performance, Loki was ready to perform the ‘neutralizing’ spell before they parted ways for the day but Elyssa had stopped him and told him they’d have to wait and confirm the results in one month… only then would she perform the ‘neutralizing’ spell herself.

Elyssa had even shown him how he could manipulate the ‘conceiving’ spell to decide the child’s gender and even ensure the best qualities from himself would be ensured to pass to the child they were conceiving. It all made Loki nervous, yet giddy too. It was fascinating to learn how he could manipulate his seed within the fiery Elf and achieve a particular outcome. As he was thinking of the day’s lesson, Loki came upon the pair of Moon Elf Nobles whom he had met back home… Lord Elmond and his wife Selune.

“Greetings, Noble Elves. ‘Tis a fine night for a stroll.” Loki says warmly as he approaches them. He is in good spirits and so wishes to take their measure now whilst he has the chance.

“It is indeed. The gracious moon rises full in her cycle this night and so we have come to enjoy the Silver Lake.” Lady Selune says in response as she looks away from him out towards the shimmering lake. Her tone may seem friendly but there is a distant sorrowfulness to it.

“Pardon my interruption, but we did not speak whilst you were upon Asgard and I wanted to ask you both… how did you find the Realm Eternal?” Loki then asks. The two Elves chuckle lightly to themselves at the mention of ‘Realm Eternal’ but levy no spoken insult. Loki quarks an eyebrow at their unspoken reaction to his query.

“We found it amusing, albeit a little less refined than our own culture… then again you Asgardians are very blunt and straight forward in your ways.” Lord Elmond says callously. Loki feels like he has been slapped in the face at the Moon Elf Lord’s tone. _‘Prudes indeed!’_ Loki thinks yet holds his tongue as he remembers he is not in his Realm. Elmond then inspects Loki more closely.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were half-Elf yourself, Loki Odinson. half Moon Elf at that…” Elmond says casually as he makes a slow sweep of his hand as he gestures at the Dark Asgardian Prince.

“Funny… Prince Freyr said the same thing.” Loki says and smiles.

“But you are not… and if you were such… I’d have you whipped for cavorting with the Prince and Princess like you have been.” Lord Elmond then says and his smooth baritone cuts into Loki sharp and deep… as surely as any blade.

“What pray tell do you mean, Lord Moon Elf?” Loki asks trying to play it off.

“Don’t act coy with me, boy.” Elmond says and his silver eyes narrow. “Any Elf with eyes to see knows what your seat at the High Table means. It means you are the Paramour of the Prince… and he simply ‘shares’ you with his wife as he does most of his males. In fact, out of their three children, only his eldest daughter is truly of his own seed. The other two are marked by their hair. Their second daughter is of Lord Calimyr and their son…” There is a pause as Elmond goes silent and Loki is stricken speechless at the Moon Elf Lord’s words.

“You are nothing more than Freyr’s whore.” Selune says from beside her husband. She doesn’t even look at Loki as she says it so calm and coldly.

“I am NOT the Prince’s whore. I am a Prince of Asgard!” Loki hisses out finally finding his voice as his anger bubbles up.

“And yet you copulate with the Prince regularly, allowing him to take you. The tree nymphs at the center of the hedge maze told me an interesting story about you and Prince Freyr dallying beneath them yesterday.” Elmond says and a ghost of a smile plays at the corners of his thin lips. Loki seethes with anger inside. “Long before he went to Asgard, Prince Freyr had my own son perform the same task as you… of being his whore. Freyr would never debase himself with the common rabble… no, only the sons of Nobility will do for his lusts. Now let me ask you this… has Freyr declared his love for you yet?” Elmond says and he watches Loki’s face very closely. Loki tries to hide everything behind his usual stoic mask but a trickle of sweat slides down his brow. Elmond smiles and it is far from friendly.

“He had my eldest son as his Paramour for nearly a thousand years and often told him of how he wished he could be with him in the Mithramouri Rite.” Elmond says and Loki snorts. Elmond’s eyebrows rise. “So he has said the same to you then as well. Did Prince Freyr tell you that he planned to separate from Freyja and go through that rite with my son a score of years ago? Has he even mentioned my son’s name once?” Loki is still as a statue as he just stands there and watches the Moon Elf Lord with a heated glare.

“I can tell by the look in your eyes that you were kept in the dark. And if your father knew about your ‘relations’ with Prince Freyr… what would he do?” Elmond asks but Loki gives a defiant haughty glare. “Ah, yes… he’d punish you in some way. I punished my eldest son for such debased acts then I freed him of his sins.” The tone is so cold Loki shivers even though the night is pleasant.

“What did you do to your son?” Loki asks and he can barely hide the tremble in his voice.

“I publicly disowned him and then… I had him put to the sword.” Elmond says simply in his detachment. It’s as though he is commenting upon the weather. Loki is shocked by this.

“You… you had your own son executed? For loving the Prince?” Loki says in disbelief and he staggers backwards a few steps.

“The irony is… you look very much like him… only… your eyes are blue instead of silver.” Selune says sadly and her silver eyes turn to look hard and cold at Loki for the first time. He can see they are rimmed in red as though she has been crying. Perhaps she never stopped crying for her dead son? Then it all becomes too much and Loki just hurries away. He soon breaks out into a full run and dashes through the palace. He doesn’t know where he wants to go… but he just wants to get away right this second, but his feet carry him to the Royal Chambers of Freyr and Freyja. He bursts in and finds the fair Elf Princess lounging on a couch reading a book. While Freyr is standing before four full length mirrors as a pair of common elves, which are shorter and not so fair looking, measure the Prince’s dimensions so as to make new clothes at his commission.

“Ah, Prince Loki… just in time! The tailors are here! Come and let them take your measure and I’ll have them make you an elven outfit of the finest green silks and cloth-of-gold.” Freyr says as he looks at Loki’s reflection in the mirrors. Loki comes in huffing and with a distraught look upon his face. Freyr’s brows furrow in concern and he turns shooing away the smaller common elves.

“What is the matter, my dearest?” Freyr asks as Loki storms across the floor with a scowl now upon his handsome face.

“His name? What was his name?” Loki hisses out hotly in a near-whisper. Freyr looks confused. “Your Paramour before me…”

“Leave us at once!” Freyr says hotly to the common elf tailors who scamper off in a hurry to get away. Once the main chamber door is shut, Loki finishes asking his question. “The Moon Elf Lord’s son… What… Was… His… Name?” Freyr lowers his head as sorrow fills his deep azure eyes.

“Selunus of the Silver Falls.” There is a deep sorrow in Freyr’s voice at the mention of the name. Loki breathes in deep and stands up straighter.

“How deeply did you love him?” Loki then asks and watches Freyr closely. Freyr sighs and raises his eyes to look at Loki. Tears shimmer and threaten to spill forth.

“With all that I am.” Freyr says and frowns sadly as he looks Loki right in the eyes. Loki almost feels bad about asking and thus bringing up such heartache… but he has to know the truth of why Freyr chose him.

“And you were willing to leave Freyja for him?” Loki then asks.

“Y-yes.” Freyr says and his eyes shut as tears spill forth and he lowers his face.

“I remind you of him, don’t I?” Loki asks coolly and Freyr eyes snap open to look at him.

“Yes… and no.” Freyr says and a puzzled look crosses Loki’s face, so Freyr continues, “Selunus was a gentle soul and innocent as a young child. He was soft and lithe with long hair, black as pitch, that he always wore free of braid and binding. He had a penchant for mischief, just like you… but you are harder, more masculine than him… more driven to pleasure as well as be pleasured.”

“Is that why you sought my company upon Asgard? To make me your whore to replace what you had lost?” Loki then asks harshly. Freyr looks at Loki and there is hurt in the deep blue eyes.

“You are not my whore… you are my Paramour… My other Love, my dearest… and yes, I find myself thinking of him sometimes as I take you, but when you took me last night… By the First Light! I fell even deeper in love with _you_ , Loki Odinson!” Freyr says and he closes the distance between him and Loki to embrace the young Prince of Asgard. _‘I’ll still be regarded as your whore though.’_ Loki thinks solemnly as he lets the Elf Prince hug him.

“Why did you let Selunus die?” Loki then asks in a whisper. Freyr freezes against the Asgardian Prince. The Elf pulls away slightly then.

“Unlike Asgard which is under the rule of one king… here there are three.” Freyr starts.

“But your father, King Eldorith, is High King. Surely he could’ve made a demand, a proclamation… something!” Loki says as he looks hard at Freyr. The Elf Prince just looks broken as his sad eyes lower.

“I begged my father to do something… but Selunus had returned home to his father’s kingdom and been tried and punished by the time I learned of it and made my plea. I thought I had time, but I didn’t… and now Selunus is lost to me in all ways but one.” Freyr says and weeps against Loki. The Asgardian Prince hates seeing others cry… he finds it weak. Loki sighs then pushes Freyr away.

“What’s done is done. Crying about it won’t change anything.” Loki then says sternly and the words come out harsher than he intends. Freyr blanches at the words and watches Loki walk away out the large double glass and gold doors to step out onto the private lawn and garden outside.

_‘What did I expect? Undying affection from a married man or his beautiful wife whom I have come to love more than him… but never more than Lady Phoenix.’_ Loki thinks as his mind whirls then hits his anchoring point… Lady Phoenix. Matters of the Heart as well as Lust always circle back to her. He breathes in the cool night air and looks up to the huge full moon climbing higher in the night sky above. Alfheim has a single moon like Midgard and the Light Elves revere all things luminous. The stars, faint and distant as they are, remind the Elves of memory and the Past. The Moon waxes and wanes thus reminding the Elves of emotions and that all things change over time. The Sun in its brilliance reminds of the constant and ever present now and how all is revealed in the Light sooner or later.

_‘I will learn this powerful concealing spell on the morrow and once I know it… I’ll leave this Realm of Elves behind… forever.’_ Loki thinks as he gazes at the luminous orb hanging above. He senses and hears the Elf Princess approach before she says anything.

“Your words were most harsh… but understandable.” Freyja says as she slowly comes to stand beside him. “Let me guess… you ran into the Moon Elf Lord and his wife out on their evening stroll?” She then asks gently.

“Yes.” Loki says with a sigh.

“Moon Elves run their lands very differently and things that are acceptable here… are despised there. Normally, Lord Elmond looks the other way when it comes to his people dallying with members of the same gender… but when his only son returned home twenty years ago and declared he was going to Lathlannadyr and partake of the Mithramouri Rite with Prince Freyr as soon as he could separate from me… well, Lord Elmond flew into a rage. He declared to all Light Elves that he disowned his son, Selunus, for treason to Mithryslodyr. He then put Selunus to the sword… which was done in secret, so when King Eldorith sent his inquisitors to determine the matter… it was already too late.” Freyja then pauses.

“Father was upset with Freyr for wanting to separate from me, so he was pleased with the outcome. Now the only reminder of Selunus for my dear brother is our son, Elysrith… who was born nearly a year after Selunus’ death.” She adds with a wane smile to Loki.

“Such a waste.” Loki says about the whole thing and he shakes his head and turns away from the Elven Princess. “So I’m only here because I look like a lost love.” Loki adds with a touch of bitterness.

“Selunus was more delicate looking than you. He had sharper features and his hair was exceedingly long for it went past his waist. Besides… you are different than him… you are Loki Odinson and you are very unique.” Freyja says as she leans in close and then quickly kisses Loki’s cheek. He can’t help but smirk at her words. He loves her gentle spirit and sweet affections, no matter how they come to him.

“I think I need another reminder of my uniqueness.” He says as he points to his cheek. Freyja smiles and moves in but Loki turns his face at the last second and their lips meet. He then embraces her and holds her tight against him.

“Let’s go back inside.” Freyja says with a warm smile as Loki lets her pull away and led him by the hand back towards the Royal Chambers, but they don’t make it… for the night lights up with fire.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

The only sounds are the rush of wind as it blows past and the low rhythmic hum of the Sky Boards these dozen figures in black stand upon. They wear no metal armor that could glint in the moonlight and their boards have been painted black as well. They stop at the crest of a mountain peak and eye the Sun Elf capital bathed in moonlight below their hovering perch. The leader, who halted the flock of flyers, stands tall and proud on his board which looks like a pair of bird wings. He wears a gray face mask with black eyes and pointy ears… a Dark Elf mask. His hair is covered by a black cowl. The hollow eyes stare down at the sleeping Sun Elf city in silence.

Then he raises his left hand and makes a serious of hand signs before he points to the left and immediately four Sky Boards peel away and slip silently to the west. He makes the same hand signs with his right hand and four more break away and head to the east. He then lifts his right hand once more and holds it suspended in the air before he points over to the capital city directly. He then zooms down the mountain side with his three flyers following in a ‘diamond’ formation as they make their way under the floating landmass of the capital. As they go they pull out dull metal orbs from satchel bags at their sides. In no time at all, they pop up where the Wind Riders take off and land. They spread out over the circular station and click their orbs. They light up with orange lights then are tossed down upon and within the structure. They quickly fly away as the explosions blast out and fire balls consume the Wind Rider depo. The hollow eyes of the leader’s mask take in the blazing sight before his team flies low and races over the trees. They are heading right for the very heart of Lathlannadyr.

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

 

Balder is standing by the huge glass wall of the common chamber. Volstagg is eating, no surprise, whilst Hoder, Fandral, and Prince Thor had gone to their private chambers not long after sundown… each with an Elf maid. Balder just gives a subtle sigh of frustration as he can hear muffled noises coming from Prince Thor’s chambers. He leans against the window and frowns at the eldest Asgardian Prince’s behavior at this moment… then the southern part of the sky lights up and Balder can see flames curl up in the air a distance away.

“What in the Nine Realms was that?” Balder asks out loud. Volstagg stops eating and chances a look in Balder’s direction. The chubby older brother then sees the flashes of more flames to the left and then the right.

“What was that?” Volstagg wonders as his brow furrows.

“Trouble.” Balder says as he clenches his fist and recalls his dream last night of the three fires in the darkness.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

Loki is smiling at Freyja as she leads him up the stairs to head indoors… but the night blazes in fiery orange brilliance from the south. They stop and go silent as the two turn to see the flames leaping into the air.

“What in the Nine-” Loki starts but another series of blasts comes from the west… then the east.

“By the First Light… the capital is under attack!” Freyja says and Loki grabs her and they hurry inside before anymore can happen.

“Stay here and hide!” Loki says to Freyja after looking around and not seeing Prince Freyr anywhere. He wonders where the Elf Prince took off to. “I’ve got to check on the others.” Loki then adds quickly before he dashes out of the Prince and Princess’ Royal Chambers. In moments, he is before the guest chambers for his fellow Asgardians. He bursts through the door to find them… well not all of them for Fandral, Hoder, and Thor are nowhere to be found… but the other two are in the common room. Volstagg is eating, no surprise there, whilst Balder is staring out the window at the night.

“We’re under attack!” Loki shouts as they look at him. Volstagg stops mid-chew then quickly swallows.

“I knew it! I had a dream last night of flames… and the night is alight with their glow.” Balder says as he moves briskly from the large windows.

“Get your brother and Fandral. I’ll wake Thor.” Loki says then darts to the chamber door for Thor’s quarters. He wastes no time at all and bursts through the door… “Brother! The Elf Capital is under-” Loki stops as he eyes Thor’s unclad form rising from the bed… two nude Elf maids are whimpering about his sudden departure. “Get dressed! This is no time to dally about, Thor! We are under attack!” Loki says gruffly as he does a hand gesture and Thor’s trousers fly up on a green mist to smack against Thor’s bared chest.

“What?” Thor booms and quickly hikes up his trousers then throws his red tunic on. He hastily tucks the shirt into his pants then slips into his boots. He focuses his thoughts and in an instant and a flash of light… his armor and cape appear upon him. He runs a hand through his short blonde hair and picks his silver winged helm up to place it upon is head.

“Are you not going to don your armor as well, Little Brother?” Thor chides as he grabs his great sword, Dainsleif, then passes Loki out into the common room.

“I shall. First though… I had to make sure you actually got your armor on.” Loki says with a smirk and a green shimmer flows over him. His green scaled breastplate adorned with gold appears then golden armor is upon his shoulders and goes down his upper arms until his gold vambraces cover his black fingerless gloves. His flowing emerald cape appears draped from his shoulders and golden grieves cover the front of his black boots. Finally, his golden horned helm covers his head.

“No weapon?” Thor questions as he raises an eyebrow at Loki.

“Thor… I always have a weapon.” Loki says with a smirk as a pair of short swords in their sheaths shimmer into existence upon a golden belt around Loki’s waist. “I just prefer to use my other talents before resorting to brute force.” Thor rolls his blue eyes at that comment. Soon everyone is out in the common room, armed and armored… so they make their way to the throne room in haste.

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

 

Freyja is stunned for a few moments at the reality that this Shadow Revolt has attacked Lathlannadyr…

“Impossible! Father’s magic ensures the High Seat’s protection.” Freyja mutters as she ponders how this all could’ve become possible. She is alone in her room since Loki raced off more than ten minutes ago. She then looks to the doors and hears something… a very subtle, low hum. She quickly shuts the balcony doors and locks them then hurries across the room to her bed chamber where she can enter her huge walk-in closet. There’s an escape tunnel there… if she can only reach it…

Just as she makes it into the closet the glass blasts into the outer room. Freyja fumbles at the small golden hooks where some robes and coats hang. She then grabs the right one and twists it at a diagonal to the right. There’s the click of a mechanism as the door moves back two inches then there’s a whoosh as the door opens. Freyja is taken by complete surprise to see the face of a Dark Elf mask before her very eyes. She screams and is quickly grabbed.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

Freyr is headed back to his Royal Chambers when he hears the crash followed by a scream.

“Freyja!” Freyr shouts as he bursts into the room. He looks about quickly and sees three black figures upon Sky Boards. They turn in mid-air as they hover and start firing mirco-bursts at him. Freyr rolls behind a heavy couch then moves away quickly just before it is blasted. He swiftly runs to the mantel over the fireplace where he grabs a sword with a long thin blade. He then rushes headlong at the nearest flyer.

The flyer tilts back and fires at the Elven Prince but he proves to be the faster as he leaps into the air over this flyer. As he comes down behind, Freyr hooks his left arm around the figure’s neck and throws them off balance. The Sky Board loses stability and soon its flyer is on the ground unconscious. Freyr rolls away at the last second and comes up on his feet with sword in hand.

The second flyer comes after him and Freyr dashes out of the way. He runs up the wall and leaps off. He grabs a thin golden pillar and swings around it as the third flyer comes in. He kicks his feet into that flyer’s back sending that one flipping forward to crash upon the marble floor. The Sky Board skids across the floor and into some furniture. The flyer doesn’t get up let alone move.

“Freyja!” Freyr yells for a response, but there is nothing… only the final flyer coming at him. Freyr is distraught. He doesn’t know where Freyja is and he is still upset with what happened earlier between him and Loki. And now his home has been attacked and the violation continues…

“NO MORE!!!!” Freyr shouts in anger as he pitches forward and rolls under the Sky Board that is baring down on him. He swipes his blade up to catch the underside of the Sky Board and this takes out one of the stabilizers. The device goes down and the figure jumps off and rolls away as the Board skips across the floor to crash into the wall and the side of the huge fireplace. Freyr leaps and lets his blade lead the way as he closes in on the figure as it stands up on wobbly feet. The long, thin blade of the Elf Prince’s sword bites deep and erupts out of the chest of this assailant as Freyr stabs them in the back.

He removes the blade as he kicks the figure to the floor where they land in a pool of black blood. Only Dark Elves and Goblins bleed black blood. The Dark Elves are all dead… thanks to Malekith’s unbridled cruelty. Freyr turns the dead figure over and removes the simple black gossamer cloth mask to reveal the hideous gray skinned face of a Goblin. This is proof positive that the Shadow Revolt are run by the Goblins and now here they are… attacking the Seat of the High King of the Elves. Guards come rushing in and Freyr steps back away from the body upon his chamber floor. He looks around and sees the other two being taken captive.

“Restrain them. They must be questioned.” Freyr says and his commands are obeyed. He quickly leaves and hurries to his father. The King must be told of Freyja’s capture.

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

 

The Asgardians arrive in the white and golden circular space that is walled with glass in a myriad of colors as well as clear glass on the north and south sides. King Eldorith is standing next to the throne of the Elves, Alfheim’s High Seat… Lathlannadyr. It is a living tree shaped into a seat adorned with golden posts and twisted wires that mirror natural vines and branches. Green leaves carved from gems and glass adorn it as well, giving the throne a ‘living’ appearance. But this is no time to admire the Elven throne so Loki turns his bright blue eyes to the King.

“What has happened, High King Eldorith?” Thor asks as they halt before the Elven Royal and his advisors and generals.

“We’ve been attacked by the Shadow Revolt.” King Eldorith says then gives a heavy sigh. “The attacks are now upon the capital itself.”

“How can the Princes of Asgard be of service to you?” Loki then says and bows his head to the King.

“Father!” Prince Freyr shouts as he comes running up to the gathered group. Eldorith gestures for his son to speak. He huffs and puffs for a moment then blurts out… “Two of the attackers… have been caught.”

“This is excellent news. We can force their coward tongues to waggle and tell us the names of their traitorous lot.” One of the generals says at the Prince’s words.

“The Shadow Revolt, Father… They are not traitors! They are Goblins!” Freyr says and silence falls over the Elves and those gathered.

“Goblins?” Thor questions. Loki rolls his eyes as he sighs at Thor’s ignorance.

“They are Elves who remained loyal to the Dark but managed to hide away amongst the Light Elves after the Banishment following the Great Divide. Their dark magics have twisted them into hideous creatures so that now they look nothing like what they started out as. Honestly, Thor… did you not pay any attention to Mother or Lady Phoenix when they spoke of these things?” Loki says to Thor while King Eldorith discusses what is to be done with the prisoners but he is interrupted by his son.

“Father… Freyja… three burst into our Royal Chambers. I managed to capture the two… but there must have been a fourth… they took her, Father! They have Freyja!” Freyr says as tears slip from him eyes. Loki’s insides freeze.

“This… this is my fault.” He whispers to himself as King Eldorith and Prince Freyr talk.

“We must get her back from these vile monsters!” Freyr says as a near-panic sets in, he looks to his now grim-faced father.

“Asgardians.” Eldorith says sternly.

“Yes, King Eldorith.” Thor says as he stands straighter.

“Follow me.” Eldorith says. “Freyr, come. Everyone else work on clean up and keeping the populace calm.” The Elf King then moves away with his son and Asgardian entourage in tow. They head to a well lit area in the palace and halt at a door.

“Freyr, Princes of Asgard, and whom ever you require for this interrogation… follow me.” Eldorith says as he waves his hand and the door opens.

“Hoder… with me and Loki. Everyone else remain outside this door until I come out. Balder carries my word in my absence.” Thor says to Balder who nods his head. The Elf Royals, the Asgardian Princes, and their blind cousin enter the room. It is a single room… circular, very well-lit, and inside are four Elf guards standing with their short spears pointed at the prisoner. The shackled, twisted, and ugly creature stands in a hunched position in the very center of the room. ‘He’ is shielding ‘his’ face and eyes from the intense light that is on overhead. The pale grayish skin and black fingernails which are long and pointy are quite noticeable. The long gray and white hair is braided back in a single, thick braid and the pointy ears are longer than usual. Everyone stays at the edge of the large circular room save for the Elven King and Prince.

“Why have you taken my wife?” Freyr asks hotly as he stalks around the pathetic creature. Loki wants to rush forward and smash this Goblin’s face upon the stone floor a few times until it speaks. Its body shudders… and at first Loki thinks it is crying, but then he hears the clear peel of laughter. The lights flicker then dim as it lowers its hands to reveal a hideous visage of twisted and pointy features. A long, pointed hook nose that curves downwards slightly, thin lips black as midnight that twist up the ugly face splitting it with a horrid grin showing pointed yellow teeth. The black eyes with bright yellow irises stare at the pacing Elf Prince curiously.

“She is in our care now, Elfling.” The Goblin says in a gravelly voice that sounds somewhere between male and female yet is neither.

“Tell me now what you intend for my daughter… and I will spare you pain.” King Eldorith says coolly to the Goblin whose eerie eyes turn to him before grinning all the wider.

“She is ours now, False King, and she shall remain in the Dark forever.” The Goblin says and laughs. Suddenly, the Goblin gurgles as Loki’s left hand clenches around its throat and a dagger’s point touches just below the creature’s left eye.

“Tell me now… Monster… what is it your kind plans for Princess Freyja and I’ll make your death quick. Linger in the telling and know my blade shall linger in the cutting.” Loki hisses out as he slowly drags the dagger tip down the Goblin’s cheek. Black blood oozes from the clean cut wound and the thing winces in pain. Loki eases his grip just enough to let the Goblin speak. Loki then takes his dagger and cuts into the gray flesh above the left eye this draws more whimpers of pain.

“So… you love the Elfling cunt?” The Goblin then says with a smirk. Loki doesn’t reply. He kicks the Goblin’s feet out from under it until it is on its knees.

“Lowly things kneel to their betters… and you will tell me where your kin has taken Freyja as I cut it from your flesh.” Loki whispers in a hiss as a green shimmer surrounds it and bends the Goblin backwards restraining it further. Loki stalks around to stand behind the Goblin. He looks down at it as it is restrained by his magic to at the ceiling… then Loki slowly drives his dagger into the right eye. It howls in pain as the dagger is twisted and turned to ruin the orb further. Black blood and the fluids that filled the eye pour from the ruined socket.

“This nose offends me.” Loki hisses and he slices the long. pointy tip off. The Goblin whimpers in pain.

“I’ll talk! I’ll talk!” The Goblin chokes out as Loki drags the dagger tip below the trembling lip. Loki stops and the Goblin speaks, “She will be our key to claiming the Throne of Lathlannadyr. Our leader wishes it.”

“Where has Princess Freyja been taken?” Loki asks.

“Who is your leader?” Freyr says after Loki.

“Freyja has been taken to the north… to the Night Forest beyond the Shadow Mountains.” The Goblin chokes out in sobs from the pain. “As for my leader…” It manages a weak chuckle then sneers… “Go and meet him for yourself.” The Goblin then says and chuckles in struggled bursts. Loki moves the dagger back into an underhanded hold then slams it into the left side of the Goblin’s throat. He rips it across swiftly and a torrent of black blood spills forth from the gaping wound as the Goblin’s ugly head rolls back and Loki walks around the pooling blood. The dead Goblin then drops to the floor with a wet thud as its body lands in its own blood.

“It spoke no lies.” Hoder says as Loki walks past his blind cousin. Hoder stops the Second Prince of Asgard with a firm hand upon the shoulder. He gives Loki a knowing nod of reassurance and Loki nods his head in return. He then leaves the room.

“Where are you going, Loki Odinson?” The Elf King asks.

“To kill the other one. First, I’m going to confirm the whereabouts of Princess Freyja though. Hoder.” Loki says quickly then swiftly steps out of the room. Hoder follows close behind.

“Clean this mess up. Burn the bodies once he finishes the other one.” Eldorith says sternly as he gives out the commands. “Come, my son.” He then says calmly and places a hand upon Freyr’s shoulder and guides him out of the room.

 

___________

An hour later and Loki is in the Royal Chambers. He surveys the damage and walks all throughout the large circular space. He approaches the fireplace when something catches his eye… there is a void which understandably helps circulate heat… but there is a stair case in this void.

“Hoder!” Loki shouts and his blind cousin sweeps his long staff around to keep from tripping over debris until he reaches Loki whom he can see because of his green and gold aura.

“What have you found?” Hoder asks interested. He can see every magical item in the room including the Sky Boards, but he cannot see the building unless there is a lay line of magic through the structure. “If only we could make buildings inlaid with magic then I’d be able to see where I’m going… and NOT run into doors.” Hoder says with a chuckle. Loki smiles at his cousin’s words.

“Always so hopeful when you should be complaining, Hoder.” Loki says and waves his hand. A green shimmer falls over every surface and suddenly it is as though Hoder is standing in a building made of emerald and jade. He can see the debris clearly and walks normally across the room to Loki.

“Look there. See that?” Loki says as he points into the void of the ruined fireplace. Hoder looks and sees the stairs.

“An escape route… and that means a magic seal to open it.” Hoder says and he then looks at the wall the fireplace is set into. “What is behind this?” He asks as he taps the wall with his staff.

“It’s the central chamber… the bed chamber… though there are two closets. One for the Prince and one for the Princess.” Loki answers.

“Then let’s go have a look.” Hoder says and smiles. The two Asgardians enter the bed chamber and Loki points to the Princess’ closet.

“That one is against the same part of the wall as the fireplace.” Loki says and Hoder walks briskly over to it. He throws the door open and stalks inside. Loki follows and watches Hoder from the doorway. Hoder then sees the switch… it is the furthest hook on the right. He twists it and the hidden door opens revealing the secret escape route.

“She could just be on the other side of this passage.” Loki says eagerly as he rushes to Hoder’s side and eyes the passage way.

“We have to get the others first.” Hoder says as he catches Loki by the arm before the youngest Prince of Asgard can dash away down the darkened way. Loki sighs in frustration and concedes. They hurry back to the others in the common room of the guest chambers they are in.

“Thor! Hoder and I have discovered a secret passage in the Royal Chambers. We should follow it quickly.” Loki says as they enter. Thor stands from the table set with food and picks up his sheathed great sword.

“You. Elf maid. Tell your King we are going after Princess Freyja.” Thor commands to one of the Elves in the room. She nods her head and hurries off. As she opens the door, she nearly collides with Prince Freyr who enters as soon as she leaves. He is carrying a case as he comes in and walks to the table.

“If you are going for Freyja then take these.” Freyr says as he opens the case and reveals some metal pieces within. The Asgardians are puzzled as they all huddle around.

“What are these?” Thor questions as he picks up a silver piece that looks like half of a cup.

“These are Seven-League Striders.” Freyr says with a serious note. “They attach to your boots and with them on… you can run much faster, leap higher and further, even go greater distances with them.”

“They also allow the wearer to walk upon any surface… and I do mean any surface… without slipping or falling.” Loki adds as he picks up a gold set and begins putting them on over his worn black boots and grieves. A piece goes on to cup the toes which attaches magically to a piece on top, then to another around the ankle, and another that cups the heel. He studies them then walks up to the wall and begins to walk up it onto the domed ceiling high above. Loki then runs down the other side and leaps hitting the ground in a roll and stopping on his feet after he springs up.

“I must say, I think I, too, shall wear a pair.” Fandral says and grabs a silver pair. He manages to get his on but with less finesse than Loki had done. Thor fumbles with his and Loki has to show him how to put them on.

“I think some of us should stay.” Balder says then. “Just in case there is another attack.”

“Good thinking, Balder.” Thor says as he stands. “You, Volstagg, and Fandral remain here. I, Loki, and Hoder shall go liberate the Princess.” Fandral groans that he isn’t going but concedes to Prince Thor’s command in the end.

Loki goes into the chamber containing his things and opens his weapons case. There are several throwing knives and daggers inside. There are two more short swords as well and even a finely crafted Asgardian Long-Shot bow and a quiver full of the special long arrows that it fires. Loki smiles as he performs a complex waggle and spinning movements of his hands as he works the subtle threads of universal energies to create magic.

Soon all the throwing knives and daggers disappear… they have been sent into a special subspace pocket dimension that Loki uses to hold various items around his person at all times without having to carry said items. He then waggles his fingers and waves his hands again… this time to turn the two extra short swords and the bow and quiver into little gold buttons with symbols on them. The two short sword buttons go on his wrists, and the bow and quiver buttons go on his right shoulder guard. He then waves a hand gesture at his cape and it changes into a shorter, manageable wrap around his shoulders. Loki takes a deep breath in and exhales as he waves a hand at his helm and it too changes. It becomes a headband with the symbol of his horns in the center. His lengthy wavy hair falls over the right side but is relatively kept out of his eyes because of the headband. He looks at himself in a full-length mirror… he is ready to go.

“I want to go with you… but I can’t, I have responsibilities here.” Freyr says and huffs his frustrations. He gives Loki a pointed look. “If she isn’t at the end of the passage then discover what you can… and go after her.” Freyr says then hands a small orb and a wand to Loki who looks puzzled. “It’s a Sky Board. You’ll need these to get out of the capital since both bridges have suffered damage.” His deep blue eyes waver and he hugs Loki. The Asgardian Prince knows Freyr really does love and care about his sister in that moment. “Bring her back to me please, Loki… and don’t get yourself hurt out there. I want you both to come back to me.” Freyr then offers a wane smile.

“I vow that I shall return Freyja to her rightful home… and I shall slay this leader of the Shadow Folk.” Loki promises Freyr. The Elf Prince cradles Loki’s face in his hands then gives the dark-haired Asgardian Prince a chaste kiss upon his lips.

“Go with all haste and I shall welcome you upon your return with my sister.” Freyr then says and Loki walks past him. He steps out to see Hoder leaning on his staff in his armor as he holds an orb exactly like Loki’s in his left hand with the wand tucked in his belt. Thor is ready as well.

“Let us be off now.” Thor says and leads the way out of their guest chambers and down the hall to the Royal Chambers for the Prince and Princess. He has Loki show him to the secret passage and soon the three are descending the steps as they spiral downward into darkness.


	5. Which quickly becomes a Flame…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trail of the Goblins who kidnapped Princess Freyja... Loki, Thor, and Hoder discover more than they expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Action packed chapter here. Real quick though… I have based my take on Goblins as being similar to Tolkein’s writings… in that Goblins are pretty much twisted Elves though in Tolkein’s works there’s a little more to it than that. In fact, I’ve based the Elf culture in my serious fics off of J.R.R .Tolkein’s works… for the most part that is. Now without further adieu… Read and enjoy :)

The Princes of Asgard and their cousin Hoder follow the spiraling stairs ever downward. Some of the small lights along the wall work giving off a pale blue-white light to illuminate their way whilst others have been darkened.

“The magic is blocked to some of these lights by a strange red swirl of magic.” Hoder comments as he looks closely at the lights. Loki immediately thinks of Elyssa. _‘Could she be behind this attack?’_ Loki thinks as they continue down. _‘Could the Summer Elves ever really work with the Goblins? And to what end? Usurping the High Seat of Elven Power? It doesn’t make any sense!’_ Loki ponders on and things are getting confusing. He creates orbs of green light that float above them and descend as well to keep their way lit.

“Brother.” Thor says to Loki effectively snapping the younger Prince from his thoughts. “You were excessive with that Goblin.”

“Your point being?” Loki asks a bit snippy. He will not stand being chided for his violent and cruel act of questioning the Goblin captive. Before Thor can say anything further, Loki continues. “If you had been caught by those monsters I would’ve acted no different in getting that vile creature to speak.” Thor says nothing though he gives Loki a pointed look over his shoulder as they continue down the stairs. They soon find themselves at the bottom and walk down a long narrow hallway with Loki’s light following them. Loki then pulls a blank journal from subspace his mother had given to him on his last name-day and opens it. He waggles his right hand over the first blank page…

 

_Journal Entry 1_

_I am Loki Odinson, second Prince of Asgard… and I have recently learned more about the Elven Royal Family than was previously known in Asgard. Prince Freyr and Princess Freyja have three children… two daughters and a son. From what I understand, the eldest daughter is Freyr’s while the second is Lord Calimyr’s… and that daughter has been married off to an unbeknownst half-brother, the eldest son of Lord Calimyr. I swear these Elves and their habit of incestuous marriages is somewhat off-putting to me… yet I feel deeply for both Prince Freyr and especially for Princess Freyja._

_The kind and beautiful Freyja has been taken by the vile Goblins… Alfheim’s wicked Shadow Folk. I fear what they intend for her. I am certain they seek to use her as a pawn to gain power over the high throne of Alfheim. I will NOT let them keep her!_

 

“There is light up ahead.” Thor says in a somewhat hushed voice to Loki and Hoder. Loki closes his journal and dismisses it back into the pocket dimension in subspace where he keeps certain items. He looks up and notices the light that Thor spoke of. They exit the tunnel they were in and find themselves at a barred gate. They try it and it opens readily. The two brothers share a look then step out and notice they are in a garden area somewhere beyond the main grounds of the Palace.

“Over here.” Loki says as he looks at a pattern on the grass. He wonders if those Sky Boards produce such a track. Loki moves away as Thor examines the strange track. He pulls out his orb and wand from his subspace pocket dimension and taps the wand to the orb. He then tosses it to the ground as it starts to shift and ‘unfurl’. It looks like a pair of wings spreading as the metal plates grow and shift then settle until the Sky Board is before Loki on the grass.

“What are you doing?” Thor asks his younger brother.

“Testing a theory.” Loki says as he hops on to the device and then activates it with his wand. The Board hums to life and starts to hover as bursts of wind blast from the bottom. Loki then takes off vertically and hovers above the two. “Does it leave a similar marking in the grass?” Loki shouts down to them. Thor examines the grass and nods his head.

“Aye!” He says up to Loki who then descends until the Sky Board hovers above the ground.

“Now we know the villains got Freyja here.” Loki says. “Quickly now! Activate your Sky Boards. If we hurry, we may just catch them.” Loki then says impatiently. Thor immediately activates his but Hoder hesitates. “What is it Hoder?” Loki asks his cousin.

“Blind… remember?” Hoder huffs.

“Just activate it and stay behind me.” Loki says.

“And if we run into trouble should I dodge and hope I don’t run into anything?” Hoder asks sarcastically. Point taken. Loki huffs out a small sigh.

“Climb on with me.” Loki says and Hoder complies. Soon the two Sky Boards are in the air and Thor leads them north. From high up in the air, Loki can see there are still some fires burning to the east and west. The bridges really have been cut off. “This was a clever strike.” Loki says just above the rush of wind as they zoom out and pass over the edge of the floating capital making their way north.

“Aye! And we shall make them pay dearly for it, Brother!” Thor shouts as he zooms on going over the mountain peaks ahead. Loki follows close behind but his board is a little slower with the added weight.

“Can you see what the Boards look like, Hoder?” Loki asks over his shoulder.

“Aye!” Hoder replies as he looks down and sees the magic glowing silver in these flying devices.

“Then keep an eye out for any others!” Loki says and they zoom on through the night sky. The clouds shine bright in the light of the full moon and the world below is dark save for the occasional speckling of lights from a village. They pass over a couple of towns and small cities but soon all the lights disappear from below as they pass over a forested area. Great mountains loom far to the north and a shroud of mist hangs low and shines like silver along their southern front. The Shadow Mountains as they are known are a full thousand leagues from the capital. If they are lucky they will be there by sunrise at the rate they are going.

 

___________

Freyja is holding on to the Dark Elf for dear life as they speed through the heavens on his Sky Board. She looks around her and sees the clouds illuminated by the moonlight and the darkened world below. It all seems so hopeless, so lost… _‘I love you.’_ She hears Loki’s voice say in the back of her mind. She misses the Asgardian Prince and his constant affirmations of his feelings towards her. She also misses her husband and brother, Freyr… she is certain the two must be worried sick over her capture and are already out searching for her. She looks around and notices the other Sky Boards with their flyers… eight in total. The one she is on makes nine.

“What do you want with me?” She asks once more of the Dark Elf that holds her firmly so she doesn’t fall off. Silence is her answer as they speed ever onward to the north. Freyja soon finds herself slipping off into a dozing rest, but every time the Board shifts or the wind rocks them, she is jostled awake. Hours pass and the Shadow Mountains loom ahead. The moon sinks lower in the west and the east starts to lighten as they approach the mountains. They zoom low and skirt the top of the mist layer that resides at the foot of the mountains. The Dark Elf makes a few hands signs and four flyers peel off and dart into the mist whilst the rest continue on ahead.

They zoom through a narrow cleft of a pass through the mountains and in an hour they are flying over the Night Forest. No Bright Elves go here… any that do never return and the only one to have had been driven mad by what the Goblins had done to her. Now Princess Freyja finds herself in their domain… Just what in the Nine Worlds are they planning for her here? The only thing Freyja can think of is that they plan to use her as a bargaining chip against her father, King Eldorith and his rule.

They dart into an opening in the thick canopy and are quickly swallowed up by darkness. The only lights are small silver shafts that barely pierce through the thick foliage over head. Freyja can’t even see the ground so she knows these trees are huge… this is an ancient forest after all. After what feels like another hour, they finally arrive at a series of structures that are illuminated in various places by a faint red glow. These black structures are built amongst the branches of the trees. The edges are sharp and pointy as they seem to stab into the trunks looking more like a blight upon the forest that a refuge.

The Sky Boards land on a wide flat platform that is set-up between four massive trees. The back two hold between them and around them the largest building in this Goblin City. A few armored and unmasked Goblins are there waiting and they hurry over as the Dark Elf gently tosses Freyja to them.

“ ‘Take her to my chambers and keep a watchful eye on her at all times.’ ” The Dark Elf says in the Black Speech, the Tongue of the Dark Elves. Freyja understands it but the voice of their leader is hard to distinguish for the mask alters it.

“Who are you? I thought Malekith, The Accursed, wiped your entire Race from existence nearly four thousand years ago?” Freyja asks demanding an answer from the Dark Elf leader of the Goblins.

“Not all were slain, Light Elf.” The leader says and his Sky Board raises into the air and darts away into the darkness back the way they had come from. Freyja is taken away and led into the severe looking building. The black and dull metal is in a similar style to that of the Bright Elves, but more jagged, more blade-like. The faint red glow illuminates the hall from ditches in the floor along the walls. They take her to the Master Chambers and push her inside. The two Goblin guards then follow her within and shut the door behind them. It is locked with a wave of a black wand with glowing red etchings. Freyja eyes the wand and notices the Goblin guard holding it tucks the wand into his belt. He smiles wickedly at her as he notices her eyeing it.

Freyja glares at the guard then moves further into the large chamber room. The lighting is dim and in that red glow they seem to favor. She notices that the lay out is squared and angled as opposed to circular. She wanders through the labyrinthine set of rooms until she finds the bed. It is a huge four poster with a canopy of black silks and gossamer curtains. She is tired and shuts the door and locks it before moving to the bed and collapsing upon the red silk sheets. She soon finds herself crying silently as she fears that help may not arrive. Soon the Elven Princess slips off into slumber.

 

___________

The sky grows brighter as the pinks and oranges of the swiftly approaching dawn paints the eastern sky. Thor, Loki, and Hoder on their pair of Sky Boards find themselves zooming over the rolling grasslands and scattered woods a few leagues from the very foot of the Shadow Mountains. They pass over a herb of huge, lumbering reptilian beasts known as ‘World-Shakers’ as they stomp along raising dust clouds in their wake and their small heads move back and forth upon extremely long necks. Their long whip-like tails go out behind them and sway back and forth as well, never touching the ground. They grunt out low moaning sounds as the pair of Sky Boards fly over the huge scaly beasts. Soon the Asgardians reach the mist layer and they rise above it skirting over the fog as they continue to the mountains.

“Something’s not right.” Hoder says as he looks at the mist. Loki looks back over his shoulder and is about to inquire what it is that Hoder sees… when suddenly micro-burst blasts come racing up out of the mist layer below. Loki dodges to the left then to the right but the first attack clips the edge of the right wing on his Sky Board.

“Damn! It’s an ambush!” Loki shouts and continues with his evasive maneuvers.

“Come out and fight you ugly cowards!” Thor shouts as he spins around and circles the area where Loki was attacked. Suddenly four Goblin flyers pop up from the mist. “Now this is more to my liking. Have at me, fiends!” Thor then shouts as he draws his great sword, Dainsleif. The sword rings as soon as it is free of the sheath upon Thor’s back. A black rune bleeds into existence upon the blade then another and another… they start at the tip and as Thor rushes forward on his Sky Board, the four Goblin flyers race at him on theirs. Thor tips to the left to avoid a mirco-burst from the first on-coming flyer. He swings Dainsleif but misses. He swings again at the next Goblin and slices the foul creature in half. The black runes instantly disappear as the blade is coated in black blood.

Thor gives a triumphant laugh as he tilts his Sky Board to the right to dodge the micro-burst attacks from the third Goblin flyer. He continues head-on and swings at the final one who dodges but takes a cut to the upper arm. That one veers away and Thor chases. He has to reconsider as he is being shot at from behind. He weaves left and right but his Sky Board takes a hit and starts streaming white smoke from the right wing. Thor looks back and readies his great sword… but a dagger flashes in the light of the rising sun to impact the Goblin’s Sky Board. As the creature goes down, Loki comes up and he unsheathes a short sword to lop off the fiend’s head.

“I don’t know how much further we can get on these Sky Boards, Thor… but we need to try and get through the mountains as quickly as we can!” Loki says and they hurry into the cleft pass. They get about half way in when Thor’s Board starts to sputter and jostle. He sheathes Dainsleif and slows… then leaps to the vertical wall and impacts feet first. The Seven-League Striders allow him to stand upon the rock face and Loki hovers nearby.

“Fancy a race then, Brother?” Thor says with a laugh and rushes ahead. He is a red blur against the dark gray stone as the boots enhance his speed. Loki and Hoder race close behind but soon their Sky Board putters out as well. They slow and Hoder jumps beside Thor then Loki follows and the Sky Board drops out of the air immediately.

“Now we are on foot then.” Loki says and the three hurry on as red, orange, and green blurs. After nearly an hour of running, the three Asgardians exit the pass and run down the side of the mountain to enter the forest. Though the sun is shinning brightly overhead by the time they enter… the ground is hidden in shadows as dark as night.

“This forest is very old.” Loki says as they walk further in and look about at the huge trees that loom up. The canopy is lost in darkness.

“There’s a road!” Thor shouts from the side, Loki and Hoder hurry over to him.

“I don’t like it.” Hoder says as he eyes the road and notices the faint traces of magic swirling in the stone paved ground beneath their boots.

“I agree, Hoder… this would be an easy place to ambush us.” Loki says with caution as he looks about. The entrance is a dark arc of trees with the light of day behind… the road ahead disappears into the darkness of the forest.

“It is the surest way to find these foul Goblins and their lair.” Thor says sternly as he marches on.

“Keep an eye on the road as well as above us, Hoder.” Loki says as they stick close whilst Thor struts ahead. Loki summons a glowing orb of green energy to light their way as they race along the road. It goes straight for awhile then bends and twists as they head down into a lower area then up a hill. There is the sound of rustling and Thor halts. The eldest Asgardian Prince listens intently then starts to reach for his sword. Loki grips a short sword with his left hand as he pulls a throwing knife from subspace in his right.

The undergrowth parts violently as a huge, bulky, and wooly creature with a single long, thick horn upon its face comes rushing out. Thor rolls forward and Loki jumps back grabbing Hoder to pull him from the path of the stampeding beast. It crashes on across the road and into the undergrowth on the other side.

“I wonder what has that Unicorn in such a hurry?” Thor says as he approaches Loki and Hoder.

“Trouble.” Hoder says as he pulls out his staff. It’s as long as his forearm but that quickly changes as he spins it and the ends extend until it is as long as he is tall. That’s when a huge black wolf the size of a large warhorse rushes out. Its snarling jaws are open and its yellow eyes burn in the light of Loki’s glowing orb. Loki throws his knife and it impacts inside the back of the wolf’s throat as the beast rushes at him. It goes down with a whimper and expires quickly. Thor grips the hilt of Dainsleif tighter and draws it out as another wolf appears. The black runes start appearing at the tip and draw their way down to the cross guard but a quick swipe of the magic blade and the new wolf loses half of its head. The red blood coats the blade and the runes disappear.

“Dire Wolves.” Loki says as he looks at the one he felled. “They never travel alone.” He adds and a myriad of howls comes from the dark forest around them, some distant… some close. Loki stands and draws his short sword.

“Let us move from here.” Hoder says as he has his staff at the ready. The three then race onward along the road. An hour passes and they are forced to a halt since a huge tree lays in the roadway before them.

“We have to go over.” Loki says as he leaps up and lands upon the side. His magical boots keep him in place and he hurries over the fallen tree pushing through the limbs and leaves. Thor and Hoder quickly follow but once they land upon the stone paved ground again a red energy blast from above causes them to look up. They quickly grip at the hilts of their weapons and the Goblin flyers ready their guns.

“Stop!” Comes a deep rumbling voice and the leader of these Goblins floats down on his Sky Board to hover several feet away and above the Asgardians. “You trespass on Goblin lands, Asgardians. Turn around now and leave and this shall be forgotten.” The leader says through his Dark Elf Mask. Loki narrows his eyes.

“We will only depart once we have Princess Freyja in our custody. So unless you wish to invoke the ire of the All-Father, you will do as we ask.” Loki says heatedly to the Dark Elf leader.

“I’m afraid I can’t give up the Princess. She is my guest… and since you will not leave… so you shall be my guests as well.” The Dark Elf says then makes a few hand signs and several Goblin guards descend from the trees to surround the trio.

“You shall not lay hands upon the Sons of Odin!” Thor shouts as he fights off the tide of Goblins. They overwhelm the golden haired Prince of Asgard and Hoder though the blind Asgardian makes the Goblins work to catch him. Soon those two are subdued but Loki spins, ducks, and weaves away from his attackers. He summons a throwing knife and manages to throw it at the leader who ascends quickly but a second throwing knife hits the bottom of his Sky Board in just the right place and causes it to come down. The Dark Elf rolls upon the road before Loki who readies a short sword to strike the prone, unarmed leader… but the Dark Elf raises his right hand a silver flash rushes out of his black sleeve. The weapon plunges through Loki’s middle and a look of shock fills the youngest Asgardian Prince’s bright blue eyes.

“Loki! NO!!” Thor shouts and struggles to get up from under the hold of his captures. Loki then smiles wickedly at the Dark Elf leader as the chain blade snaps together and is removed as a solid sword. Loki then falls to his knees upon the roadway, blood pouring from him in a torrent.

“Forgive me, Thor.” Loki says weakly then falls face first into his pooling blood.

“Let us leave.” The Dark Elf says as he pulls a new Sky Board orb from subspace and activates it. The chain blade segments once more and disappears up the black sleeve. He then hops on his new Sky Board and takes to the air. The others follow as Hoder and Thor are shackled and each is put on a Sky Board with a Goblin guard though Thor screams and shouts as his eyes look helplessly at his brother’s lifeless body as they fly over.

As they disappear into the darkness over head, Loki’s dead body vanishes in a green shimmer and the real Loki jumps down from the fallen tree’s leafy foliage. He quickly pulls out Hoder’s Sky Board and activates it. He takes off into the air and a green shimmer flows over his form as he takes on the appearance of a Goblin guard.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

“You foul monsters shall pay for killing my brother!” Thor shouts as he continues to struggle. He winces in pain as the shackles seem to grow tighter at his attempts to break them. I shall kill you myself, Dark Elf fiend!” Thor shouts loudly.

The group of flyers soon land upon the platform before the main building of the Goblin City. Hoder and Thor are roughly thrown from the Sky Boards by their guards and they quickly find themselves upon their knees before the Dark Elf leader.

“Tell me your name, Villain… so that I can curse it for what you did to my brother.” Thor says as he looks up at the Dark Elf defiantly. “Then I shall send you to Hel where the rest of your kith and kin now dwell.” Thor says then spits on the Goblin leader’s chest. The masked face tilts down slowly to look at the spittle on the front of his black attire.

“Perhaps I will tell you my name before I kill you, Asgardian. Perhaps I’ll keep to myself and let you ponder it as I let you rot in chains.” The Dark Elf then says as he paces slowly around the kneeling Prince of Asgard. Thor struggles to keep the leader in his sight but the two Goblin guards holding him down prevent that.

“You wield an interesting sword… Thor Odinson.” The Dark Elf comments as his hand hovers over the black hilt of the great sword strapped to Thor’s back. He snaps his hand back then looks at a nearby Goblin guard. “You. Draw the Prince’s blade from its sheath.” The Dark Elf commands. The Goblin steps forward and reaches out a hand. He takes the long black hilt in his curling fingers and draws it from its scabbard.

The smoky blade gleams with a reddish hue from the dim lighting of the structures around them. The black runes slowly begin to appear upon the blade starting at the tip and etching down to the cross guard. The Goblin just holds it in his unsuspecting hands as he feels the weight of it clasping the hilt. A few minutes pass and the final rune appears just above the cross guard… then the blade turns black and the Goblin goes ridged as black flames start at his hands and licks up his long skinny arms. The Goblin screams out in pain as he is consumed by the strange fire. The great sword falls point first to the platform where it embeds itself and stays there. The blade immediately turns back to normal.

“You are a monster who cares nothing for his people!” Thor shouts as the Goblin-turned-to-ash falls upon the platform. Only the charred black bones remain intact. “You needlessly sacrifice one of your own to test that blade.”

“I did not need to test the Death-Dealer Blade of Dain for I know it well.” The Dark Elf says as he pulls the sword free from the platform and returns it to the scabbard which he promptly removes from Thor’s back and straps it to his own. “This sword was forged by Dark Elves in the Time Before the Light. The Elven writing upon the blade reads… _Give me blood or I give you Death_ … fitting, yes?”

“You are mad!” Thor shouts heatedly at the masked Dark Elf who simply laughs.

“Shall I kill you now then, Princeling of Asgard?” The Dark Elf says as he snaps his right hand out and the chain blade appears. It clicks as it snaps taught to form a thin bladed long sword which is then pressed to Thor’s throat. The golden-haired Asgardian Prince glares up hard at the Dark Elf as the Goblin guards hold him in place. “Or shall I kill you with my new sword?” The Dark Elf’s hand hovers over the black hilt.

“Do it… and Asgard’s full might shall fall upon your foolish head.” Thor says.

“We are concealed from all eyes here, golden Princeling… even your All-seeing Gatekeeper cannot see what transpires in this forest.” The Dark Elf says and gives an amused chuckle as the tip of his long sword rests under Thor’s chin. The blade is swiftly removed and breaks into segments again as it retracts back up into the Dark Elf’s sleeve. “But… you are more useful to me alive… for the moment. Take them to the Sky Hold.” The leader commands and the Goblin guards pull the two Asgardian captives to their feet then roughly push them away. A few others follow to keep an eye on the prisoners as they are transported.

“I shall cut your filthy hands off once I am free you vile fiends!” Thor shouts angrily as they push him away. His insults and bellowing never cease even as he and Hoder are placed into a cell in the highest part of the sharp edged structure. The heavy metal door is shut behind them as they are pushed inside. The shackles unwind until two thick metal bracelets are all that’s left upon their wrists. Thor pounds upon the door but it does not budge.

“Save your strength, Thor.” Hoder says calmly. Thor’s eyes snap to his older blind cousin who sits with his back against the wall with the door in it… for there are only two other walls at the side. Where the fourth wall should be there is only an opening. Thor walks down the slightly tilted floor to examine it but there is no telling how high up they are and the drop could very well kill an Asgardian.

“Why should I save my strength when I could not save Loki?” Thor asks and his deep voice nearly breaks with the emotion at the loss of his little brother.

“Come here and I’ll tell you a secret.” Hoder says with a knowing smirk. Thor looks back at Hoder with a pained expression but he complies as he slumps down next to his blind cousin who leans in close to whisper in Thor’s ear. “Do not react when I say this or all will be lost… but… Loki isn’t dead. He is here with us and he is our salvation.” Thor’s eyes widen but he remains silent.

“Now get some rest.” Hoder says as he slips lower and dozes on the black metal floor beneath them.

 

___________

Day quickly turns to night and Freyr paces nervously. He was hoping Loki would have returned by now with Freyja but such hopes are quickly fading into panic as the night darkens around the Sun Elf capital. Clean up and damage assessment had keep the Elf Prince busy all day but now as he stands in his now cleaned albeit not fully repaired chambers, he can’t help but pace in his frustration.

He bites at his lower lip as he ponders just what in the name of the Undying Flame the Goblins are doing with his wife. The political unrest has been achieved. Hel, all the Light Elf cities, towns, and even the remotest hamlets have all been on high alert for the last fifteen years. The only place that ever truly felt safe was Lathlannadyr… but that has all changed now.

Freyr had always suspected that some rebel Summer Elves were behind the attacks since fire magic had always been used. He and Lord Calimyr had worked together to try and discover if a revolutionist faction of Summer Elves were indeed behind such attacks, but nothing ever came of it. Now Freyr knows why… Goblins.

The Shadow Folk have always been a nuisance following the time of the Banishment of the Dark Elves… but for thousands of years now they have kept to the far north and stayed within the Night Forest. Freyr stops in his tracks as he comes to the conclusion that maybe it is time the Light Elves cut that forest down and removed such a cursed blight from their world forever.

 

___________

Freyja awakens and blinks the haze from her eyes. She starts as she sits up suddenly taking in her dark surroundings. She had hoped it was all just a bad dream and that she’d wake up secured within Freyr’s arms.

“Good. You are awake.” Comes the deep rumble of an all too familiar male voice. Freyja starts and moves away from the Dark Elf instinctively.

“What do you want from me?” She demands though her shaky voice betrays her fear. The Dark Elf chuckles amused by her reaction.

“Soon Princess… your family will all be dead… save for you.”

“Why spare me?” The Elven Princess asks as her eyes water at the threat leveled at her family.

“Because you will secure the throne for me… and we shall return the Elven Race to its proper form. Night is coming, fair Freyja… and it shall be ever-lasting.” The masked Dark Elf says and moves to stand before the Elf Princess. She backs away from him across the bed but he grabs her by the ankle and pulls her close. She screams as he pulls at her skirt, ripping it away. She beats at his chest with her fists but her blows are ineffective since she has never been trained to fight. He grabs her wrists and holds her down upon the soft bed.

“Continue to strike me and I shall have the guards hold you down, Princess.” The Dark Elf hisses out and Freyja goes still as she turns her face away from the masked monster. Tears spill from her closed eyes as his hands move down her arms. “First though… We have to make certain you are ready for your task.” He then says and performs the ‘neutralizing’ spell upon her lower abdomen. She whimpers as she feels his energy push into her. It is cold and moves harshly within her scratching at her insides like a blade though she is not cut.

“Funny… not only do I sense your husband’s seed within you… but the Asgardian brat I slew recently as well.” Freyja freezes at his words. “No matter…” He starts then finishes the spell and she feels his energy leave her. “The way is clear now.”

“You killed Prince Loki?” She asks meekly refusing to look at her capture.

“Yes… he was on his way here to come rescue you… but he is no more… and soon the Light Elves shall suffer the same fate.” He answers and she feels his energy move through her once more… it disgusts her to have him touch her, but she is numb right now at the news of Loki’s death. She can’t help but think that if things had been different… maybe she and Loki would’ve… but such thoughts leave her mind as she feels the Dark Elf penetrate her with something more physical than magic… and Freyja squeezes her eyes even more tightly. She bites her lower lip hard as she weeps at the loss of the Prince of Asgard who confessed love to her and at her new fate in the hands of this vile Dark Elf.

 

___________

Two more days pass and Loki has spent that time disguised as a Goblin moving about this Goblin City which is more like a sprawling fortress for he has discovered there are tens of thousands of Goblins here… maybe hundreds of thousands… and there is much talk of war, and not just on the Light Elves. This is all very disconcerting to the Asgardian Prince as he writes these things down in his journal. He has to free Freyja… but the guards let none in… save only one guard who brings meals three times a day like clockwork. He has observed the routines and has formulated a plan. He also learned the routine of the guards in the Sky Hold tower. It is too far a distance between the Sky Hold and Freyja’s chambers to free one then sprint to the other to do like wise. He has to hit them simultaneously for his plan to work. Good thing he is a skilled Sorcerer then… as well as a handy thief.

 

The Goblin guard walks to the chambers of the imprisoned Elven Princess and is allowed inside after one of the outer guards knocks three times. He sits the covered tray of food down upon a dark wooden table as one of the other guards removes the older tray and leaves. The only other guard in the room then pulls out a black wand with glowing red etchings and waves it at the door locking it. That same guard then tucks the wand into his belt and stands ready at the door. The new guard moves to stand on the opposite side and they stand quietly for a few moments. The new guard then looks over curiously at the other.

“What is that?” The new guard says worriedly as he points towards the other guard’s far side. The other guard then turns his head to look and suddenly a dagger slits his throat as he is grasped from behind. The disguise melts away in a shimmer of green leaving Loki to stand there smirking. “Oh my… it seems the danger was on your _other_ side.” He then whispers into the dying Goblin’s ears and reaches down to take the key wand from his victim’s belt. He moves further into the rooms and finds his way through until he hears the soft sounds of weeping. He freezes in his tracks knowing that it is Freyja who is crying. He moves slowly and quietly to investigate… dagger ready in case another guard is close. He enters the bed chamber and sees Freyja’s form laying on the bed within the lacey curtains hanging around the huge four poster bed. He checks the corners and sees they are alone. He sends the dagger to his pocket dimension then walks to the bed.

“Freyja?” Loki says tentatively as he reaches out a hand to the curtains and pulls them back. To his horror, he finds her laying face down, naked. “Freyja?” He asks again a little louder and Freyja startles then quickly stops weeping. Her frightened eyes lift from the bed and behold Loki. He sees how they waver in the red light as she stares at him for a moment unblinkingly.

“Is this a torment? For I see a Spirit before me.” Freyja asks meekly and Loki frowns sadly. His mistake has led her to this. He lowers his eyes from her.

“Freyja… I’m so sorry.” He says sadly then looks up at her. “I should’ve stayed with you in your chambers or just taken you with me to get Thor and the others. This… this is all my fault. He hears the bed shift and the rustle of movement on the covers then he feels her warm fingers press to his neck and face.

“You-you’re real.” Freyja says surprised and then pulls him close as she presses forward. She weeps fresh tears upon his chest as her cheek rests against his breastplate and she clings to him. “He said you were dead. Said you were dead… all because you were trying to save me. It’s my fault. Mine.” She mumbles on and Loki frowns as he looks down at her. His arms slip around her shoulders and he holds her in a reassuring embrace.

“What has happened to you, sweet Freyja?” Loki asks… though he has an inkling, what with her disrobed state and all.

“Th-their leader… the Dark Elf… he is using me to lay claim to Lathlannadyr. He… he _took_ me. He performed the ‘conceiving’ spell on me after he did.” Freyja says and weeps harder against Loki’s chest. Loki holds her arms and pushes her away.

“It’ll be okay, Freyja. I know the ‘neutralizing’ spell. Just lay back and let me work.” Loki says to the distraught Elven Princess. She looks at him with wide eyes then nods her head. She lays back and feels Loki’s energy move through her… it’s warm and gentle moving with care and precision. She breathes out a sigh of relief as the Asgardian Prince works his magic.

“There. All is well.” Loki then says and places a warm hand upon her cheek and wipes away her tears with his thumb with gentle caresses. She opens her eyes and sees the green and gold clad Asgardian Prince smiling warmly down at her. She sits up and caresses his face with her hands.

“Thank you, Loki.” Freyja says softly then she pulls him into a kiss. He is surprised by the move but quickly finds himself kissing her back. She slowly pulls away and looks at him with her wavering eyes. “I thought I lost you when he said… when he said you were dead.”

“That was a clever trick on my part.” Loki says and is about to explain that he did it to reveal any hidden weapons or magic that the Dark Elf wielded but Freyja kisses him again and pulls him onto the bed with her. He pulls away then looks at her confused.

“Please, Loki…” She starts and her eyes beg him to take her.

“But Freyja, there isn’t much time.” Loki says as he feels his cheeks flush.

“I want you… I need you, now.” She pleads to him as she runs her hands over his breastplate. One dips lower and palms at the bulge in his trousers. Loki’s eyes widen then close only to moan at her eager movements. He then sighs.

“It must wait, sweet Freyja… but once we are safely away from this nightmare… I shall make-love to you properly.” Loki then says with a gentle smile as he kisses her frown away.

“Promise?” She asks as she clings to him desperately.

“Promise.” Loki whispers in her ear.

“Oh… Loki… one more thing.” Freyja then says to the Asgardian Prince and Loki stops as he lifts her to her feet.

“Yes, Princess?” He asks.

“Perform the ‘conceiving’ spell on me when we get back to Lathlannadyr… please.” She asks him.

“Are you certain?” He asks with some worry.

“Yes.” She says simply and they share a look… Loki’s uncertainty and her reassurance of this decision.

“Very well then… Princess.” Loki says with a warm smile.

“Good… then I will never lose you.” Freyja whispers as she smiles at the young Prince and kisses him softly upon the lips. Loki chuckles at that.

“Come… it is time we left this place far behind.” Loki then says and pulls away. He then waves his hand over her form covering her in a gold and green dress of Asgardian design. His heart soars at the sight… but he finds himself thinking of Lady Phoenix for he had that dress made for her and placed it in his pocket dimension to wait for the right time to give it her. Princess Freyja, however, requires it more at this time… and it does flatter her figure.

They move to the exit of the chambers and Loki pulls out the key wand. He waves it at the door and it unlocks. He then tosses it aside and throws the door open… The Goblin guards outside are surprised and Loki tosses two throwing knives with his left hand as he shifts the button upon his right wrist into its true form of a short sword and makes short work of the other two Goblins. In seconds the four guards are strewn at his feet dead. He takes Freyja’s hand and they make for the Sky Hold.

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

Thor sits in his malcontent. He has waited three days sitting in this cell while Loki did whatever is he has been doing instead of immediately freeing them. The eldest Asgardian Prince huffs out a sigh as he folds his arms tightly over his chest.

“Patience, Thor.” Hoder says from his standing position as he leans against the wall which has moved a little more each day to the point that the room a quarter the size it was when they were first thrown in.

“You’ve said that a thousand times and still nothing has come of my ‘being patient’, Hoder… save that the wall is pushing us out of here.” Thor says in a disgruntled tone… then comes the sounds of a scuffle outside the door and both Asgardians jump to ready stances as they eye the cell door eagerly. The door opens and Loki stands there silently with a smirk upon his young face.

“You certainly took your time, Brother.” Thor huffs out grumpily as he moves to his little brother, but Loki is silent. “What no witty retort?”

“Thor… that’s one of Loki’s doppelgangers.” Hoder says and Loki disappears in a green shimmer leaving the way clear. A folded piece of paper flutters to the ground.

“I knew that.” Thor groans and picks up the page. He opens it and reads it…

 

_Thor,_

_My apologizes for letting you sit awhile in captivity… but I had to learn the extent of our gracious host’s forces. He has amassed a massive army of Goblins that will wipe out the Light Elves… even rival the other Realms unless we do something. Please wait in the cell a little longer and I shall be there momentarily._

_Loki_

 

“Like Hel I’m just going to stand around and wait!” Thor then says as he crumples the letter in his fist.

“What? Did Loki leave a letter? Read it to me, Thor.” Hoder asks stopping Thor from leaving. Thor huffs and opens the letter and reads it off quickly to his blind cousin. “Then we must stay because it sounds like Loki has a plan.”

“I am sick of waiting, Hoder.” Thor starts then turns for the open cell door. “I’m going to find that miserable Dark Elf fiend and prove that the Son of Odin is no coward by sending him to Hel where the rest of kin waits.”

“Leaving so soon, Brother? I had a feeling you’d not do as I asked… so it’s a good thing I decided to check in.” Loki then says and both Thor and Hoder turn to look out the opening. There is Loki on a Sky Board with Princess Freyja and he tosses an orb at Thor then the wand to activate it. “Hurry now… we don’t wish to linger for what comes next.” Loki then adds and Thor steps on his Sky Board with Hoder right behind. Loki moves away and Thor zooms out to follow. Loki then lifts an extra wand for Sky Boards and presses a glowing jewel upon it… a series of explosions rock the fortress structure behind them lighting up the dark forest momentarily. Loki sees an opening in the thick canopy as a shaft of sunlight pierces down. They burst out and are all blinded temporarily though the sun is well on its way to setting.

Loki orients himself quickly and they race swiftly to the south towards the mountains in the distance. Several minutes pass and as they approach the mountains, Loki dares to believe they will make a clean get away… but then he looks back…

The dusk colored sky is speckled with countless black dots swarming up from the forest below… some are much larger than others… one especially looks like a huge portion of the Goblin City just lifted off and took flight. A few other large building sections float up from the canopy.

The Goblins are on the move. A floating city will take a long time to get over these mountains and its slow speed will force it to take several days to make the thousand leagues to the south to Lathlannadyr. They may have a month or two before the Goblin forces reach the Sun Elf capital. That may just be enough time to get prepared for the coming threat.

Loki considers all options as they zoom through the narrow cleft and then burst out on the southern side of the Shadow Mountains. The sky overhead has a layer of clouds that hide the summits of the mountains and stretches far to the south. Suddenly a group of five Goblin flyers comes up from the mist layer at the foot of the mountains. Loki tilts his Sky Board and zooms up above the cloud layer with Thor and Hoder following close behind.

“I have no weapon, Brother!” Thor shouts as they burst through the cloud layer. Loki slows enough to be side by side with Thor.

“Then… here, Brother, take this. And Hoder here’s one for you as well.” Loki says as he tosses Thor one of his short swords from his belt which is handed back to Hoder so Thor can catch the other. The sun is a fiery red-orange orb slipping under the horizon in the west as the Goblin flyers burst through the cloud layer behind them. Loki quickly pulls the button from his shoulder armor and reverts it back to the Long-Shot bow. The quiver activates as well.

“Hold tight to me Freyja.” Loki says as he notches an arrow and spins around to fly backwards. He draws the bow back to its full length, aims as he slows his breathing… then releases. The long arrow zips at a phenomenal speed and strikes a Goblin through the center. The arrow passes right through and strikes the Sky Board of another following the lead flyer. Two of the five drop below the cloud layer.

“Two down, three to go.” Loki says with a smirk and he notches a second arrow. He draws back and aims but now the Goblin flyers are weaving and dipping in evasive maneuvers. He takes his time and leads one Goblin who is moving quite predictably then… as he fires, the shot goes wide as his Sky Board is grazed by a micro-burst blast from below. Freyja screams as she is thrown from the Board as it spins. Loki drops the Long-Shot bow and jumps from the Sky Board as twilight descends.

He lounges through the air swiftly and catches Freyja in his arms then lines his feet up before hitting the cloud layer below them. Instead of going through the clouds, like the damaged Sky Board, Loki’s Seven-League Striders allow him to stand upon the clouds.

“I’ve got you, Princess.” Loki says as Freyja clings to him. He quickly reverts the quiver back to a button on his armor then slips her around to carry her on his back. He races like a blur across the clouds but the Goblin flyers catch up. He dodges left then right as the micro-bursts come in rapid secession. Suddenly, the firing stops and Loki looks back to see Thor and Hoder have engaged the enemy. The Goblin flyers fall out of the sky and fall through the clouds as Loki runs onward.

“Do you plan to run all the way to the Sun Elf capital?” Thor asks with a cocky smirk to his little brother.

“Not exactly.” Loki huffs out then draws a Sky Board orb from his pocket dimension. He clicks it and tosses hard and high into the night sky. Before it hits the cloud layer, it fully opens and Loki dives through the clouds to catch it. He bursts through the bottom and lines up with the Sky Board. His special boot accents stick to the Board and soon he fires it up using the wand and flies away. He and Freyja come up through the clouds to race beside Thor and Hoder.

“I have just thought of a new moniker for you, Brother! Sky-Walker!” Thor bellows out then laughs heartily. Loki just shakes his head.

“I like it! Could be worst I suppose… but for once you don’t sound like the big oaf I know you to be.” Loki says with a wide grin and the three Asgardian men laugh heartily as they fly, but Freyja holds tighter to Loki. He stills his laughter and grips her forearm as it is curled around his waist in reassurance. With any luck, they should reach Lathlannadyr by dawn… then preparations for war must be made… for Night is coming.


	6. Upon Twisting Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is an added treat... Enjoy the double post :)

“What?!” King Eldorith says as he stands before his throne. His blue eyes glow faintly as he looks down from the dais at the pair of Asgardians Princes before him.

“The Goblins are on the move. Hel… their whole city is flying this way right now and they mean to conquer.” Loki says once more. The Elven High King huffs as his fists clench at his side. He then sighs and let’s his anger go. King Eldorith then walks down the tall, narrow steps and over towards a clear patch in the wall of stained glass. He eyes his marvelous city now marred by the attacks of a small group of Goblins. He does not wish to see what such a huge army will do.

“No matter how hard I try to avoid war… it comes.” Eldorith says to his reflection in the glass. He then turns to look at all gathered. “Make ready for the coming assault. Cut the bridges loose and move the city further south. We must rally our allies.”

“Yes, your Grace.” His advisors say in unison and they all depart.

“So we are headed to the Summer Elf lands then?” Loki inquires as the Elf King approaches once more.

“Yes, their lands are closer than the Moon Elves to the east.” Eldorith says.

“I fault this logic.” Thor says and the Elf King looks at the young Asgardian Prince curiously.

“How so, Odinson?” Eldorith asks as he eyes Thor closely. “For the Summer Elves are our closest allies. They also have a standing force nearly as large as my own.”

“These Goblins have been using fire-based magic… that is the specialty of the Summer Elves, correct? Then how is it that they got their hands on such knowledge if they have been so reclusive all these millennia?” Thor then asks. Loki gives his older brother an impressed look. Usually Thor is so bull-headed he doesn’t think… but Hoder’s words and the time in that Sky Hold cell must have given Thor time to actually think for once though Loki could kick Thor’s ass for speaking to the Elf King about this now. King Eldorith remains silent as he ponders this for a moment.

“I trust Lord Calimyr’s father. If the Goblins are receiving aid from the Summer Elves then it is the work of one or a few. We will learn more once we reach the Summerlands.” King Eldorith says and turns. He strolls through the circular throne room and exits through the King’s Door behind the throne. The two Princes of Asgard are left alone save for a few guards stationed at the doors.

“Did you really have to say that now, Thor?” Loki chides his older brother in a hissing whisper. “I could’ve learned more of our suspicions in secret if you had just kept your mouth shut.” Loki then adds with a huff. He struts ahead and makes the main doors before Thor. The older brother follows his younger sibling out into the receiving hall which is a long rectangular space columned with thick trees and walled with glass on either side.

“The Elf King deserves to know of any and all possible enemies… especially since we are heading towards the homelands of a suspected group.” Thor says in his defense. Loki stops and turns to face Thor.

“Then speak not a word of this matter further to anyone else, Brother. Let me do what I do best… and I shall learn where all our foes lie in hiding.” Loki says and spins on his heel to walk away at a brisk pace. If Thor says so much as another word… Loki knows he’ll hit him… then where will that get them? No where… but at least Loki will feel a bit better for hitting the oaf. Loki sighs and heads straight for Freyr and Freyja’s new chambers. He wishes to check on the Elven Princess.

She was still fairly shaken when they entered the capital this morning. She was led away to be bathed and checked over for any injuries. Loki and Thor had gone immediately to speak with King Eldorith. They talked to him of what had happened and Loki informed him of the strength of the Goblin forces… as well as that they are now on the move. Should Asgard get involved? That question had come up and Thor declared he would go back and speak with their father, Odin, about sending Asgardian warriors to fight. Loki is afraid though that if he leaves with Thor then Odin will declare they stay out of it and leave Alfheim to its own… and he’ll never get to learn that concealing spell.

_‘NO! I’m not leaving until I learn that at least… and I know just where to learn it as well as a few other things.’_ Loki thinks as he enters the Elf Prince and Princess’ new chambers. He walks through the large circular space to the curving wall at the center. He enters and sees Freyr standing at the other door leaning against the door frame staring out through the glass wall across the room beyond. This whole ordeal has really shaken the Elf Prince as well. For several millennia there hasn’t been anything major to disrupt the comfortable peace that the Light Elves have enjoyed… that has all changed with the attack on the capital.

Loki walks to the bed and gently moves a stray strand of the Princess’ pale blonde hair from her face. She is deep in slumber thanks to a potion their healers had concocted to allow her some rest without troubled dreams. Loki frowns as he thinks back on what that vile Dark Elf had done to her. He sighs and caresses her face softly before walking away from the bed to approach Prince Freyr.

“Freyja sleeps well.” Loki says softly and Freyr is snapped from his contemplations… whatever they maybe. He turns his deep blue eyes to Loki.

“Aye. She wept in my arms after they bathed her and dressed her. She wouldn’t eat much of anything so I had the healers give her something to rest for now. Hopefully, in the morning she’ll manage to eat something.” Freyr says through that saddened look that has painted his face since he learned she was taken those few nights ago. He then walks up to Loki and places his hands on the young Asgardian Prince’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Loki, for bringing her back to me. She told me how you kept her safe in the face of great danger and I am grateful that you escaped all harm as well.” Freyr says and pulls Loki in for a hug. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’D lost you both.” Freyr then says as he pulls away. _‘You would’ve found someone new.’_ Loki thinks but holds his tongue… snide remarks are not what the Elf Prince needs at this time. Loki thinks back to his training with Lady Phoenix and recalls how she said something about being what the situation needs and being flexible to reach the optimum outcome.

“Freyja would want you to be happy… and so would I.” Loki answers with a small reassuring smile. “But I guess you’ll have to make do with me for now.” Loki jests lightly and smirks. Freyr chuckles and the sad look lifts a little. Loki knows he can do better than this to help with the Prince’s bad mood, so he pulls Freyr into a kiss. It starts out innocent enough… but then it becomes heated and Freyr’s need fills it. Loki stumbles forward a little and soon Freyr’s back is against a couch in the outer circle of rooms. _‘I have to make him want_ me _more.’_ Loki thinks as they tumble in this heated embrace, but then he pulls away suddenly.

“This will have to wait… I require a bath.” Loki says as he stands straight and adjusts his garb. He gives a nod of his head to a befuddled Freyr then strolls away leaving the Elf Prince alone within his chambers. He knows this will drive Freyr crazy with desire… then he’ll have the Elf Prince right where he wants him, at his mercy. Loki makes it to the baths and finds that he isn’t alone. Fandral is in here with a few of the Elven maids. He is regaling them with a tale of his own which Loki rolls his eyes at.

“Loki!” Fandral says with an excited chuckle as he grins up at the youngest Prince of Asgard. “Come! Join in and tell us your tale of the Goblin City since you, Thor, Hoder, and the Princess are the only ones to make it out of there alive in recent times.” Fandral offers as he gestures with his hand for Loki to come join him and the three Elf females in the steaming water.

“My adventure may frighten the lovely ladies.” Loki says with a small smile as he pauses to talk with Fandral. “Besides, you look like you’ve got your hands full with three beautiful women, naked, in the water with you. You don’t need me to join in anything.” Loki then says and starts to turn.

“I was willing to share… but oh well, more for me.” Fandral says as he pulls one of the Elven women upon his lap. They all giggle as they close in around him once more. Loki shakes his head and walks away. He uses the latrine then finds a more secluded tub in a side room and removes his armor and clothing. Loki then settles into the heated water. When he comes up after fully immersing himself, he is greeted by a guest.

“You left too soon, Loki.” Freyr says with a smile as he stands there nude and walks down the stairs to slip into the pool that is sunk in the tiled floor.

“I figured you could use a rest whilst I cleanse myself.” Loki says as he reaches for the bar of soap and starts scrubbing his face and neck.

“More like you teased me. For how can I rest when left in such an excited state?” The Elf says in mock offence but his eyes and body language scream seductively and Loki can’t help but smile at how well his manipulation is going. All to Loki’s advantage too.

Freyr then helps him wash. The Elf’s hands are very skilled at the art of touching, Loki has learned that from Freyr giving him massages after the intense workouts that were Tyr’s punishment before leaving Asgard for this adventure. Freyr puts the soap aside after he finishes Loki’s upper body and pours some liquid soap from a bottle in his hands which he works into a lather within Loki’s raven locks. He then picks up the bar of soap once more and begins to scrub at Loki’s thighs and groin. Freyr gives Loki a grin before his head slips below the bubbly water.

Loki grins as he leans back in the knowledge of what Freyr is up to. He quickly feels his manhood being suckled upon and soon he is worked into full attention. The Asgardian Prince bites his lower lip to hold back the moan that wishes to escape his throat. Another moment goes by and Loki’s head goes back as a groan rumbles from his throat. He sighs at the sudden halting of the sensation and Freyr rises from the water smiling.

“I’ve never received such treatment whilst in the bath.” Loki jests with a grin as he slips down into the water to rinse his hair. Freyr chuckles as he shakes his head.

“Of course you have… or have you forgotten our time on Asgard so quickly?” Freyr says with a sly smile and moves closer.

“I forget nothing.” Loki says as their lips meet in passion. _‘Not even your manipulations of me.’_ Loki thinks as Freyr guides him into turning. Loki’s knees rest upon a higher sunken stone step that serves as stairs into the pool. This brings his backside above the waterline and Freyr uses some liquid soap to wash Loki’s opening and prepare him. The soap makes the motions slicker than oil at first.

“I must have you clean, Prince Loki.” Freyr says making his own jest.

“Are you implying that I am filthy?” Loki says with a chuckle.

“You were gone for a few days and nights out in the Goblin stronghold… I’m certain you didn’t have the time for a luxury bath whilst you were there.” Freyr says with a smile as Loki looks back over his shoulder. He learned after the first night with the Elves that Freyr was something of a clean-fanatic. Loki would bathe before he went to their guest chambers back on Asgard and if he couldn’t… well, Freyr and Freyja would bathe him in the private lavatory in their chambers. The memories make the Asgardian Prince smile.

“Well then, I hope I can get clean enough to your liking, Prince Freyr.” Loki says. Freyr then splashes some water up to the bum before him which is just barely above the water’s surface. The bubbles are washed away and Freyr grabs another bottle along the side. He places a dab of oil upon his palm and works his stiffened member into slickness. Loki looks back as he leans his arms upon the edge of the sunken pool. He looks back to watch Freyr line himself up then the Elf Prince slowly pushes in.

“Oh, Loki… you are clean enough.” Freyr says as he slides in burying his length fully within Loki and they both moan together. The Elf Prince may not be as thick as him, but he does have length, so Loki arcs his back as Freyr begins to move faster within him. Soon that length is hitting that sweet spot deep inside Loki’s body with every forward thrust. Louder moans soon escape the Asgardian Prince and he starts to lose himself in the pleasure. _‘NO! I must not want him more… HE has to want ME more.’_ Loki thinks as he bites his lower lip and clenches down upon the Elf Prince.

“Tell me, Loki, that you don’t love this.” Freyr says through his panting as he thrusts harder into the Asgardian setting a quick staccato rhythm. “By the First Light… your body is marvelous.” The Elf Prince says as his hands glide over Loki’s toned, firm back then slide back down to grip the full cheeks of Loki’s ass as he pounds into it. Loki only moans in reply. He wants to confess that he does enjoy this act very much… but he has a mission of his own to fill before he leaves Alfheim.

“Yes… you moving within me feels utterly amazing… By the Nine! It does!… but… I’d rather have my cock inside of you instead.” Loki lies. His tone is so lascivious though as he mixes it with a truth that it sounds to be honest words to the Elf Prince. Those words do the trick and Freyr thrusts harder as he moans and soon Loki clenches his body ever tighter around Freyr’s probing length and the Elf Prince cums hard while Loki manages to hold his own orgasm at bay which is a feat. Freyr then pulls away and Loki turns around with a fierce glint in his eyes.

“My turn.” Loki says with a smirking grin and kisses Freyr. He pushes the Elf back until he stumbles upon hitting the submerged stairs on the other side of the pool. Loki catches Freyr then slowly lowers him down to rest his back upon the tiled floor as he gets on his knees upon a high step. He eagerly probes the Elf Prince’s opening with deft fingers until Freyr is relaxed enough. He lines up and swirls his thumb to spread his pre-cum around the head of his impressive cock before sliding in. Freyr hisses out a moan as Loki seats himself deeply within. Loki sighs and wastes no time with teasing or delayed passion… he just starts hammering hard and fast into Freyr, gripping his shoulders to pull the Elf down as his hips thrust up hard.

The two moan together and Loki captures Freyr’s lips in a deep kiss as he works hard within the Elf, but the Asgardian’s lips wander along the pointed jaw then down the stretch of neck. Loki groans his hot breath out upon the damp skin then nips and suckles at it as he maintains his fierce rhythm. Freyr moans and claws at Loki’s back as he rolls his hips up to meet the powerful thrusts.

Loki is certain that he is hitting Freyr’s own sweet spot deep inside… if the Elf Prince’s cries are any indicator. He smiles delighted in the knowledge that his plan is working. He WILL make these Elves want him more than he wants them. He feels himself getting close. His head goes back as he stands up to grip Freyr’s thighs. He lets thoughts of Lady Phoenix fill his mind and that pushes him to the edge… then Loki cums with a ragged moan into Freyr.

“Brother? What are you-” Comes Thor’s voice and Loki is snapped out of all thought as his bright blue eyes fly open and dart to the spot where Thor stands stock-still watching Loki copulate with Prince Freyr who doesn’t really look that fazed by the other Prince of Asgard’s intrusion. “Prince Freyr?”

“What are you doing here?” Loki snaps at his older brother as he quickly pulls away from Freyr and goes down into the water up to his chin. Freyr merely lifts himself into a casual sitting position on the pool’s edge. Thor’s eyes narrow as he looks from the Elf Prince to his little brother who simply scowls back at him.

“I came to tell you we will be departing upon the Bi-Frost for Asgard as soon as we are all ready.” Thor says and his mouth is set into a hard line as he eyes Loki.

“Very well then… But I am staying until this whole matter with the Goblins is settled.” Loki then says sternly.

“He’ll be fine here, Prince Thor… in fact, why don’t you free yourself from the confines of your clothing and join us in the waters. They are hot and quite relaxing. Very cleansing… as well as pleasurable.” Freyr says suggestively to Thor. Both brothers give the Elf Prince a glare. Thor for being asked to join in activities he does not wish to and Loki because he is afraid Freyr will become more enamored with Thor than him.

“I must decline the offer, Prince Freyr… besides, my brother seems to enjoy your Elven baths far better than I do.” Thor says coolly as his sky blue eyes turn to Loki and narrow.

“Have you ever been with another male, Prince Thor?” Freyr asks cutting right to it. Thor blanches at the question.

“No.” He replies defensively.

“Why not? It can be just as fun and exciting as it is with a woman… only there is absolutely no fear of producing bastard children.” Freyr then says as he eyes Thor. He then gestures towards Loki. “Your brother could accommodate you. He enjoys being taken. So what say you, Prince Thor?”

“No… Loki is my brother and I could never debase myself in such a manner as you Elves.” Thor says icily. Loki frowns at Thor for saying those words for it wounds him that his brother would think of him as being debased by these sexual acts.

“You could close your eyes and pretend you are thrusting into a woman if it helps.” Freyr then says as he looks up at Thor with innocent yet curious eyes. A small flush crosses Thor’s cheeks at the words.

“Either you have thought about taking your brother… or you have taken a woman in like manner.” Freyr states and smiles as he stands before Thor. He has to look up at the tall, golden Asgardian Prince who then just stammers but can’t get a proper answer out as he looks down at the slightly shorter Elf. Freyr’s eyes light up at that. “Oh! It’s both isn’t it?”

“Enough of this!” Thor shouts as he steps away from Freyr. “I have had enough of Elven Hospitality!” He then adds and storms off.

“Thor! Wait!” Loki says as he hurries out of the water. He knows if he doesn’t act fast then Thor will tell their father to abandon Alfheim in its time of need… and that can’t happen. He grabs Thor’s shoulder and turns his larger brother around. Thor notices Loki’s nudity and flushes as he gives a scowl and looks away.

“Does your Elf lover send you out to call me back?” Thor says heatedly. Loki is puzzled. He never would’ve thought Thor fancied him.

“Just ignore Freyr’s jests, Thor. They are harmless things but right now we have greater concerns… Those Goblins will wipe out the Light Elves and Alfheim will fall. Do you wish for Asgard to lose a powerful ally?” Loki says trying to keep things on track so Thor’s bruised pride doesn’t cost them anymore folly.

“Why dally with them if they push and push?” Thor asks pointedly.

“They have their uses, Thor, as we have ours to them.” Loki answers.

“As their play things.” Thor says heatedly.

“As their allies.” Loki counters. “We trade with them exchanging many commodities. It would be a shame to lose them… especially to the Goblin scum.” Loki says and both brothers sneer at the mention of the Shadow Folk. “If we don’t stop them here then they could sweep across the Nine Realms and wreck havoc and chaos everywhere. Do you wish that, Thor?” Loki then asks pointedly.

“No.” Thor replies as he gives Loki a hard look.

“Then convince the All-Father to bring a heavy hand down upon the Goblins so that we may be rid of their ilk forever.” Loki says as he places a reassuring hand upon Thor’s shoulder. A moment of silence passes between them and Loki turns to walk back to the private bath where Freyr awaits.

“I took an Elf woman as you took Prince Freyr.” Thor suddenly whispers out and his face flushes. Loki turns in time to catch it. “You were right… it was… different.” Thor says as his face gets redder and he then scoffs and turns to hurry away. Loki smirks at his older brother’s confession.

“A pity your brother couldn’t join us.” Freyr says casually as Loki reenters the private bath.

“Enough about that.” Loki says in a huff as he dries himself off with a towel. He summons forth the clean clothes he had placed in his pocket dimension earlier and appears fully dressed. Freyr just looks up at Loki sadly.

“I’m sorry. I have been rather short with everyone since… the attack.” Freyr says as he looks away from the Asgardian Prince. Loki sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Telling Thor to rut into me was a step too far.” Loki says simply and his tone sounds cold even to him. “We Asgardians are not like you Light Elves in rutting with anyone we deem worthy… be they siblings or not.” Loki then adds and walks away. He has someone else he very much wishes to speak with at this time.

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

Loki finds his Summer Elf teacher in the Elven Tree that serves as their magical archive. She is reading a scroll as she sits at a table in a beam of sunlight. Loki admires her for a moment… fiery hair glowing in a wavy halo around her face and shoulders… her darker skin gleams as well, rich with a golden hue likened to honey.

“The time for passion plays has ended, fair Elyssa. Now you must teach me how to conceal myself with that spell that not even the keenest eyes can peer through.” Loki says sternly as he struts over to her and looks down at the Elven woman with hard eyes. She lowers the scroll and lets it curl up on the table as her eyes look up at him.

“Very well.” She says curtly and stands before him. “The hand gestures are simple enough and the energy level required is low… but the control must be maintained throughout the casting. Nothing should distract you or it will fail. The more energy you put into it… the longer it lasts… or you could enchant an object to hold the spell, but that requires putting in double the energy than the casting.” Elyssa says as she explains the spell. Loki nods his understanding.

When spells fail… there is always a backlash… and those can be very tricky in that the rebound can do any manner of dangerous, even deadly, things. When he first started learning magic as a child, a simple enough spell rebounded and he wound up singeing his eyebrows off… and that was trying to conjure a ball of light! He does not wish to see what the rebound of a failed concealing spell would do.

“I must caution you to practice channeling the energy and concentration before you actually attempt this spell. Talented as you are.” Elyssa says in warning.

“Just tell me what I need to do.” Loki says with a confident smirk. Elyssa eyes him for a moment then shows him the hand gestures. She is right they are simple… a wave of both hands starting over then crossing in front as they come down. She does waggle her fingers in a particular manner as her hands flow down though and Loki watches her demonstrate the gestures several times. He practices those gestures over and over until he feels confident in remembering them.

“Draw the energy into your core.” She starts and places a hand over the center of her torso. “Let it pool before you use the gestures… then release it equally from both hands and direct it to swirl around you. That’s the tricky part. You’ll know it is in place when you feel the weight of it surround you.” Elyssa says and steps back from him. Loki takes a deep lung full of air then draws in the magical energy inherit in the Universe that surrounds and permeates everything. He can feel the swirl of his own energy mixing and growing as he takes in the extra power. He focuses hard upon his intent… concealing himself from ALL eyes. Loki then raises his hands and releases the energy in a steady stream from both palms at an equal rate. As his hands flow down and he waggles his fingers in the dancing wave, he can feel the energy spread down around him… and Elyssa wasn’t lying about feeling a weight. It is as though he just put on a cloak.

“Very good and very impressive. Most choose not to learn this spell since the task of concentration and energy control generally seems to war with each other.” Elyssa says as she eyes the spot where Loki stands. He moves softly to the left, not making a sound and her eyes do not follow. They remain trained on where he started. Loki smirks to himself as he stops behind the red haired Elf. He then ponders that if it was simple to set in place… then it should be simple to remove. He focuses his energy and senses the spell around him. He then waves his hand ‘to part’ the energy and he feels it fall from around him. He smiles and slips behind the Elf female and captures her in his arms.

“Oh! Loki!” She cries out in surprise not expecting him to reappear behind her.

“You have my thanks.” Loki says with a smile to the Elf female in his arms. “Now what else can you show me?” He asks curiously probing for more knowledge. He has the one spell he came to this Realm for… but he wonders what else she is willing to teach him beyond what the Prince and Princess commanded of her.

 

___________

The sun dips lower to the western horizon as Loki enters the Palace proper and a guard approaches him. Loki is informed that his presence is required in the throne room once more, so he makes his way there.

“Think you can slip away without me seeing you, Shadow-Wearer?” Hoder says with a smile as he joins Loki.

“Not much escapes your attention… for a blind man.” Loki says with a smirk. “I take it Thor is already in the throne room?” Loki then asks noting the lack of Thor’s presence.

“Your brother and the others have already left for Asgard. I stayed behind to keep an eye on you.” Hoder answers as they walk. Loki snorts a curt chuckle at that. Of course Thor would leave someone behind to ‘keep an eye on him’. Loki smirks though… he is glad that it is Hoder and not Fandral. He and Hoder get along very well. His blind cousin has always stuck up for him and even given him a few ideas in his wild, mischievous youth. He was the first one to call him Mischief-Maker like it was a badge of honor rather than a demeaning moniker.

As they enter the throne room, Loki can hear the heated words of a new voice… a young voice full of the fire of youth. Loki eyes the new Elf curiously. This new Elf is the same height as Freyr, lean, with his long black hair pulled back into three intricate braids along his scalp that join at the nape of his neck to form a single thicker braid that falls down past his shoulder blades. His armor gleams of gold with white enamel and the shimmering golden half cape falls from one shoulder but is pulled up to attach under the shoulder guard on the other side. He holds his winged helm under his left arm as he discusses the attack on the Capital with King Eldorith.

“This cannot stand!” The young Elf says with a snarl in his tone. “No wonder I haven’t had any success in my hunt for answers. Those shifty Goblins sneak and hide… slipping past as quietly as shadows. I shall gather the Wood Elves of the Wilds, the Undine of Hallowell, and our winged brethren… the Fae Folk and the Sprites. All our people shall heed the call of the High Elf King!” The Elf declares.

“Noble words, Prince Lathsindi.” King Eldorith says in a tired voice then he perks up at the approach of the two Asgardians. “This is Prince Loki of Asgard and Noble Hoder. They rescued your mother from the Goblins and are here to lend us their aid.” The Elf King says with a warm smile as he gestures behind the young Elf who turns and Loki notices the silver eyes ringed with azure. They are hard at first then soften. The young Elf looks younger than Loki as he bows his head respectfully to the youngest Asgardian Prince.

“Many thanks to you, Prince of Asgard, for the safe return of my mother.” The young Elf says gratefully as he then looks back up at Loki with those silver eyes.

“This is the seed of my seed… Prince Lathsindi. He has returned recently from his quest to discover more about the Resistance movement.” The Elf King says but then Lathsindi cuts in.

“As soon as word reached me of an attack upon my home, I had to return at once. I vow that all the Goblin filth shall pay for what has been done to my mother and our home.” Prince Lathsindi declares as his silver eyes burn brightly.

“Lathsindi, go and prepare your Honorguard. I will be sending you out to speak with the Wood Elves shortly since we are about to fly over the border into their forests.” King Eldorith commands gently.

“Yes, of course, Sire.” Lathsindi says with veiled excitement then he turns and bows to Loki once more. “Thank you again for all that you have done for my family.” The young Elf Prince then turns and walks away with an eager grace. Eldorith then turns to Loki.

“Your presence is needed with young Lathsindi. He is over-eager but your first-hand account of the Goblins will do more to persuade the other inhabitants of my Realm. Ready yourself and leave with him soon.” The Elf King says.

“I am certain all will rise to aid the High King in these dire times… least all find themselves lost to the shadows.” Loki says and nods his head in respect.

 

___________

An hour later, Loki finds himself flying a Sky Board just behind the young Prince Lathsindi as they make their way with five of the Elf Princeling’s Honorguard over a vast sea of green leaves. This expanse of foliage is known by many names depending on which Wood Elf clan you speak to… but overall it is known as Ever-March. Specific places and areas in the forest of Ever-March are named, and it is some of those names that others attribute to the vastness of these towering trees.

They are headed towards a place where the forest seems to crash and break upon the grey, vertical, stone-faced cliffs of a range of mountains like some great frozen verdant wave. The range is called the Mithril Mountains due to their grey color and slight shimmer thanks to the metal in the stones. The mountains start less than a hundred leagues north as stone pillars that jut up abruptly from the rolling landscape then merge into razor-line ridges that climb higher and higher. They thicken and widen out as they march to the south/southeast and stand so high that snowy caps crown their summits in defiance of Alfheim’s perpetual summer clime.

As the green canopy begins to break up and open below into wide open grassy areas, Loki notices a circle of tall, slender stone columns ahead as they crest a green ridge. As they get closer, Loki can see there are several Wood Elves gathered at and around the stone circle. The Asgardian’s first sense is to tense in expectation of an ambush but he quickly relaxes as he reminds himself that these Elves are just more than likely antsy about the most recent attack on Lathlannadyr… news travels fast amongst the Elves, what with their portable scrying-mirrors.

The flying entourage lands at the very center of the stone circle and they hop off their Sky Boards. The Wood Elves standing round all nod their heads in the characteristic show of respect amongst all dwelling in the Elf Realm. Loki looks around cautiously as well as curiously at the Wood Elves. Their coloring is different… drastically so when compared to Prince Lathsindi and even Loki’s own complexion.

The Wood Elves typically have two-toned brown hair (dark brown under golden brown) with white streaks accenting, then there are the ones with solid black hair that have stripes of silver shooting through, and finally there are the rarest ones who have green hair.

Their skin tones are a varied mix as well. The black haired Wood Elves have tanned skin of varying shades whilst the two-toned ones have skin the hues of a soft smoky gray and charcoal, and the green haired ones have bronzed skin that shimmers like metal. The gathered Wood Elves look on the small Sun Elf group (with the exception of Loki and Hoder) with mixed looks of surprise, curiosity, expectation, and hints of nervous fear.

Loki notices how their eyes are the typical white corona of the Light Elves but the colors are limited between green and golden hazel of varying shades… though he does spot maybe two or three blue eyed Wood Elves in the crowd around them. The odd ones are the green haired Wood Elves whose eyes are black with blazing amber irises. Those eyes seem to stare thorough you than look at you.

“Prince Lathsindi of the House of Vilaeran.” A female Wood Elf says as she stands before the entourage and bows in a deep graceful sweep before Lathsindi. The long, loose white bangs of her braided two-toned hair frame her face as she stands once more. Her bright blue eyes skim over the group and fall disapprovingly upon Loki. “You bring a Gilgaehi within this sacred space?”

“Prince Loki of Asgard is an ally to every Light Elf. He raced to rescue Princess Freyja, my mother, from the clutches of the Goblins in the heart of the Night Forest. He succeeded! So any who would harbor such animosities towards him does so at the risk of being outcast as the Goblins have been and the Dark Elves before them!” Prince Lathsindi declares as he raises his volume and turns to speak to everyone present. The smoky gray-skinned female dips her chin and shuts her eyes at the words of the seed of the High Elf King. The word of the High Royals is Law.

“So be it.” The female concedes then opens her bright blue eyes to look at Loki with a new-found sense of respect. “To have walked the Night Forest and come out alive is no small matter. That forest is full of hate. The trees drink of it like water and harbor the darkness in their boughs clinging to the foolish hope of a Return to Darkness like the Shadow Folk who dwell there.”

“I am afraid my rescue of the Princess stirred the hornets nest, sadly…” Loki starts with a sigh. “For now the Goblins are on the march to war.” A murmur moves through the gathered Wood Elves. “And if every inhabitant of this Realm who claims Elf Blood cowers and hides then this dark tide will sweep across the entire Realm until all are killed or enslaved by them for Night is Coming!” Loki’s words carry about the gathered throng.

“The forest will protect us!” A Wood Elf shouts.

“And if the Goblins burn it down? What then?” Loki shouts to the Wood Elves who are silent in the pause that follows. “The High King asks you to defend your Realm, your homes, your very way of life! Stand up and face the enemy who comes to destroy all that you are! Stand up and unite under the name of King Eldorith!” Loki shouts and the Wood Elves cheer.

After an hour of debating, three Wood Elves are chosen to accompany the Sun Elves and Asgardians back to Lathlannadyr. One is the female Wood Elf with two-toned hair and dark gray skin who challenged Loki’s presence… her name is Asana Willowsnap. The second is a black haired male that Loki would’ve otherwise thought of as a female Elf… his name is Illysmir FarSight and he is said to be a skilled archer of great renown in the vast forest of Ever-March. The third and final Wood Elf is a green haired female named simply Leah.

Loki is uncertain what to think of the green haired one. Asana is suspicious and cautious which is understandable, but her stubbornness could lead to trouble. Illysmir is quiet and keeps to himself. Loki can’t help but eye the Wood Elf’s grace whenever he passes. Loki can’t decide whether to be jealous of Illysmir or lust for him. So Loki opts to keep his distance. Leah unnerves him with her burning amber gaze and Loki avoids her whenever possible. All in all… it is a good start though.


	7. The Mother's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!
> 
> In this Chapter... Loki and the Light Elf Royals recruit more allies to the Battle against the Goblin Forces threatening to destroy Alfheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some trouble pronouncing the elven names let me know. I will write out the phonics for you :)
> 
> Like Lynsarariel is pronounced Lyn-sair-riel.
> 
> And do enjoy :D

The days pass as the floating city makes a steady course towards the south stopping only to relay messages with more Wood Elf clans. They soon join the cause when the three Wood Elf representatives vouch for Loki’s words. It becomes quickly apparent that the green haired female, Leah, is highly respected amongst the various Wood Elf clans. The second Asgardian Prince rarely gets the opportunity to speak with these three Wood Elves though so he knows next to nothing about them.

Loki’s days are spent alternating between following Prince Lathsindi out to gather the forces of Alfheim and learning everything Elyssa is willing to teach him… like making wands for one. He reads through as many of the books and scrolls that she allows him too. He discovers that Elves in general and Asgard share a similar way of handling the Universal magical energy… or seidr for short. There are subtle nuances in the ways of manipulating the more specific energy types like Fire, Lightning, Wind, Sound, Water, Ice, Earth, Metal, Light, Darkness, and the Life Force… but the basic foundations are nigh identical.

Elyssa explains that the Vanir learned from the Light Elves long ago about seidrcraft and how to truly wield its power then after Asgard came into being by splitting away from Vanaheim (though the Asgardian legend says something different), the Asgardians used the Vanir ways with minor change over the millennia. After the Great Aesir/Vanir War many, many millennia ago… the two Realms branched off in different directions. They both use seidr to manipulate the Life Force… thus granting the two related Races extremely long life spans and general immunity to disease and toxins… the Vanir focused on weather-manipulation and fertility to grow their crops and produce more livestock like cattle and horses while the Asgardians focused on their warcraft using Lightning, Fire, Earth, and Metal to create stronger weapons and armor.

They learned from the Dwarves of Nidaviller how to talk to the energies in metals and get them to speak… though the Dwarves retained the knowledge of making the metals sing which brings out their truest potential and allows for seidr to be set into them permanently rather than channel it temporarily. Interesting lessons abound before him and he is eager to soak up as much knowledge as he can. Some of the more fascinating books Loki finds copies of and places them into his subspace pocket dimension for safe keeping.

His nights become a balancing act of performing passion plays with the Elven Prince and Princess. When he gets either one of them alone, he manipulates that one… nurturing the growing want and desire for him within them. Freyja and him quickly grow closer… and Loki fulfills his promise to the Elven Princess. He has made certain that his seed took root within her and that she now carries his child. The thought is a heady one for Loki but it makes him smile none the less.

Working with their son, Prince Lathsindi is fairly easy. The youth doesn’t seem to mind Loki’s closeness to Freyr and Freyja since he is too preoccupied with thoughts of the Goblin horde. Some days they travel out far a field speaking with the various inhabitants of Alfheim.

The Wood Elves, though wild and untamed it seems, are soon ready for the Goblins. Their skill with seidr allows them to manipulate the very forest to fight for them… and their forest is vast. Then the day comes that the floating capital crosses the border of Ever-March Forest and they enter a landscape of towering stone pillars that appear to weep as small waterfalls cascade from the narrow, foliage covered heights. This is the valley of the Mother’s Tears. The sacred spring of Hallowell is located here and it is the main gathering place of the Undine, or Water Elves.

 

Loki and Hoder zoom along beside Lathsindi and the Wood Elf Leah who looks at the pair of Asgardians every so often. Loki feels her burning amber gaze on him more than Hoder. He wonders what she sees. He has noticed the Wood Elf male, Illysmir, give him curious looks from time to time over the last tenday… Loki is fairly certain his gaze is more desirous but Leah’s is more analytical. He just wishes she would say whatever it is that’s on her mind and get it over with.

The group soars up the vertical grey stone cliff and crests the top which is wide and flat. In the center is a wide pool with four streams that flow away down narrow channels angled to carry the water to the edge where it spills over creating a mist that obscures the summit. There are grand buildings of stone built around the elevated basin of the central pool. Vines and flowers grow over them in such a way that it seems no one has been here in many millennia. The group lands and Prince Lathsindi strolls up the wide stairs to the top edge of the central basin.

“Undine of Hallowell! I am Prince Lathsindi, seed of the seed of High King Eldorith! I have come bearing terrible news!” Lathsindi shouts and his voice carries over the grounds. He pauses waiting for a reply which comes sooner than expected.

“You come with the news of war!” Comes a musical voice. The surface of the pool shimmers and there is no wind to caress it… then the surface breaks and a beautiful pale blue-skinned woman with long teal-colored hair adorned with shells and pearls arises. Her silver dress shimmers in the sunlight and is so thin that little is left to the imagination.

“War is coming and you bring it with you, Prince Lathsindi… though another set this ripple into motion.” The Undine female says as she opens her black eyes and turns her glowing silver irises to Loki.

“This war was going to happen whether I was here or not. They stole Princess Freyja from Lathlannadyr and I went to get her back. I succeeded but the Goblins are on the move now and they plan to destroy everything in their path. Do you wish for that to come to pass?” Loki then asks the Undine female. She gives the Asgardian Prince a thoughtful look then sighs.

“We Undine are Healers, not Warriors. We cannot fight, but we can repair the damage done in the wake of this war.” The Undine female says to Loki.

“These Goblins are led by a Dark Elf.” Loki says and several gasps come from around the gathered group. Loki moves only his icy blue eyes to look around and see there are several Undine surrounding them listening to what is being said. “He has made his intents for every Elf and all those with Elven blood known… He seeks to revert the Light Elves to Darkness and all other Elf races will be cleansed. The Sun and Moon Elves have kept their Lines the purest by not crossing with Elementals. If the Goblins win, an eternal night will fall over all of Alfheim and there will be no Undine to heal the world, but if all stand united then the Light Elves will win. So what say you? Fight… or die?” The blue-skinned and silver eyed Undines fret at Loki’s words as they whisper among themselves. The Undine Female raises her hands and all the others go silent.

“Your words ring of truth, Asgardian.” The female says as she steps closer and eyes him. “It is not our wish to perish… therefore, any Undine who seeks to serve as a Healer for the High Elf King’s army is free to leave!” The Undine female then says and her voice carries over the grounds. There are a myriad of shouts and raised hands from the gathered Undine around.

“You truly have a way with words, Prince Loki of Asgard.” Prince Lathsindi says with a grin as he gives the Asgardian Prince a triumphant slap to the shoulder. The Undine female eyes the two. Lathsindi then moves away as he pulls out his hand held scrying-mirror to arrange transport for all of the Undine willing to go to the floating capital. That’s when the Undine female approaches Loki. Her hand catches his upper arm and as he turns, she presses herself in close until she is flush against him.

“I pray for all our sakes that your words are not hollow, Prince of Asgard.” She whispers into the shell of his ear then she pulls away and gives him a hard stare. Loki can see the faint silvery dots that mark her face following the arch of her eyebrows and the ridge of her cheekbones. He can’t help but look lower and notice there are silvery dots following the line of her collarbones as well. Then he notes the swell of her chest and can’t help the smile that graces his young face.

“My words are never hollow… for they all serve a purpose.” Loki says then steps closer. “And if you wanted to get close to me… all you had to do was ask.” Loki says in a near whisper as he leans in. He can feel her shiver as his warm breath hits her ear and he knows he’s hooked her.

“I never got your name.” Loki then asks of the Undine female as he pulls away.

“Orianna.” She replies.

“A lovely name.” Loki says with a warm smile. “You should come to Lathlannadyr as well. Your people need your leadership.” Loki then suggests. Orianna smiles knowingly at his words. He is right… every word he utters has a purpose.

 

___________

The massive floating city of Lathlannadyr moves south by southwest away from the Mithril Mountains where another expanse of forest awaits. These trees are massive and remind Loki of the Goblin’s Shadow Forest far to the north. This forest, known as Dragon’s Nest in All-Tongue, doesn’t hide the sun from the ground far below. The golden light filters down to the undergrowth. As the Elves and Asgardians on the Sky Boards zoom and zip through the forest of massive redwood pine trees, Loki looks down and notices the namesake for this place. A pack of dragons scurry about below.

They run on their powerful hind legs with their tails stiffly out behind them. Their mane of colorful feathers runs down the spine and along the outer edge of their long arms that end in three fingered claws. A few of the feathered dragons look up and eye the passing Honorguard with curious yellow eyes. Loki notes how they act very much like birds. He smirks at the thought of how Thor would want to wrestle with one.

The flying group comes upon a clearing where a river flows along the far side against a cliff. A herd of large dragons on all fours with frills and horns upon their heads grunts and shuffles below. These have no feathers but some have elaborate colorful patterns upon the frills that fan out from the back of their skulls. They ignore the flying group overhead and continue on their way.

“I never knew there were so many different varieties of dragons!” Loki says over the rush of wind as they crest the cliff and zip through the huge trees once more.

“Long ago during a past Convergence, dragons came through from Midgard! The bigger ones eat plants thankfully. All the ones that stand on two legs eat meat.” Prince Lathsindi says then veers to the side as massive jaws snap up. Soon everyone is moving higher. Loki looks down to see the massive green dragon with a tan belly and a black stripe that runs the length of its spine that branches off into various stripes along its sides. The massive head with bright golden eyes stares up at the hovering group. The huge dragon growls its protest at not being able to snatch a meal from the air then stomps away.

“I see what you mean.” Loki says as he watches the fascinating creature go. “No wonder the Fae are all winged in this part of Alfheim.” Loki then comments so only Hoder can hear. “We are lucky that Midgardian Dragons don’t breathe fire!” Loki then says to Prince Lathsindi.

“Indeed.” Lathsindi replies with a chuckle. Soon the group zips to a quieter stretch of the woods. Here the branches of the trees weave together to form enclosed spaces and Loki can see the little winged Fae folk sitting and walking along the high branches. This is Elathladyr, The Dawn Seat… home of the winged Fae Folk who dwelt here long before the coming of the Light Elves.

The Fae and Elves have since crossed bloodlines producing a hybrid race known throughout the Nine Realms as Gnomes. The Gnomes are squat like Dwarves but smaller and more light of build tending to have larger heads on wiry bodies. They lack the beauty of their parent races and are so numerous that they have spread to Nidaviller, Asgard, Midgard, Svartalfheim, and Vanaheim. What they lack in appearance, they make up for in magic. They make excellent servants, farmers, laborers, and the intelligent ones are scholars and tinkers of great skill. Sometimes, though rarely, a child is born of Fae/Elven parentage and they do inherit the beauty of both Races. These ‘blessed’ children… or Sprites… are revered amongst the Fae and granted special treatment.

Soon the group has attracted the attention of every Fae in the area and the air quickly grows thick with the tiny winged folk whilst the wingless Gnomes gather upon the branch bridges and balconies. Prince Lathsindi brings his Sky Board to a hover before the largest tree in this glade. A gorgeous woman with her strawberry blonde hair cascading about her wildly in waves sits upon the top of the tree where the trunk splits away into the crown of branches. Her seat is a natural throne and her pale green dress of gossamer fabric accents her large wings which are a pale green and look like those of a butterfly or moth. Gold markings spot her delicate wings which flutter at the approach of the Elf Prince. Her bright green eyes light up and she smiles warmly at him.

“Prince Lathsindi… It is so wonderful to see you again.” The Fae Queen says as her wings flutter and carry her petite body from the huge tree into the air before the bowing Elf Prince. She is the same height as an average Elven maiden though most of the other Fae around her are no larger than Loki’s hand. There are a few fluttering about who are the same height as children. The Fae Queen lands lightly upon the front of Lathsindi’s Sky Board and takes his hands into hers. The Elf Prince kisses her knuckles and smiles at her warmly.

“It has been too long that I have been away from you, lovely Lynsarariel.” The Elf Prince says then kisses her fully upon the lips.

“Father!” Comes a musical voice and a young adolescent girl flutters out from the tree. Her hair is black as midnight and her irises are silver ringed with bright green. Loki is surprised to learn that Prince Lathsindi has fathered a child with the Fae Queen, especially one so lovely.

“Milystria!” Lathsindi says and hugs the young girl. He takes on a grave expression as he holds the Fae Princess close and squeezes the Queen’s small hand. “I bring terrible news.”

“I know… Lathlannadyr was attacked.” Queen Lynsarariel says solemnly. She then turns to Loki and he notices the coppery wire headband studded with ambers and emeralds. It keeps her wild hair from her face as well as announces her station.

“You are Asgardian.” The Fae Queen says and gives the Prince of Asgard a look over. “You must be Prince Loki Odinson. I was told you rescued Princess Freyja from the Goblins.”

“I did.” Loki says and smirks at his feat.

“A Noble effort and to come out of the Night Forest alive and intact… impressive.” Lynsarariel says and smiles warmly at him. “Thank you for saving Princess Freyja, Prince Loki.” The Fae Queen then says and all the Fae fluttering about around them chatter and sing their praises as well. It swells Loki’s heart and ego to know he has earned such renown.

“Then will you unite with the rest of the Light Elves to help stop this evil Darkness from spreading over the Realm?” Loki asks the Fae Queen. She lowers her face for a moment of consideration.

“Yes… I will help in every way I can.” Lynsarariel declares as her eyes lift to look at the youngest Prince of Asgard once more.

 

___________

The Fae go on high alert as they all hurry about with preparation and inventorying what they have. Those eager to go to Lathlannadyr fly away through the trees with half of the Honorguard as escorts. Many stay behind in the Fae lands though to begin constructing forts underground from which to attack, store supplies, and retreat to if things become too dire. Many Gnomes are brought in to the area to help in the digging. Queen Lynsarariel stays behind to oversee these plans to fulfillment and reports directly to High King Eldorith through her scrying mirror every evening. Things are looking up as the days tick past, but a curious thing happens one day after a transporter arrives with Gnomes from the Fae lands.

Loki is out in the training courtyard in front of the archery range where Illysmir is training with his bow. The Prince of Asgard and Prince Freyr are out sparring with swords and daggers. The spell-forged steel is razor sharp and comes alive in the hands of both royals as they go toe-to-toe.

“You handle your sword well, Prince Loki.” Freyr says as he blocks Loki’s short sword with his long knife.

“You have become quite an expert judge of that, Prince Freyr.” Loki says with a smile as he pushes forward.

“Indeed… and I must admit…” Freyr says as he turns his dagger and redirects Loki’s short sword outwards. “I like how you use your sword on me.” Loki knows a punch to his stomach is coming so he brings his right knee up quickly and Freyr moves back a step. Loki uses his forward momentum to spin around counterclockwise and dart to Freyr’s right side. They take their ready stances once more and stare each other down.

“You enjoy it that much, huh?” Loki says then rushes forward slashing his weapons outward to catch Freyr’s blades. He then kicks the Elven Prince’s feet out from under him. Freyr hits the ground on his rump and instantly Loki is astride his hips. The Asgardian Prince’s blades cross over Freyr but the Elf Prince blocks the scissoring blades with his dagger.

“Let’s make this interesting then… winner takes loser.” Loki then says. A glint flashes in Freyr’s azure eyes. He grins and thrusts his hips up hard causing Loki to pitch forward. Freyr levers the Asgardian Prince over and they flip… now Loki is on his back with Freyr straddling him. The Elf Prince is pushing Loki’s crossed blades down.

“Just concede, Prince Loki… you know you love how I use my sword on you.” Freyr says and his voice gets deeper. Loki grins up at his Elf lover and laughs.

“Indeed, I do enjoy it… almost as much as you do.” Loki says as he stiffens his grip and he repositions his thumbs on the hilts of his short swords. He then pushes hard up and out. Freyr is moved back and his weight shifts. Loki takes advantage and rolls his hips to knock Freyr over. Loki abandons his blades as Freyr hits the grassy lawn. Loki then grabs the Elf Prince’s legs and positions himself between them. One goes over his shoulder, the other is pinned under Loki’s left knee. He bends forward curling the Elf Prince awkwardly as he grabs Freyr’s wrists.

“I win.” Loki says with a triumphant smile then looks at how they are positioned. “My… this seems a tad familiar.” Before Freyr can comment there is clapping. Loki looks up to see Illysmir applauding.

“He fancies you.” Freyr says with a breathy chuckle. Loki looks down at the Elven Prince then moves to stand.

“I know.” Loki says as he helps Freyr up.

“He could join us, you know?” Freyr then says with a smile and moves away from Loki to hurry over to the Wood Elf archer. Freyr then comes back over with the dark-haired Wood Elf in tow. The trio leave for the baths… once there, Freyr, the ever-lucky, finds himself in the most enjoyable position… Wood Elf to his front and Loki at his back. Loki doesn’t mind at all… Freyr needs this distraction… so the Asgardian Prince delights in the passion play involving both Elven males.

 

___________

Two more days pass before the floating Elven Capital enters the Summerlands… Here it is hot and flat, broken every so often by towering spires of stone that dot the grassy landscape with meandering rivers that flow lazily from the high snowy mountains far to the east. Most of these rivers reach no sea nor any body of water… they merely spread their waters across the vast grassland causing it to remain green in the face of the unshielded sun overhead which now Loki notices is really two suns that are so close they appear as one.

On the second day after passing the border, they spot it… the golden city of SummerHome. Its tall thin spires jot up out of the only body of water for several leagues… the Sweetwater Sea which is fed by five rivers. The Summer Elf city spreads out from the central spires in arcing flat sections that look like a multi-pedaled flower from overhead. The splashes of red, orange, and white accented by the gold and even some green lend further to the notion of this city being a flower.

The capital comes to a hover barely a league north of SummerHome. Loki and Hoder accompany the Royal Family and Lord Calimyr and Lady Elyssa to the Summer Elf city. One of the Undines, Queen Lynsarariel’s daughter, Princess Milystria, and the three Wood Elves join them as well.

The varied group is lead by the High King Eldorith as they make their way to the center spike… The Sun Pillar, the palace of the Summer King… Lord Sumnor. The throne room of the Summer King is located at the very top of the Sun Pillar and is topped by a golden cage holding the glass dome in place. The golden supports look very much like the lines on a chart map ticking off degrees all around and there are golden arches with circles upon them that track the movements of the twin suns overhead (those arches are overlaying at this time) and there is one leading those arches whose circle looks at a point of blue sky. At dawn Loki suspects the world of Ellathimar will be visible through that circle.

The group comes up the wide spiraling stairs and sees King Sumnor seated on his golden throne at the very center of the lofty room. His long, pale strawberry blonde hair is pulled half back into a braid while the rest hangs loose about his shoulders clad in light silks of red and orange with accents of yellow and gold. He looks nearly as old as King Eldorith though his darker honey-toned skin holds more lines around his eyes which are white in the corona (like all Light Elves) and have bright amber irises that glow and flicker with power. A warm smile curls his lips at the sight of Eldorith striding towards him.

“I see the rumors are true… the Shadow Folk have wrested you from your mountain harbor… Brother.” King Sumnor says and his voice is deep and rich, smooth as heated honey. Eldorith snorts a humorless chuckle at his younger sibling’s words.

“You know well, little brother, there are no rumors to prove when your enchanted eyes see all that transpires on our world.” High King Eldorith says with a smile.

“True. My eyes do see much… but there are some things that hide even from my sight.” King Sumnor says with a slight nod of his head. “I see disturbingly very little of the Goblins though I see all that our people are doing to stand against them. What I do see is a dark cloud that is descending from the north and it shall soon cover the Wood Elves forest in darkness.” Sumnor says gravely as his eyes stare beyond past the gathered group before him. The pair of Wood Elves fidget nervously as their bright green eyes look to one another in worry.

“Then launch your airships and strike hard against this common foe whilst I head east to the Silver Mountains and rally the Moon Elves.” High King Eldorith commands in his deep regal tone. Sumnor sighs.

“What you command shall be done, High King of the Light Elves.” King Sumnor says as he nods his head once more then he stands slowly and steps down from his golden seat. He looks pointedly at his slightly taller brother. “Have you knowledge of where King Elmond is?” Sumnor then asks curiously.

“Elmond left the capital in a huff the day following the raid. He and his wife flew off in one of the few Wind Riders to survive the Goblin attack.” The High King says as he looks at Sumnor with a mere narrowing of his eyes. “Do you believe the Moon Elf King will not stand with us, Brother? He is our youngest sibling… the last of us to be born before the Light shone through the Darkness.” Sumnor nods his head slowly in knowing as he looks thoughtful for a moment.

“That I cannot say.” Sumnor says. “The Moon Elves have always hidden behind their mists like a gossamer veil. Some things are visible to me while others simply are not. The magic of their Silver Mountains is strong… so you’ll just have to hurry there and find out for yourself, Brother.” King Sumnor says as he shrugs a shoulder.

“Then make ready to move your vessels north in defense of our Realm.” High King Eldorith says as the two Elf Kings walk side-by-side everyone else follows close behind.

“We shall stand with the Summer King when he goes.” One of the Wood Elves, Asana Willowsnap, says firmly. The High Elf King nods his consent and they move to flank Sumnor.

“I, too, shall accompany the Summer King.” Princess Milystria says with a graceful curtsy and nod of her dark-haired head. Her long shimmering pale green wings shiver as she glides eloquently to King Sumnor’s side. Loki watches the scene unfold curiously around him. He tamps down the growing worry of losing allies to Sumnor’s command… but their forces are blocking the Goblins path to the flying capital, so there isn’t much that Loki can say to keep them with the High Elf King.

The Sun Elves’ floating capital, Lathlannadyr, flies on towards the east as the Summer Elves city is transformed behind them. Every spire floats up from the lake below showering water as they then fly vertically over the wide flat land towards the north. The Sun’s Pillar leads the armada of Elven airships into coming battle… all in defense of the Realm.

 

A few days pass and all seems quiet. Queen Lynsarariel reports that the Summer King has arrived in full force to the Fae lands and his ships have fanned out to form a blockade as they move slowly north over the Wood Elves forest. Then on the fourth evening, the Fae Queen reports that the Summer Elves have met the Goblin forces and battle wages. She reports that so far the Summer Elves and the Wood Elves working in concert between land and sky are doing better than expected. She is glad to report that her Fae are doing their part as well to catch any Goblin flyers that move past the line of scrimmage.

Loki wonders how long this streak of good luck will last…


End file.
